


Sticky notes and empty pens

by 1S2Insanity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Klance alternative universe, Klance au, Klance x Harry Potter au, Klance x Soulmate au, LGBTQ, M/M, Voltron, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1S2Insanity/pseuds/1S2Insanity
Summary: Klance Hogwarts/soulmate au.It all starts out fine. Pidge, Hunk, Keith and Lance meet when they're on the train on their way to Hogwarts. Some having a little bit of a rough start.. They get sorted into their Houses and some even make the Quidditch team!Everything is all fun and games until someone is threatened during one of the Quidditch matches. Pidge's family had gone missing quite some time ago and apparently the one who caused their disappearance had shown up at Hogwarts to capture the last Holt Pure Blood.But things get complicated when Katie doesn't use her real name and one of her friends decides to present himself as a Holt when the time came and she was threatened to be taken too.All the information this person has, the bad guy in this story, is that the last Holt initials are:KH.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	1. The day we met.

_Lance's Pov._

"Today's the day Sage! I'll be the first one of my family to go to Hogwarts. The only McClain wizard out there.. isn't that insane?!" I say excitedly as I slightly turn my head to my spirit Bunny Sage who's standing on my shoulder.

"Well Lance, you know, it gets less and less insane the more you talk about it." She teases me making me chuckle.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. This is just all so unreal.." I mumble the last part out staring back up at the train that stands in front of me.

My heart beats rapidly in my chest of excitement, my hands slightly sweaty as they hold onto my luggage.

"I hope the people in my house will like me.."

"Stop it right there Lance." Sage sighs as she nuzzles her head against my cheek.

"They're gonna love you!" She speaks excitedly making a smile creep to my face.

"I'm happy at least you like to talk to me.." I reply scratching her head.

"I know there must be a reason they don't talk to you Lance. I know they're your soulmate and all but don't let them change how you look at other people." Sage says but soon gets caught off.

"Everyone board the train now or you'll be left here at the station!" A voice hollered out as a whistle blew loudly through the station. I quickly give my luggage away before joining the crazy crowd and boarding the train, soon I start to look for a seat.

My eyes wandered into every room.

_'Full_  
_Full_  
_Full_  
_Full.._  
_Full...-'_

"Hey! Are you looking for a seat?" I heard a voice from behind me as a teen my age peeks his head around the corner.

My eyes meet Sage as her eyes tell me to join him while she nods her head his way.

"Yeah, I am actually, thank you!" I smile at him as I turn around and walk back to where he's at.

As I enter there are already two other people with him, already in their robes just like me. One of them with glasses and the other with a horrible, horrible mullet..

I slightly cringe at the sight but decide to ignore it, he could be a great guy for all I know.

Anyways, the one with the glasses has an Owl spirit animal and the other with the hor- mullet with the mullet.. has a Dragon spirit anim-

"Sit down! It's a long ride uh.." The guy who asked me to come over starts.

"Lance, my name's Lance." I reply quickly snapping back to reality.

"Well Lance, my name is Hunk and this is Katie, but she prefers do be called Pidge, and this is Keith." He gestures over to the both of them. Pidge waving at me with a smile while Keith just continues to look at the rain that is falling against the window, his spirit animal nuzzled into his neck fast asleep.

"Nice to meet you guys! You too.. Keith..." I said finally catching his attention.

"Oh, uh yeah, hi Lance.." he mumbled quickly not even looking at me for longer than a second.

"Well okay! Uh, this is my spirit animal Phoenix! He's a fret which makes it funny cause he's named Phoenix like a bird but he can't actually fly- anyway! Pidge, Keith.. introduce yourselves properly maybe?" Hunk suggests as he looks at them with hopeful and bright eyes, slightly leaning forward as they both sit in front of us.

Pidge starts.

"Well okay," she chuckles " my name is Pidge, I'm sixteen and this Rover." She says slightly petting the owl.

"I like bread!" Rover squeaks out making Pidge chuckle as she pets the owl once more.

"She indeed loves bread." She says with a smile.

"Keith.." Hunk nudges.

He lets out a deep sigh slightly rolling his eyes as he turns to me, the Dragon on his shoulder waking up as he does so. It stretches it's wings and tail as Keith starts to speak.

"I'm Keith and this is Blythe." His introduction is short, but appreciated, the eye roll wasn't though.

"You-"

"Thank you, Keith! I'm Sage." Sage interrupts me before another word could leave my mouth.

_'Damn you, Sage..'_

"Lance is 18 years old and lives with his muggle parents. He's the only wizard in his entire family thus far." She tells them as I slightly curse her in my head.

_'They don't need to know all this Sage.'_

Hunk and Pidge started a conversation with me about how cool they thought it was I was going to do this all on my own. Apparently Pidge is Pure Blood. Everything was fine but someone couldn't stop glaring at me and before I knew it I blurted something out.

"Is there something wrong with me?" I ask him not really taking his unnecessary attitude towards me.

"I d-"

"No never mind it's not me, it's you." I interrupt him, his ears slowly start to turn red, his eyebrows furrowing together with anger as a smirk creeps on my face.

_'He's cute..'_

"What ever muggl-"

_'Scrap that thought, he's an asshole.'_

"Keith leave the guy alone." Blythe mumbled to Keith yawning as he shifts on Keith's shoulder.

Keith just rolled his eyes before closing them and leaning against the window.

I knew from experience that Sage was trying her hardest best not to attack Keith at this very moment. I wouldn't really mind if she scratched out his eyes right now.. but at the same time it's better that she doesn't.

"Good idea Keith. I'm gonna get some sleep too, it's a long ride." Hunk says before closing his eyes, Phoenix wrapping himself around his neck slightly before closing his eyes too.

"Come on Sage.." I whispered out leaning back into my chair.

After a little I opened one of my eyes slightly to see Pidge still awake and waving around her wand, Rover sleeping at her side.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" I ask her as she turns to me with a light jump.

"Just me." I chuckle out as she calms down.

"I will in a little. Go back to sleep Lance." She says with a soft smile before returning to what she was doing.

I couldn't though, I looked at what she was doing a little longer and figured she was performing a tracking spell.

_But why?_

_For who..?_

My eyes soon start to falter as I fall asleep again. Sage nuzzled into my neck providing me warmth. Hunk by my side, Keith across from me and Pidge in front of Hunk.

Tomorrow I'll finally arrive at Hogwarts..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> It's a Klance, Harry Potter/Hogwarts and soulmate au into one!
> 
> The soulmate bond represents itself in:  
> A spirit animal who represents the personality/behavior of your soulmate, can act on its own too. They can get injured if the person you're connected to (your soulmate) gets injured. They sleep when your soulmate does as well, won't wake up until soulmate does, can sleep on their own too (whenever they want) but they'll actually be able to wake up.
> 
> There can only be a certain distance between you and your spirit animal. If that distance get broken you'll experience an extreme amount of pain and within what can take, seconds, minutes or hours, your connection with your soulmate and spirit animal will be broken and your spirit animal will fade away, just like the bond between you and your soulmate.
> 
> The soulmate bond is also represented by:  
> Sticky notes and a quill or pen.
> 
> You would have an endless amount of sticky notes and a quill or pen.
> 
> The quill or pens ink represents your soulmates state. If they're happy or excited the ink will be a bright color and come out in uneven and weird blotches. If they're sad the color of the ink will turn darker and cold, the ink will come out watery and in very fine lines or in blotches once more.
> 
> And so on.
> 
> How this further works. You'll write on the sticky notes and once you're done, you'll rip the note off and it'll vanish from your sight and appear in your soulmates sight so they'll notice and be able to read it.
> 
> You won't be able to write to your soulmate if they're asleep cause there won't be any ink coming out of the quill or pen. In some cases the smallest amount of ink might come out, but why write? They won't see it anyways cause they're asleep.
> 
> How the acceptance to Hogwarts thing works in my story:
> 
> If you're a teen with magical abilities you're enrolled at birth. At the youngest you'll get a letter by owl post at 16 that'll tell you if you're accepted or not, latest is 20.
> 
> If you're a muggle born, a staff member will visit you at home and explain the situation. Again, this will happen between the age of 16 and twenty.
> 
> So! That was a lot of explaining and it might still be confusing.. if you have any questions feel free to ask!
> 
> I'm still very hesitant about posting this book, but I’m going to give it my best shot!


	2. Chapter 2

_Lance's Pov._

When I woke up we arrived at Hogwarts, or well, near it. We still had to take some boats across the lake to the actual school. Luckily I was in the boat with Hunk, Pidge and Keith. There was someone else too though, a teacher named Coran. He has a funny mustache.

I smiled to myself holding Sage tighter the closer we got to the school. She was still fast asleep in my arms.

"Are you guys excited to go to Hogwarts and learn how to be the best wizard or witch you can be?" Coran asked excitedly as he turned around to face us, a cute lizard was seen from inside his robe pocket, its tongue sticking out at us.

We all started blabbering on about how excited we were. But one wasn't. Keith. It seems like he really doesn't care about any of this.

"What about you Keith?" I decided to ask him, stepping out the conversation between Hunk, Pidge and Coran.

"Me?" He asked kinda shocked I even asked.

"Yes, you, mullet." I say teasing him with a smirk.

He just glared at me before speaking.

"It's cool I guess. Someone I know really wanted me to be here.. and I didn't have anywhere else to be anyways.. so I thought why not do something useful?" He said.

A content smile crept on my face, so he does talk..

"What house do you think or want to get into?" I ask him.

"I don't really know actually.. maybe Gryffindor?"

"Gryffindor?" I ask him with a chuckle.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" He says slightly offended.

"Nothing, nothing. Sorry" I say quickly stopping my laughter.

"Me too. At least I hope so." I reply, and now he starts to chuckle.

"You? In Gryffindor?" He asks me still laughing.

"Hey! Stop that! I decided not to be mean and leave you alone! Leave me alone too then." I grumble pushing him slightly.

Sage jumped out of my arms with a sigh.

"And there he goes.." she mumbles sitting down bored as she watched the scene between me and Keith go down.

Another glare was shot my way as he pushed me back, I felt my arm hit the cold water before I quickly shot up at him.

The boat moved around quite a lot, almost throwing us overboard.

Pidge quickly sat up and jumped between the two of us as we kept the glare we had at each other going.

"You two, sit still." Coran said with a light chuckle.

"It was his fault.." I mumbled crossing my arms, turning my head to the side with a pout.

"What?! You pushed me first!" Keith replied unfolding his arms making the boat shake once more.

"Well you decided to be mean and laugh at me for wanting to be in Gryffi-"

"We're here!" Pidge hollers out eyeing the both of us with slight anger.

Sage finally had the courage to jump onto my shoulder again since we had arrived and there would be no potentially falling in water anymore.

I hear Keith mumble something under his breath as Sage does the same.

"Asshole.." a chuckle escapes my mouth at Sage's words.

"Couldn't agree more.." I whisper back, a soft laugh coming from Sage as we get out the boat.

All the groups of people gather together as we enter the building, it was just like I imagined..

We ended up going up some stairs but were told to wait in front of some doors as a teacher started to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She said happily.

"Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and meet your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." People around me started to whisper about how they wanted to be in a certain house, me Pidge and Hunk doing the same as Keith took a step back once more.

"I know it's exciting but please, settle down." She said with a smile.

"Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is rewarded the House Cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She said taking a step back as people around us started talking again.

But soon everything settled down when some guy stood out from the crowd, apparently talking to.. _me?_

"McClain right?" He said walking up some of the steps so he could up in front of me.

"Yes?" I answered confused.

A smirk crept on his face as he looked around to the other kids who looked just as confused.

"This McClain everybody, is the only wizard in his family." Some people gasped out, it wasn't a very common thing to have an entire family of muggles and be a wizard or witch yourself..

"What house would you like to be in.. what is it?"

"Lance.." I mumbled out.

"What house would you like to be in, Lance?"

"Don't answer that question Lan-" Sage was cut off by the guy up front.

"You seem like the type who'd want to be in Gryffindor." He said, some of his friends chuckling afterwards.

My eyes faltered down to the steps he stood on as he continued.

"Well let's hope you have the bravery to be sorted there. Cause you certainly don't have the brains to be sorted into Ravenclaw nor are you resourceful enough for Slytherin. And you're not dedicated enough for Hufflepuff."

_'Ouch, okay.'_

I swallowed thickly not knowing how to react to this sudden.. burden.

A hand took ahold of my wrist as they moved slightly to the front but were cut off by Sage.

"Leave him alone. You don't even know him." She hissed out at the guy in front of me.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" The guy's Spirit Raven flapped it's wings as he stood proudly on his shoulder.

"Sag-" I said as she tried to get even closer.

"I'll rip all your feathers out if you don't wat-"

"Settle down everyone!" The teacher said as she came back, thankfully stopping Sage before she did anything she'd regret.

A warmth around my wrist left, which I had completely forgotten was there, as I turned to look who grabbed my wrist in the first place, who wanted to step up for me before Sage interrupted them.

Soon my eyes connected with purple ones before he turned his head back around to Hunk and Pidge. A light smile formed on my lips but was soon cut off as we were told to follow the teacher into the room.

And let me tell you, it was beautiful! A lot of other students were already seated at a table and sorted into their houses as they watched us walk into the room. Candles were floating high in the air near the ceiling, which wasn't the ceiling, but the night sky. The moon shining down at us, stars accompanying it.

We slowly made our way to the front of the room where teacher were seated behind a long table, in front of it a stage with a chair and an old hat.

"Now before we start the ceremony, Professor Iverson would like to say something." As she finished a Professor stood up from his seat as he started to move to the front.

" I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students, also our caretaker Mr. Fillips asked me to remind you, that the third floor corridor on the right hand sight, is also forbidden for those who wish not to die a most painful death. Thank you." He finished, the room fell silent.

"Death..? _Painful death_...?" I whispered out to Sage a shiver running down my spine.

"Okay, when I call your name, you will come forth and shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will all be sorted into your House." The female Professor stated as some people started to whisper again.

"Everyone come a little closer please. Yes, thank you." She cleared her throat as she took out a list with names on it.

"Okay, first up is.. Keith Kogane." My head turned to him as I saw him tense slightly before slowly making his way up the stage.

He took the hat in his hands twisting it before sitting down, took a deep breath before placing the hat on his head.

Me and Keith both jumped a little when the hat started _talking_. It grumbled and mumbled for a while before I could understand what it said a little.

"No Slytherin huh..?" I heard it whisper out as Keith looked down at his hands, they slightly shook as the hat continued its sorting.

"Alright.. Gryffindor!" I saw Keith let go of the breath he was holding as people started clapping their hands, me doing the same.  
He slowly made his off the stage and sat down around the Gryffindor table with the other students, a light smile formed on his face as his eyes connected to one of the teacher who sat behind the long table at the stage.

"Second up is.. Lotor Daibazaal."

A guy with long white hair made his way to stage and sat down taking the hat in his hands before placing it on his head.  
It almost immediately speaking out an answer.

"Slytherin!" Everyone clapped again as he made his way off the stage again with a content smile on his face.  
His House greeted him warmly as they started to introduce themselves.

"Next up is Shay Nickels." A tanned girl made her way up the stage and again took the hat in her hands before sitting down.

She placed it on her head as the sorting hat started mumbling again.

"You have bravery and are ambitious.. can be very intelligent from time to time and can be very dedicated..." the hat was silent for a while.  
"Definitely Hufflepuff." He answered as a bright smile spread across her face.

We all clapped again as the sorting continued.

"James Griffin." Someone walked up from beside me, bumping his shoulder with mine.

_'That's the guy from before..'_

"I'll kill him.." Sage grumbled out making me chuckle.

"No you won't, it's not like anyone is gonna take a cute bunny seriously anyway." I said with a chuckle scratching her ear as she melted into my touch, exactly proving my point.

James sat down and slowly placed the hat on. The hat didn't long either before sorting him into:  
"Ravenclaw!" A smirk appeared on his face as he took the hat off and placed it down before making his way to his House.

"Alright, next up is Hunk Garret!" I saw and even _felt_ Hunk tense beside me as he couldn't seem to move.

A light smile spread across my face as I gave him a little shake, he snapped out of his little trance mumbling a quick 'thank you' before speed walking up the stage. And again, he placed the hat on his head, his orange bandana a little in the way making both me, Pidge and himself chuckle.  
The hat was pretty fast with a decision.

"Hufflepuff!" Hunk's face lit up as he took the hat off. People clapped again as he made his way to the Hufflepuff House where everyone greeted him warmly.

"Pidge Gunderson!" She must have used a different name.. at least now people won't confuse her as Katie.

"Excuse me.." Pidge mumbled softly as she pushed passed the people in front of us. She took the hat in her hands and sat down on the chair.

She had tried placing it on her head but soon realized it would fall over her face so she held onto it as it started its sorting.

"Ravenclaw would be perfect fo- what is that..? Slytherin?" The room fell awfully silent as Pidge seemed to have a discussion with the hat.

"Alright I see.. I see... Slytherin it is!" The hat called out as relief washed over her face. Everyone clapped again as a smile spread across my face.

"They all got into the houses they wanted Sage! I hope the other students will take a liking in them." I whispered to Sage who happily agreed.

"The hat's having a hard time with you all." The Professor chuckled out as she took ahold of the list again.

"Lance McClain!" I jumped slightly at the sound of my name and felt Sage pull at the black tie that was neatly wrapped around my neck.

My heart sped up as I made my way to the stage. The room fell awfully quiet as I slowly picked up the hat and played with it in my hands before sitting down and slowly placing the hat on my head.

"McClain huh? Never sorted here before." The hat started to talk.

I almost couldn't bring myself to look up into the room, there were just so many people, so many eyes on me at this very important moment.

"You indeed would fit really well in Gryffindor. You would fit in almost all of the houses actually.." The hat spoke.

_'This is taking longer than anyone yet..'_

It kept on thinking and mumbled stuff, saying it was a very hard decision before he spoke a final answer.

Saying it was the wisest decision.

"Ravenclaw!" My eyes widened as I felt Sage's paws hold onto my shoulder a little tighter.

My hands quickly grabbed ahold of the hat and placed it back on the chair. Every step I took closer to my House the deeper I felt my heart sink in my chest.

"It's okay Lance! Ravenclaw is great and they'll love you there!" Sage tried to soothe me.

"Yeah, only you forgot one little problem, James and his friends were sorted into Ravenclaw as well and they'll probably make it a living hell for me." I whispered quickly before I finally arrived at the table.

Most people greeted me with joy but distance. A lot of whispers went around the table talking about my parents, or just my family in general.

Slowly every single person got sorted into their Houses. After the sorting was done a dinner was presented to us.  
It was truly magical and it would've been fun if it wasn't for the fact that my House was already shutting me out.

I fed another carrot to Sage which she happily chewed on. A light smile spread across my face as I patted her head.

"I'm happy at least Pidge, Hunk and Keith got into the House they wanted.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I just wanted to say that all of the first chapters are pretty old. A couple of years even.
> 
> Chapters above number 12 are more recent. I’m still learning how to write and this is mostly for fun! You’ll be able to tell that later on in the story I really started to make it my own story and that my writing has improved at least a little bit hopefully. 
> 
> Just wanted to say that this story is obviously inspired by Harry Potter and by all the Klance fan fictions out there, especially the ones with an au like this one.
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♡


	3. Chapter 3

_Lance's Pov._

Other than being ignored for the most part at dinner it went fine. I had some good conversations with Sage and had tried to find time to write to my soulmate, but people were just too nosy so I decided not to.

"Everyone keep up!" Our headgirl Heather called out at us.

"McClain can't, he's been raised too normal for this type of stuff." One of James's friends called out with a snicker.

"That didn't even make any sense." Keith mumbled from beside me.

Our houses were still going the same way while Hufflepuff and Slytherin had branched off a little while ago.

A chuckle left my mouth as I nodded my head agreeing with his statement.

"And they find it unbelievable I was sorted into Ravenclaw for my lack of intelligence." I snorted out earning a chuckle from Sage.

"What did you say?" The guy who tried to mock me snapped turning to me.

"Boys!" Heather called out once more.

We kept a sharp look towards one another as we slowly turned back around to our headgirl.

"Sorry.." we both mumbled out as she sighed before continuing.

"Okay, this is where Gryffindor and Ravenclaw part their ways. We want you to know it's not allowed to go to the other Houses their dormitory. Points will be taken from your House whenever you break the rules." Both the Ravenclaw headgirl and the Gryffindor headboy explained.

We walked for a little more before we stopped in front of a portrait of a lady in a beautiful dress, a smile spread across her face as she greeted us with a wave of her hand.

We waved back at her, Heather chuckling before turning back to us.

"Okay, this is where your dormitory will be located all throughout the year. And as all the Houses there's a password you have to answer before you can get in." She took a step closer to the lady.

"For every House it's different. For us Ravenclaws, we have to answer a conundrum. What's the conundrum of today?" She asked the lady.

The lady moved her white and blue dress a little out of the way taking a step closer to us.

"Today's conundrum will be, which came first, the phoenix or the flame?" She asked us.

"Hey, Hunk talked about this on the train right?" Sage whispered in my ear.

I nodded slightly before whispering out.

"I don't remember exactly what he said though.." Sage sighed slightly as she tried her hardest to remember with me.

"Does anyone have the answer?" Heather asked turning to us.

Ina raised her hand slightly hesitant.

"Yes Ina?"

"A circle has no beginning." She answered.

We immediately heard a klick as the door started to crack its way open.

"Correct." Heather spoke up with a smile as she moved the door completely open for us to walk in.

Heather explained that where we stood now was the common room, this was where you could just hang out with friends of your House if you had free time, it also apparently was the airiest dormitory of all of the four. The girls slept upstairs on the right side and the boys on the left.

"Our dormitories are in the turrets off the main tower; our four-poster beds are covered in sky blue silk eiderdowns and the sound of the wind whistling around the windows is usually very relaxing. And once again, well done on becoming a member of the cleverest, quirkiest and most interesting House at Hogwarts." Heather finished up before telling us goodnight.  
We would have to wake up pretty early tomorrow so she quickly escorted everyone to their rooms and then left to go to her own.

Lucky me didn't have to share one with James or any of his friends. Just some nice and very clever guys called Aren, Simon and Nino. We talked for a little but were all pretty tired so ended up changing pretty quickly before we went to bed.

Sadly, I couldn't sleep.

"Sage... you awake..?" I whispered out.

"Yeah.." she whispered back, that means my soulmates awake too.

"C'mon." I whispered to her as I shook off my blanket and softly tried to sneak to the window where I could sit down and look outside.

Sage quietly followed as I sat down in front of the window and pulled out my quill and notes leaning them against my knee as I tried to think of what to say.

It's hard having a soulmate who doesn't talk to you, but you talk to her. She used to talk from time to time.. but after a while she just stopped. Now I just sometimes get some doodles of what she draws whenever she's bored, or the start of a game she'd like to play so I can keep her company. And I'm happy with that little contact I have with her.. although I do wish we talked more...

A sigh left my mouth before Sage bumped her head against my hand which drooped over my knees.

"I'm sorry they don't talk to you often.. the way they act towards you doesn't match their personality Lance. I can talk just fine with you and I literally represent them. So please don't get too worked up about it." She tried to sooth me a little.

"I know, I just.. you know... my entire family has these awesome stories about their soulmates! And I don't even have one.. I mean I could show them some of the lazy doodles she made or the games we played if she needed company.. but other than that I don't have anything." I explained.

"Right now I'd like some comforting from her.. because until now it hasn't been going so well here." I said to Sage.

"James can suck it. He doesn't even know you but is already so quick to judge. I know you can do amazing things Lance, don't let these assholes stop you from doing so." Sage said her little nose twitching talking about James and his friends.

A light chuckle escaped my lips at her little angry nose twitch before petting her head once more.

"Thanks Sagey." I whispered before picking up the quill again and slowly starting to write on the note.

_'Hey!_   
_Sorry for writing so late but I saw you were still awake so I thought it wouldn't hurt right?_   
_Yeah, okay.. remember how I told you about Hogwarts? And how awesome it would be here? Well I was kinda wrong.. it is absolutely great here don't get me wrong and I've already made some friends! I think..? But they're all in different Houses.. and... I didn't make it into Gryffindor.. I'm a Ravenclaw!_   
_....._   
_I don't belong here.. I'm not smart enough to be in this House but I still got sorted here, I just don't understand it? Some of the people in my house are already teasing me for it too hahaha, not helping._   
_I hope you had a great day though! I hope you got to do whatever you wanted to do today and had fun doing so..._

_Sleep tight..'_

A sigh left my mouth as I felt stupid once more for writing these notes to my soulmate when she never replies anyway. I still ripped off the note and held my hand out in front me.

The note slowly started to burn up and soon disappeared into nothingness where it would soon appear at my soulmate.

My eyes gazed a little longer at the now empty spot in my hands before I blinked and got off the floor making my way back to my bed.

"Come on Sage, let's sleep." I whispered picking her up and cradling her close to my chest as I laid back down in bed.

"Tomorrow is our first day of class.." I whispered out with a yawn as I closed my eyes.

And soon I wandered off to sleep underneath the silky blue sheets of the Ravenclaw dormitory.

_~~~_

_Keith's Pov._

My feet ran across my room as I tried to grab everything I needed while fixing the tie that was loosely and messily wrapped around my neck.

I was late.

Heavy breaths left my mouth as I looked around the room for the hundredth time making sure I didn't forget anything, until my eyes landed on the sleeping figure on my bed.

"Blythe! Really?!" I squealed out quickly making my way over to my sleeping Spirit Animal.

"You know I can't go anywhere without you!" I cursed at him as I tried to shake him awake.

"Blythe!" He only replied in a grunt as he shifted over to his other side, he slowly folded his wing over his body trying to continue his beauty sleep.

"I hate my soulmate I swear to god." I groaned out as I tried to figure out a way to take Blythe with me while he was sleeping.

I slowly unfolded his wing seeing him twitch slightly once more, but still not waking up.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I know you hate being picked up! But you got yourself into this mess.." I whispered out quickly grabbing him by the tail before running out the room.

My feet echoed around the dormitory as I tried to make my way through it as quick as possible. Slowly but surely I started to feel Blythe wake up.

"Keith.. what the hell are you doing..?" He groaned out trying to place his claws over my hand to get a better grip of his bouncing body.

"You wouldn't wake up! So I had to do something?!" I snarled back at him opening the door quickly running through the halls after closing it.

"I can't believe my dorm mates didn't wake me up.." I whispered out as I huffed and puffed running throughout the empty halls.

"Kei- Keith hold on a second! Let go!!" Blythe groaned out as he finally got his tail free from my tight, gloved grip and made his way up my arm to my shoulder.

"I can't believe my soulmate overslept like that.." I grumbled out quickly running down another set of stairs.

"You know how he is Keith, he over sleeps all the time!"

"Yeah! I know! But today just wasn't a great day for him to do s- _argh!_ " I groaned out as I fell to the ground.

My head felt light as I tried to sit up, another groan escaping my lips as I did so.

"Are you alright Blythe?" I grumbled out hearing a quick 'yeah' from him.

Slowly my eyes wandered up to the person I ran into.

" _McClain_.." I spoke with venom as I watched him rub his head, his hair and uniform a mess like he just woke up.

"Keith, great! Maybe you know where our class is?" He asked as if nothing happened.

I squinted my eyes at him as I felt Blythe reposition himself on my shoulder.

"Where our- you just- no!" I stuttered out as I finally stood up, Lance doing the same.

"Well let's get going then! If we still need to find it we'll be even later!" He spoke as he already took ahold of my wrist dragging me along to wherever.

"Did you oversleep?" I asked him as we ran down the halls, him having let go of my wrist.

"Sadly, yes. If it wasn't for Sage-"

"He would've slept the entire day." She finished his sentence with the roll of her eyes.

He just let out a nervous chuckle as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Wait, Lance this way!" I called out grabbing ahold of his wrist like he did with me as I dragged him backwards to the room I thought I saw other students in.

As soon as we entered the room everything fell silent. The Professor surprisingly wasn't there, only five tiny mice which played on the table where the Professor was supposed to be seated at.

"Thank god.. I didn't want to see the look on her face if she saw us come in this late.." Lance spoke as we tried to find a place where we could sit.

While looking around I saw Pidge and Hunk giving us some sharp looks as if saying 'blow the mission, stop.'

And soon all my confusion cleared as one of the mice jumped off the table before turning into our Professor.

I felt a hand wrap tightly around my wrist once more as both me and Lance came to a stop in the middle of the classroom, both our eyes blown wide open as the Professor stood in front of us.

Her arms were folded across her chest as her foot tapped on the ground.

"So? Do I need to turn one of you into a pocket watch so you won't be late anymore?" She asked us with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"I- we- we just couldn't find our way here, I'm sorry." I apologized for the both of us.

"A map then?" She added.

"No, thank you.. that won't be needed." Lance spoke up now, his grip around my wrist tightening even more.

Why did he take ahold of it in the first place? We're not even friends. Let go.

My brows furrowed slightly as the thought ran through my mind.

We all stood there for a little, the Professor looking at us with a strange look.

"Well? Are you sure I don't need to turn one of you into a map? To find your seats perhaps? Or will you be fine finding them on your own?" She pushed as we immediately started shuffling around to find our places.

We immediately sat down in the first open seats we found taking out our quill and textbooks.

Except, Lance didn't have his..

"Where is your stuff?" I cursed out at him as quietly as possible, just so I wouldn't disturb the Professor even more.

"I told you before, I overslept!" He whisper yelled back at me.

"Quiet please!" Professor Altea called out at us before continuing whatever she was talking about.

"Why didn't your dorm mates wake you then?" I asked him slightly confused.

"I don't know." He grumbled out.

"What? They don't even like you enough to wake you up for school?" I questioned, maybe overstepping his boundaries.

"They like me plenty. Don't interfere with stuff you don't understand or have anything to do with Kogane." He spat at me, his eyes angrily looking into mine.

"Didn't seem like it to me yesterday-"

"They were just joking, shut the fuck up." He growled out, his brows furrowing in annoyance.

He looked away from me, probably hoping the conversation was over.

"Oh, yeah that makes sense. That's why they let you over sle-"

"They did it just because Keith! I don't know. Just a stupid joke." He snapped at me.

Sage moved closer to him as she placed a paw over his hand, probably trying to calm him down.

"Just leave him Keith. It's just a touchy subject I guess.." Blythe whispered in my ear before he crawled down my arm onto the table where he laid down near my hand.

"What about you huh?" Lance asked me, probably deciding to play nice.

My eyes moved back to him but he seemed very focused on his paper and writing the notes all of a sudden.

"Blythe wouldn't wake up." I simply answered before turning back to my book and quill.

A sigh left my mouth as I decided to share the text book with Lance, since he didn't have one.

I slowly moved the book to Lance with slight hesitation, but that hesitation soon disappeared as a smile spread across his face.

"Thanks man."


	4. Chapter 4

_3e Pov._

All the first years of Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, Slytherins and Hufflepuff stood in two lines in front of one another as their next class started.

"Good morning class! My name is Takashi Shirogane and I'll be your flight and Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor." Said the Professor as he walked through the middle of the two lines eying all the students as he passed them.

"I just want to make some rules clear. No flying when I'm not around and listen carefully to my instructions. I don't want anything bad to happen to any of my students!" He called out to everyone.

"Is that clear?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Most of the people replied, others just nodded at his request.

"Okay then! First of I want you to stand next to your broom! Hold your hand up over the broom like this!" He showed how he stood on the left side of the broom, his right hand over the broom on the ground as his palm faced down "and all you have to do now is say the word up, like this."

He steadied his pose taking a breath before;

"Up!"

The broom flew up in his hand as he held it there steadily. The class awed at him as they positioned themselves next to their brooms.

"Uh, excuse me sir!" A voice called out of the crowd.

"Yes Pidge?" The Professor asked as he moved over to her.

"I was slightly late and don't have a broom yet." She said with a sheepish smile.

"That's okay, I'll get you one right now." Takashi said before twisting back around to the class.

"Everyone listen up!" Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing, some holding their brooms in hand as they listened "I'm going to get a broom real quick, no flying while I'm gone. Just take a quick break I guess." He explained getting a nod from most students before he turned around and walked off.

_Keith's Pov._

_'And there goes Shiro..'_ I thought as I saw him walk further and further away from the group.

"C'mon Keith~! Can't we just take a quick flight! I promise it won't be long!" Complained a certain Spirit Dragon in my ear as it jumped up and down on my shoulder.

"Blythe! We'll be able to fly as soon as Shiro gets back don't be so impatient!" I responded with a chuckle as I turned to look at him.

"Shiro..?" I heard a voice from beside me.

"Yeah, the Professor." I replied turning to Lance who stood next to me.

Next to him stood Hunk and Pidge who all looked very interested in our conversation.

My eyes wandered over his pose, broom already in hand. Left hand, to be specific.

"You're left handed..?" I mumbled out mostly to myself getting a slight eye roll in return.

"Both actually, I just like working with my left more- but back to the subject. Why do you get to call him Shiro? Do you know him or something?" Lance asked stepping into my personal space.

I eyed him for a little with a slight glare before taking a step back and responding.

"Just like Blythe.." I mumbled out,"And uh, yes, I actually do know him." I kept the first part mostly to myself but made sure he heard the rest, just so he wouldn't ask again.

"What?! How?!" He almost screamed in my ear as he once again stepped in my personal space.

"Damn Lance! Ever heard of personal space?!" I snapped at him slightly taking another step back from him.

"But I gotta know now! When did you two meet? When did all of this happen?! When did you know you were a wizard..?" And he just kept asking questions.

"Lance I really don't want to tal..-" I slowly trailed off as I caught something in the corner of my eye.

"Hunk what are you doing?" I asked him as I moved Lance out of the way.

"I-I don't know! Please get me down! I'm already feeling sick.." he mumbled out holding onto his broom for dear life as he floated higher and higher into the air.

"Hunk just- just fly down!" Lance bumped in, concern drawn over his face.

"Don't you think I would've done so if I knew how?! Please someone come get me down!" He said back to Lance, panic clear in his voice.

"Yeah Lance, why don't you get him down?"

"Not this guy again.." Lance groaned out as he turned to James and his friends.

"I mean if you really were special enough to be placed in Ravenclaw with the intelligence of a rubber duck.. you must be the real thing right?" James mocked him as he easily leaned onto the broom in his hand.

"Keith, please just get Hunk down.. it'll be over then." Blythe whispered in my ear as we both eyed Lance, his wall of patience crumbling down as he curled his hand into a tight fist, one tightly wrapped around the broom in his fist.

"Don't listen to him, I'll get him." I said as I turned to face Lance, my hand landing on his shoulder.

"Keith, you really shouldn-"

"Would you just.. stop talking for once." I finished off our conversation with a hard glare into his eyes before getting on the broom and flying up to where Hunk was.

But he wasn't there anymore..

My eyes wandered around the clear blue sky trying to find Hunk anywhere, but he had just simply disappeared.

"Has anyone seen Hunk?!" I called down to the group of students.

They all just simply shook their heads 'no' as they continued to look up into the sky.

"Hunk! Where are you?!" I called out as I took a swift turn to look around better.

"Keith! Keith help!!" I heard from behind me, my broom immediately snapping to where the sound came from.

Hunk was hanging from his broom, one hand still around it. He was so close to slipping and falling down.

"Hunk!" I called out as I immediately sped towards him.

He screamed out in fear as his gloved hand let go of the broom he'd been holding on to for dear life with.  
As soon as I was close enough I wrapped my gloved hand around his.

And even if it was a good catch and I had a good grip on Hunk, I didn't have the same grip around my broom.

A yelp escaped my mouth as I was pulled down my broom stick with Hunk, Blythe holding onto the clothes on my shoulder trying to pull me back up, although it wasn't of much use.

"I'm so sorry Hunk!" I called out before just closing my eyes and waiting for the ground.

But it never came..

Slowly but surely I peeled open one of my eyes, my hair blowing around in the wind as we were still pretty high up.

"A little help would be appreciated!" Lance groaned out as his hand was tightly wrapped around mine, his other arm was wrapped around his broom, same with both his legs.

But before I could even get the chance to help him get us up, everything seemed to float.  
Lance's eyes widened as he slowly let go of my hand, but we didn't fall, no we just floated.

"Oh quiznack.." I mumbled out as my eyes connected to an angry Shiro who stood on the ground with the other students.

"Descendo!" He called out, his wand in hand.

We slowly started to float back down to the ground until we finally landed.

"You three! My office, right now. The rest of the class is dismissed." He growled out slightly as he kept his eyes connected to the three of us who sat on the ground.

_\- - -_

"Shiro I really don't know what happened okay?! Hunk didn't mean to start floating around-"

"I certainly did not mean to do so!"

"And no one was going to help him! So then Blythe sugges-"

"Hey! Don't involve me in your teen troub-"

"Shut it Blythe! Then Blythe suggested I'd go get him since you already taught me some flying! And Hunk was lucky I did because he fell off his-"

"I know what happened Keith! And yes I'm angry at you all for breaking my _simple_ rules, but I'm not only going to punish you for what you've done.." He explained with a sigh as he rubbed his face.

"What..?" I asked confused.

"Okay, I wanted to do this in my office but I guess not." He said with another sigh before completely turning to face us.

"Five points will be taken from all your Houses. Hunk you're dismissed." His eyes widened slightly in relief as the worry washed off his face.

"Thank you both. I really appreciate what you did for me." He said with a genuine smile.

He patted our shoulders before making his way down the long hallway.

"I know that I should be way harder on the three of you, but I saw how quick the both of you reacted plus that you both fly well and recalled that the Quidditch team still needed a Seeker, both the Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors." Shiro explained to us.

"You want us to be the Seekers for our Houses?" Lance chocked out beside me. "But we're first years?! Is that even allowed.." he mumbled the last part to himself as his eyes wandered the halls in thought.

"I don't care if you're first years, you're good. So from now on you're on the Quidditch team." He said with a smile before dragging us through the castle.

_Lance's pov._

We ended up taking some kind of chest back outside the field after picking it up from Shirogane's classroom. He explained the entire game to us and what the 'Seeker' actually had to do in the game.

"Quidditch is a game you play high up in the sky on your broom. The field is an oval shaped field and is divided into two, for example, Ravenclaw on one side and Gryffindor on the other." Professor Shirogane had started to explain as he kneeled down to the chest which he had placed on the big, grass covered Quidditch field.

"There are three high ring shaped goals, with each a different height, on each side of the field where you have to throw the Quaffle in to score points." Sounds of clips snapping was heard as Professor Shirogane looked up at the goals. He raised his arm to point around at them before looking up at both me and Keith.

"The team exists out of 7 players, a Seeker, which will be you guys." He said with a smirk.  
"A Keeper, three Chasers and two Beaters. The Keeper and the three Chasers, respectively score with and defend the goals against the Quaffle." He looked back down at the chest picking up the 'Quaffle' throwing it up at us.

Keith caught it easily as I just simply crossed my arms, too focused on the information I was getting to care who caught it. Professor Shirogane stood up and continued his explanation.

"Just try throwing it as far as you can, it'll give you a feel of the game." He said to Keith.

He sighed taking a step away from us and turning away from us. He threw it up in the air throwing the Quaffle _hard_. It made its way across the field before falling down with a thud.

Not gonna lie that was kind of impressive.

"You wanna try, Lance?" The Professor asked.

"No, I'll pass for now. I get how it works so it shouldn't be needed." I explained turning back to our professor as Keith turned back too.

Before professor Shirogane continued he pulled out his wand pointing at the Quaffle.

"Accio Quaffle." The Quaffle flew straight back to his hands as he caught it and put it back inside the chest.

 _'Need to remember that one!'_ I thought with a light smile.

"Okay, so there are also two Beaters and so called Bludgers." He started off again gesturing to the violently shaking Bludgers inside the chest being held with straps.

"I'm not gonna release them cause believe me.. they're something. Just cause I'm not releasing them now means I'll have to explain to you very carefully. They're dangerous." Professor Shirogane's voice filled with sudden seriousness as he looked into our eyes.

"Many people have gotten injured because of these suckers, so please just be careful when you're playing. Is that understood?" He asked us.

We furiously shook our heads. To be honest, I'm a little frightened to play this game now. It can be hella dangerous.

"The Beaters job is to beat or bat the Bludgers away from their teammates and towards the opponents. It is allowed to hit people, that's why it's dangerous."

"The Seeker only has one job. Catch the Snitch." He explained unlocking a small flap which held the golden snitch.

"The Snitch is a golden ball, as you can see" he chuckled slightly,"that has wings and will fly around the entire game over the field until it's caught by one of the Seekers. Once the Snitch is caught the team who catches it will get 150 points and the game will end right after."

"The team with the most points wins the game!" He said finishing up and closing the chest after he put everything back inside it.

He turned to us with the brightest shine ever.

"Any questions?" He asked.

"Eh.. no I don't think so?" I replied scratching my neck slightly.

"Keith?"

"No, I think I get it. Just- when is practice? Or try outs or something?" He asked.

"Unfortunately for you guys.. try outs are already over. They were held before you all came to Hogwarts because we usually indeed do not allow first years to try out. Practice.. there's no practice before your next game!" He simply said lowering through his knees to pick up the chest.

"What?!" Keith and I both blurted out making the professor jump slightly at the sudden loud, panicked screams behind him.

He slowly stood back up turning to us with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, all the practices before the game have already been held.. the game is tomorrow evening!" I almost chocked as he said that.

He turned away from us as he started to make his way back to his office, both me and Keith hot on his trail questioning his sanity.

"Shiro!" Keith almost yelled when he wouldn't reply and quickly made his way to appear in front of the older male.

"Have you lost your mind?!"

"Last time I checked? No." He told us.

"Please don't joke around right now. We're supposed to just play a game we've never played in our lives before tomorrow without any practice! You just said it's a dangerous game how can you just throw us into something like this then without any proper training?" He asked.

"Because Keith." He slightly spat at Keith finally turning serious.

"You're good. I have faith in the both of you and know you'll be able to do it." He responded with genuine.

"Now please.. it's getting late. Get to the dining hall to have dinner with your House and get some sleep. You're going to need it for tomorrow's game. You're going to be playing against one another." Was the last thing Shirogane said before turning back to his office and closing the door in our faces.

Keith groaned as he turned around to walk towards the dining hall.

"It's going to be okay Keith just calm down. We've practiced flying many times before remember?" I heard Blythe from Keith's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"If you get hurt, I swear to god I'll attack that professor of yours." Sage mumbles jumping off my shoulder as she started walking ahead of me.

"Sage c'mon! It's going to be just fine! It's just a stupid game." I chuckled taking a quick jog to catch up to her.

We soon arrived at the dining hall and made our way to our House's table. I tried talking to some of the people at my table again, but got made fun off once more.

I nodded my head slightly biting my lip in anger.

"Well, fine then." I grumbled out turning to Sage feeding her a carrot like I did yesterday before stuffing my own face with food.

I chocked slightly on a piece of cucumber as I heard someone calling my name. Wasn't expecting to be talked to tonight.

"Hello? McClain I'm talking to you!" A hand was slammed on the table. Sage jumped slightly to the side to avoid her tail being crushed by the hand that slammed loudly onto the table.

Several students around us had jumped and stopped talking but continued shorty after.

"Give him a second will you?!" Sage snarled at whoever was behind me.

I coughed a couple of times before turning around, my brows furrowed.

"What?" I turned around quickly with a glare.

A sigh escaped my mouth as I rolled my eyes rubbing my face tiredly. James, of fucking course.

"I'd like to have a talk with you. Under four eyes." He spoke with a smirk, he couldn't hide the hatred in his eyes though.

My eyes turned to Sage, my eyebrows raising slightly in question.

She stopped shoving a carrot halfway through her mouth before she spoke up.

"Don't look at me like that. You're old enough to decide on your own right?" She scowled slightly with her cheeks stuffed.

"No need for the attitude." I teasingly grumbled finishing my slices of cucumber before standing up from the bench I was sitting on, books in hand.

"I'll be in the hallway then if you need me Sage." I told her as she mumbled a quick 'yeah yeah' and continued stuffing her cheeks.

A chuckle left my mouth as I turned to James.


	5. Chapter 5

_Lance’s Pov._

Me and James made our way to the hallway just outside the great dining hall. Another sigh escaped my lips as I leaned up against the wall.

"So.. what did you want to talk about Griffin?" I asked him, switching the book I had in my hand to the other to stand more comfortably.

"I ju-"

"Lance that's too far." Sage came slouching around the corner with a whine accompanying her voice.

"Shut up fur ball." The raven on James's shoulder cawed out at Sage.

Before she could react however, I picked her up and put her on the edge of the wall I was leaning against.

_Also, too far? Sage I was just around the corner. You're just worried you sneaky bastard._

"Sorry for that. Again, what did you want to talk about?" I repeated.

"I just heard you got accepted on the Quidditch team." He spoke, immediately getting to the point.

"Yeah I.. mr Shirogane said I had potential. ts'quite the only reason I was accepted as a first year." I spoke with a sheepish grin scratching the back of my neck.

"Hey Griffin!" We heard from behind James. Two other Ravenclaws came up to us, one of them sprawling their arm over James's shoulder with a smirk.

"Who's this twig?"

"The muggle born?"

"Yes, he is." James replied to them.

"Look I just wanted to let you know.. the team already hates you. May or may not be my fault but that doesn't matter. You're nothing special and the Ravenclaw House despises you. You're not intelligent, you don't know any spells yet, you don't know anything about the wizardry world in general for fucks sake!" A dark chuckle escaped his lips, other laughter came from the other two behind him too.

_Just let him say whatever he wants to say. I know what I'm capable and incapable of doing._

"But I mean.. can't blame you! You're just a chip of the old book, am I right?" He turned to his, supposedly, friends with a snicker.

In an instance my 'ignore him' technique turned bitter.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I spat in anger.

"Lance-" Sage started but was cut off by James.

His smile faltered as he stepped closer to me.

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean. You're exactly the same as your muggle family. Fucking stupid and useless. You filthy little mud blood-"

My brows furrowed together as I clenched my teeth.

"Lance _don't_ -" but before I knew it I had dropped the book that was clenched in my now fisted hands, my fist soon making contact with James's jaw as he stumbled backwards trying to keep himself from falling onto the ground.

"Don't you dare speak about my family like that!" I growled out as his friends had taken a step back with wide eyes and a light smile.

"He's a feisty one~" said one of James' friends.

"Oh you're getting it, _McClain_." James growled out angrily as he threw a fist my way.

My feet moved on their own as I took a step to the side slightly ducking underneath his swinging fist. I swung my leg as I swiftly kicked his legs out from underneath him.

Slowly the _'fight fight fight!'_ chant started to be heard around us as multiple people started crowding us.

James's hand took ahold of my robe and pulled on it harshly making me fall down to the ground beside him. My head hit the ground _hard_ as I let out a groan, my eyes widening before I squeezed them shut tightly.  
Couldn't stay down for long though as I felt legs wrap around my waist, a heavy weight pushing me down.

My eyes snapped open as I saw a fist making its way to my face, impact soon being made. I hissed out feeling blood trickle down my nose over the corner of my lips and my cheek.

_Get up coward._

I growled out pushing the boy that was on top of me. He tumbled over slightly giving me the opportunity to sit up and push him down further.

"My turn." My voice was rusty as I pulled back my arm to hit the guy underneath me.

It hurt my knuckles badly, but that only meant it hurt him worse.

His lip was cut as he tried to take ahold of his wand. I saw it too late, my eyes widened.

"Empedimenta!" He spat out at me, his wand in hand.

A force pushed me off of James as I fell to the ground with a thud. I groaned sitting up straight again, James had already stood up.

My hand took ahold of my own wand as I raised it at James.

This is absolute bullshit, why are we even still fighting. It should've stopped after the first punch was thrown.

I sneered out as I put my wand back down.

"Look James, what you said wasn't right but I'm not going to hurt you anymore. Let's walk away from this while we still ca-"

"Suffoco." He cursed bitterly, slightly twisting his wand that he held tightly in his fisted hand.

Almost instantly I felt my airways shut completely as my eyes widened slightly. I slowly raised my hand to my neck leaning down to my legs, my knees digging into the stone floor.

"L-Lance?" Sage stuttered out as she jumped down from the wall I put her on before the fight.

She hopped over the cold stone floor, it now slightly covered in our blood, continuing her worried questions.

The chanting finally lowered down around us as the people now just whispered to one another as I continued to choke on literally nothing.

"James I think he's had enough." One of his friends said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Let go of me! He hasn't had enough until I say so." He snapped shaking the hand off his shoulder.

"Where are the teachers..?"

"This isn't okay anymore." Said the whispers around us.

But all James did was twist the wand further, his knuckles turning white cause of the grip he had on his wand, his hand shaking.

I squealed out, my throat starting to hurt even worse, tears stinging my eyes.

There were footsteps heard over the stone floor as another incantation was heard across the now almost silent hallway, not totally silent cause of my silent noises of chocking.

"Expelliarmus!" Was heard from across the room, an opening in the crowd letting the voice come through.

James's wand flew across the room and was soon heard clattering to the floor.

I inhaled deeply before coughing violently. My throat and lungs hurt, my vision came back which I hadn't noticed blurring out until this very moment.

"Lance are you okay?!" Sage's nose twitched multiple times in worry as she slightly jumped from side to side to stay in my vision.

"What the hell?!" I heard James's furious voice beam over my coughs which were luckily slowing down.

Slowly teachers came pouring in and took James away.

"100 points will be taken off of Ravenclaw. Fifty each. Griffin you're with me, McClain come by later. Someone bring him to the nursery hall." Professor Shirogane yelled out at all of us.

I just stayed on the floor cause honestly, standing up right now wouldn't be the best idea. At least not on my own.

"Well? What are you waiting for?!" Professor Zarkon cursed at everyone present.

People jumped and soon started to leave.

Two pair of feet walked up to me as I looked up at them.

"Hey, what you been up to huh?" I asked with a smirk looking up at Pidge and Hunk.

"You're such an idiot!" Pidge cursed hitting me over the head with a bundle of parchment.

"Ow." I whined rubbing my head.

"Are you okay?" They asked at the same time afterwards as I continued rubbing my head in slight annoyance.

"I'm fine." I grumbled standing up with their help.

We made our way to the nursery where they welcomed me open heartedly. Cursed me, yes. But still treated me like my own mother would.

The nurse was truly very nice.

"Now mr McClain, take care of yourself and please do not get yourself in any other fights."

"Yes ma'am." I replied with a smile before grabbing my stuff and making my way to Shiroganes office. Sage was asleep on my shoulders, wrapped around my neck.

She wouldn't keep her distance from me after witnessing me almost choking to death. Which I get.

A sigh escaped my mouth before I lifted my hand to knock on the wooden door. My knuckles now bandaged up.

"Come in." I heard from inside so I slowly opened the door.

"Ah, Lance. I've been waiting for you." He said, anger still slightly evident in his voice.

"Sit down." He instructed as I quickly made my way to the chair in front of him.

"Want to explain what happened out there?" He asked me, leaning his chin on both his hands which were slightly intertwined.

"I honestly don't know what to tell you. I know my behavior was unacceptable-"

"Damn right it was. Look, never mind, I don't even want to know why the fight started. It's obvious you have a fire going on between the two of you. Things were said and you both lashed out at each other. I just want to remind you that you are intertwined with someone by soul! They have a spirit animal just like you. Imagine your familiar all of a sudden starting to bleed and later on choke to death!"

My eyes faltered down as I looked at Sage in the corner of my eyes.

"I'd be terrified.." I whispered out, my hands shaking slightly in my lap.

"Exactly. So please.. next time you feel like fighting, remind yourself it's not just you getting hurt. And what about your family? How would they feel if they know you could've died tonight?" He asked, now with a softer tone to his voice though.

"Oh no! Mamá would absolutely kill me if she figured this out." I groaned out letting my head fall back, not far though cause Sage was still hugged up against my neck preventing me from doing so.

A chuckle escaped the professors mouth.

"Look.. just don't get into any other fights okay? Both you and James will have to be punished though. James has to stay after classes and you'll have to clean classrooms. Is that understood?" He asked me, with no real hurtful or angry meaning anymore evident in his voice.

My eyes connected to his as I nodded my head quickly.

"Yes sir." I spoke.

A smile spread across his face.

"Call me Shiro, I always feel so old whenever students use the word sir or anything like that." He spoke with the same smile.

"You are old though." I spoke with a smirk earning an offended gasp from Shiro.

"I'm only twenty five!" He replied with a light chuckle as I stood up.

I had set a few steps towards the door but slowed down to let out a laugh as I looked over my shoulder.

"Exactly." I smirked stepping out the door.

"You should thank him Lance." I heard Sage mumble tiredly as she was still half asleep.

"Ack- you're right." I said taking a few steps back.

I knocked on the door, it was still open so he could immediately see who it was.

"Yes Lance?" He asked with a smile.

"Thank you." I replied to him.

He looked slightly confused.

"For what?" He asked me.

"For breaking James and I apart, basically saving my life, and not going to hard on me." I chuckled out sheepishly.

"Oh, I wasn't the one who broke you apart. But no problem. It's just the start of the semester, don't want a whole fuss to start already now do we?" He gave me a smile, one of his brows quirked upward.

"No.. no we don't." I mumbled out in thought as I turned back around.

"Goodnight Mr Shirogane." I mumbled once more before stepping away from the door and making my way down the hall.

"Then who did?" I asked shocked.

Sage just shrugged her tiny shoulders, slightly yawning while at it.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Keith's Pov._

I munched on some fries as I continued reading the old spell book that laid in front of me. I was trying to learn some of the easier ones already because I know I'm not the best at easier incantations. For some reason I've always been very good at more advanced magic but quite shit at the more easier charms.

"Are you seriously already studying for charms?" Blythe mocked biting into a piece of chicken as he came trotting back to me from across the table.

"Stay out of it cold blood." I grumbled back, in a teasing manner though.

"You're seriously so shit at charms, it's not even normal." He snickered but soon stopped as he winced slightly. Hissing once more right after.

My brows furrowed as I smirked lightly.

"What? Did my insult leave a dent in your pretty dragon scales?" I teased back at him but my smile soon faded as I noticed blood streaming down from his nose as soon as I looked up.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him now worried.

Carefully I placed my thumb underneath his nostrils wiping the blood away.

"Is he for real?" I cursed out talking about my soulmate.

 _"Fight! Fight! Fight!"_ Was heard from the hall just outside from where I was sitting.

I slammed the book shut pushing myself up off the bench with both my hands on the table. Blythe flew up behind me as I started making my way to the hall.

Honestly, I don't want anything to do with my soulmate but he has to start to learn to stop hurting Blythe! It's not just him getting hurt with his actions there's an actual living being tied to him too.

"Keith-"

"No Blythe! I'm sick and tired of his bullshit." I growled out taking ahold of my wand.

"Keith I don't think you should interfe-" Blythe started but soon turned silent.

"Shouldn't what?" I hissed out angrily turning to Blythe.

His wing flaps started turning slower and more uneven before he started falling down.

Everything in the hallway had turned silent too.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I spoke frantically taking ahold of Blythe, preventing him from falling to the ground.

He had started choking as my eyes turned wide, with both anger and fear. My head snapped up as I quickly ran across the room to Shiro who sat behind the long table with all the other teachers.

"Take Blythe!" I spoke desperately, carefully shoving Blythe into Shiro's hands as he looked at me confused.

"Hey what's- Keith!" I heard behind me but couldn't stop my feet from running back to the hallway. Multiple people looked up as they heard Shiro yell out at me but soon returned to eating dinner.

Tears filled my eyes which confused me. I don't care about my soulmate.

_But I do care about Blythe.._

A frustrated groan escaped my lips as I turned the corner, my feet slipping slightly as I tried to regain my balance quickly pointing my wand at the scene going on in front of me.

There were too many people for me to see who was actually being targeted.

Honestly, thank god.

But I did see the enchanter.

Hatred filled his eyes as he twisted the wand in his hand which was shaking furiously at this point.

"Expelliarmus!" I blurted out, it was the first thing that came to my mind.

The enchanter's wand was knocked from his tight grip as it flew across the room. Everyone's head twisted to me as violent coughs started to fill the air around us which was thick with tension.

"What the hell?!" The guy who I recognized as James, the guy who first tried to humiliate Lance, stood up and got up in my face.

His brow and lip was cut and bleeding quite heavily.

Takashi and other teachers walked into the room right after though.

"Step the hell away from him." He grumbled out stepping between me and James as he raised his voice at the other students.

For me everything faded out as I only had one thing on my mind.

_Blythe._

"Shiro-!" He continued talking, about the nursery or something.

"Shiro!" I repeated again but louder.

"James, follow me. Right. Now." He already turned around and started walking towards his office, James following behind him.

"Fuck- Shiro!" I now yelled stepping in front of him.

"What?!" He asked still obviously angry at the situation he stumbled upon.

"Sorry just-" I stuttered out.

The look in his eyes turned softer as he put a hand on my shoulder, giving me reassurance it was okay.

"Where's Blythe?" I asked him, my voice shaking slightly.

"Right here.." He spoke softly.

He opened his robe and carefully took out the red, purple and dark blue scaled dragon from one of the huge pockets the robes have.

"He's fine." Shiro exclaimed carefully turning him over to me.

"Thank god.." I mumbled out holding him closely to me.

"Thank you.. for taking care of him-"

"You're lucky the distance between you two wasn't that great. You know you can't go anywhere without your familiar- sorry, your spirit animal." Shiro explained to me.

James groaned out from behind Shiro.

"Can we please move on now? Worried dad figure, only a certain distance from your familiar bla bla bla- we already know this stuff. Now can I get my punishment and leave?" He said bitterly, obviously not having any regrets about what he just did.

"I should seriously k-" I started but was pushed back by Shiro.

"Keith just go to the dormitory. He's not worth it." He mumbled the last part near my ear so only I could hear.

"Fine." I sassed and took my leave.

I quickly made my way up to my dormitory, almost missing the staircase which started to move to a different position the moment I took the last step.

My hands were still shaking slightly as I ran up the stairs to my dorm, I walked into the room trying to be as silent as possible cause most of my roommates were already sleeping. It was already turning quite late after all.

Even though I was trying to be silent, I couldn't help being jittery with my stupid shaking hands. I as good as threw my book onto the ground and shakily tried to take off the annoying tie around my neck.

"Keith calm down please.." Blythe whispered out, his voice raspy.

This only made my hands shake more as I sighed. I plopped down on my bed kicking off my shoes, still trying to get this god damn tie off.

"Damn tie!" My voice shook as I cursed out the fabric.

Blythe flew to my gloved hands. He lowered himself, his clawed paws digging into the leather of my gloves.

"Stop." He spoke firmly but couldn't hide the pain coming from his throat.

My hands stopped shaking when he had lowered himself on them. I took a deep breath in trying to calm myself even more.

"Lower your hands, shake-lord." He teased making me groan slightly.

"Definitely okay if you can still joke around." I mumbled out as Blythe worked on the now very knotted up tie around my neck.

"Let me take care of the tie from now on, yeah?" He grumbled, pulling on the tie.

"Guess charms aren't your only weakness." He chuckled out but soon regretted it as he coughed out slightly.

My eyes wandered down in worry at the dragon flapping his wings and angrily pulling on the tie with paws and sharp teeth. He was all of a sudden thrown backwards as the tie was finally released from my neck, making me want to chuckle at the shock in his little gasp. I tried muffling it but ended up sputtering it out anyways.

"Oh, shut up." He grumbled flying back into my vision, tie in paws.

"Sorry-" the last chuckle came through as I took ahold of the tie. "Thank you.." I said with a smile as he nodded his head turning to the bed.

He flew beside my pillow and laid down letting his eyes flutter shut.

I quickly changed into some pajamas, brushed my teeth and such, and then finally got to curl up underneath the blankets, hugging my legs closer to me.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that.." I heard Blythe whisper out as he trotted closer to me before laying back down near my chest. "He.. he's sorry too.." Blythe whispered even lower hiding his expression with his tail.

"He better be. It was his fault in the first place that you got hurt." I grumbled out slowly letting go of my legs as I hugged Blythe close instead.

"I can't lose you. Not you too.. You're too important to me Blythe.." I whispered into the dark closing my eyes so the tears forming in my eyes wouldn't be able to drop.

"I'm trying Keith.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to explain real quick. If you get intentionally hurt, get into fight at your own will, or anything like that- just getting yourself hurt at your own will. It will channel through to the spirit animal. 
> 
> If you get hurt by accident, it won't channel through to the spirit animal.
> 
> If you're in life threatening situations/have life threatening injuries they then again will channel through to the spirit animal. If it's by accident or not, it will channel through.
> 
> When soulmates get into a fight with one another, even if they don't or do know they're soulmates, it won't channel through either.
> 
> (There can be some exceptions in certain situations, it's a little hard to explain haha)


	6. Chapter 6

_Lance's Pov._

My alarm went off beside my bed as I groaned in slight agony. I did absolutely not feel like waking up and getting ready for today.

Though I do hope it's less shitty than yesterday! I have my first Quidditch game today after all!

I rolled over to Sage who was still silently snoring beside me on the other pillow I had.

"Hey Sagey..? You up yet?" I whispered out softly petting her furry head and ears.

Her nose twitched slightly at my touch but she obviously wasn't waking up soon.

"So she's still asleep.." I whispered with a chuckle before quickly getting up off the bed.

My uniform was sitting ready in the corner of my room hanging over the chair. Most of my room mates were actually still asleep at the moment because they didn't have to do everything I did need to do.

My morning routine..

Believe me, I love my routine! Just not when I have to wake up at 06:00 in the morning to actually be ready for school at 08:30..

I grabbed all the stuff I needed before making my way to the shower. I washed my face and put on my face scrub before stepping underneath the shower. I couldn't play music this early in the morning cause I'm pretty sure my roommates would kill me.. so no music for me this morning.

After I was done showering I washed of the scrub and washed my face once more before finally getting out. I quickly got dressed in some comfortable clothes before wiping the mirror clean from the fog.

My nose was broken just yesterday but luckily the nurse was able to fix it in no time, so no real damage done there I guess. My neck actually was slightly discolored and I've had a pounding head ache ever since I got out of bed, it worsening every minute.

Even with my headache I needed to dry and straighten my hair.

Yes, I straighten my hair. It can be extremely curly and untamable.. and I'd rather just not deal with it today.

Straightening it is the easy way out I guess.

I quickly blow dried my hair and straightened it the best I could. I put in my contact lenses too before I took ahold of my toothbrush, wetting it before putting toothpaste on it and after, wetting it once more.

"Please let my uniform cover those marks." I mumbled glancing at my neck in the mirror before starting to brush my teeth.

"Hey Lance, you almost done in there?" I heard one of my roommates through the door after I was almost done brushing my teeth. I quickly rinsed my mouth before replying.

"Yeah! Just a second." I called out throwing my dirty laundry into the basket and picking up my phone before exiting the bathroom.

"Sorry if it took too long." I said sheepishly.

"No it's fine! Just needed to use the toilet." He said with a chuckle.

My phone rang again with another alarm which I cursed at before quickly shutting off.

"Let's turn _all_ of you off." I mumbled plopping down on my bed and turning off all the other alarms I set.

My eyes wandered to my uniform draping over the chair, a sigh escaping my lips.

_'That's obviously not going to work..'_

The thought crossed my mind as I quickly scavenged through the cabinet beside my bed. I took ahold of the mirror I took with me from home and my wand plus a book.

Quickly my fingers slipped through the pages as I tried finding the specific spell I was looking for. It was just to hide the bruising that was happening on my neck.

Yes, I do actually know some spells... ever since one of the professors visited my house and explained everything about the wizardry world, and me finding out I had the potential to become a great wizard, me and my family went to Diagon Alley to pick up the school supplies and some extra books with less complicated spells.

I've been practicing them ever since I got the books.. yes I know I'm behind on everything and it's not something I like. Makes me vulnerable in some sort of way I guess. I found and performed the spell, the bruising now less than before, but still slightly visible.

"Okay, good enough." I sighed out but heard a yawn from beside me.

My eyes made their way to Sage who finally started to stretch and wake up. I turned on my phone to look at the time.

"So you wake up around 8 huh? What kind of girl are you? We literally start class in 30 minutes?" I chuckled out rubbing Sage's ears as she woke up.

"Good morning, my girl." I spoke with a teasing tone.

Her paw pushed my hand away from her ears as she grumbled.

"I'm not your girl, Lance." She spoke as she opened her eyes to look at me.

"But who ever is connected to you is." I teased once more, wiggling my finger at her as she cursed at me.

She snorted out as she finally sat up pushing my finger away from her.

"Lucky _'girl'_ , right Lance?" She continued her evil chuckles as she hopped off my bed towards the chair my uniform was on.

"What are you laughing at. Obviously she's the luckiest gir- no, no, no, correction.. luckiest woman in the entire universe. Every freaking reality you little shit." I said giving her a light push as she fell over on her cute bunny butt.

"Oh Lance.. you don't even know if you're straight or not." She smirked at me, somehow making herself comfortable as she slightly leaned back quirking her none existent brow.

My cheeks flushed ever so slightly red as I hit her around the ears with the tie I quickly grabbed from the chair.

She let out her chuckles as I continued sputtering back at her.

"Sage I'm as straight as uh-" I looked around.

"I'm as straight as this fucking book!" I spoke enthusiastically as I ran my finger along the spine of the book.

She looked at me dumbfounded.

"Lance the book is fucking square." She deadpanned at me.

"It literally has curves! Like your sexua-" I took ahold of the bunny quickly putting my hand over her snout as one of my roommates walked into the room.

"Hey Nino!" I spoke awkwardly as Sage squirmed around in my arms.

"What are you- you forgot your.. your tie of course." I cleared my throat as he awkwardly stepped back towards the door slightly wiggling the tie in his hands.

"I'll see you in cla-! Yeah, bye!" I waved at him with the biggest fake smile I've ever mustered.

"Fucking stupid." I groaned out placing Sage down on the chair as she started to laugh at me.

"I've never seen you turn red like that!" She chuckled out earning another hit across the ears.

"Oh shut up.." I mumbled out still feeling that my cheeks were slightly heated.

Slowly I started to quickly change into my uniform. Lastly tying the tie tightly around my neck.

Sage had tried to do so earlier when my uniform first arrived, when the now blue tie was still black, but she fucked it up so badly! I made her swear to never touch a tie again.

"Let's go Sage or we'll be late!" I called out taking ahold of some of the books I'd need. I quickly tied the ropes around them and around my arm, still keeping a tight grip on them though, as I walked into the bedroom where Sage still was.

She hopped off the bed with something in her mouth which she handed me once she reached me.

I let her hop on my arm up to my shoulder taking the package from her.

"Thought you'd need it." She said with a smile and twitch to her nose.

She did that when she was showing a lot of emotions. Happy, sad, angry, disgust- just everything really.

I twisted it around in my hand.

"Oh, for my headache!" I said, slightly turning my head to her so I could see her in the corners of my eyes.

She nodded with happiness closing her eyes while doing so.

"Thanks Sagey.. how'd you know?" I asked scrunching my eyebrows together.

"I have my ways." She smirked, again quirking that nonexistent eyebrow in a teasing manner.

A chuckle escaped my lips as I shook my head, lightly giving her a push once more. Not to hard to make sure she doesn't fall off my shoulder.

"And Lance.. you do know I would support you right? If you were.." she wandered off not wanting to embarrass me, now that we were walking around the busy hallways.

Not that I would be embarrassed specifically. But I'd rather not be outed right now if I actually was.. you know.

"Yes, I know Sage." I replied with a sigh.

"You've said so a million times! Like do you want me to like guys?" I asked her with a chuckle, turning my head slightly once more.

"-aybe.." she mumbled out.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Just hurry up or you'll be late again!" She said.

"Yeah yeah.." I grumbled out turning the last corner, I walked to the end of the hallway and ended up in my first class of today.

_Potions.._

A sigh left my mouth as I opened the door and entered the class. Not a lot of people were here yet but I did notice name cards on the tables.

"Everyone's mixed up huh? No sitting with House buddies.." I told Sage as I felt her nod against my neck, her ears rubbing against my ear and hair.

My eyes wandered around the room looking for the blue Ravenclaw mark with my name next to it. I could see the Ravenclaw names but sadly not the others, so there was no way of knowing who would be beside me.

"There I am." I said, quickly taking my leave to the table.

I looked at the person beside me.

Not there yet.

"A Hufflepuff, okay. I can deal with that." I spoke as I dumped my stuff on the floor beside the table. The chairs were placed underneath the work table which I quickly dragged out from underneath it to take my seat.

The teacher, frankly, was gone at the moment. Students were still spilling into the classroom quickly taking their seats.

A sigh escaped my lips as I looked down at the stack of books on the floor. I quickly picked up the book that was named 'potions witchcraft', and started flipping through it.

My mamá and abuelita taught me how to cook, so all I'm hoping for is potions being the same as cooking.

But honestly.. my expectations are low.

"Lance!" I heard my name being called, my head snapped up at the sound and soon I saw a familiar looking Hufflepuff make his way over to me.

"Hunk!" I exclaimed happily as he walked up to me.

"So we're potion buddies huh?" I asked with a smirk as he walked around the table, neatly placing his books in the corner of the table before taking his chair out too and sitting down beside me. Him being obviously way more neat and careful with his stuff compared to me.

"I was nervous I would end up with someone very mean to be honest." He spoke with a nervous chuckle scratching his neck.

"I heard some of the Ravenclaws were very mean.. James." He spoke, obviously trying to start a certain conversation.

"Hunk, I'm fine. Really. My House is great and I love it there!" I said, hopefully putting enough reassurance into my voice and the smile that made its way across my face.

I hoped the bruises around my neck were covered enough and my behavior wouldn't give away my pounding, ongoing headache.

"That was quite the fight huh yesterday?" I heard another voice from in front of me.

Pidge.

"I lived okay? That's all that matters. Also, if he hadn't pulled his wand I would've won anyways." I replied with confidence making Pidge snort out.

"Hey! I'm serious!" I chuckled out throwing my quill at her, which obviously failed miserably as it floated away towards the person next to her that just arrived.

The quill ending up in.. a mullet.

"Keith?" I asked before he turned around pulling the quill out of his hair.

"Seriously, Lance?" He growled, successfully throwing the quill my way as it poked my cheek.

"Hey! It wasn't meant for you mr grumpy pants. Also, watch it! You could've poked my eye out you ass!" I growled back at him slamming my hand on the table, quill in hand.

"Well-!"

"How did you even know that was Keith..?" Pidge questioned scrunching her eyebrows with a smirk.

"Oh, I'd recognize that mullet anywhere." I grumbled out leaning back as I crossed my arms, hoping there was something to rest my back on which, sadly, wasn't the case.

My slick tough boy act was ruined as I flapped my arms around, a shocked expression on my face as I tried to find something steady to hold onto.

My hands took ahold of the chair I was sitting on behind my back, it slightly tilting backwards by the shifting weight.

Laughter filled the room by the three around me as I quickly grabbed ahold of the side of the table that was closest to Pidge and Keith, just to make sure my chair didn't tilt over and fall.

My cheeks flushed ever so slightly as I grumbled, my head burying itself in my arms, them still tightly clamped to the table.

"I meant to do that.." My voice was muffled due to the fact my face was buried into the sleeves of my robe, trying to hide the blush that was growing more heavy the harder and longer they laughed.

Wait-

My head snapped up as I saw Hunk, Pidge and surprisingly _Keith_ were laughing.

_In these past couple of days I've never seen him laugh, nor smile even once. He only was 'mr grumpy pants' all the time, or at least when I was around._

My awkward blush faded, but a different started up now again.

A light smile spread across my face looking at Keith, who I had actually disliked since day one, wipe the few stray tears from his eyes as his smile shone brighter than any I had ever seen before.

The laughter around me slightly faded, his eyes looking into mine.

They fucking glistened.

May be because of the tears of laughter but that didn't matter to me apparently.

My eyes slightly widened as I felt the blush sink in even deeper.

My head ducked down between my arms again as I tried to hide my face once more. I moved slightly too fast causing a dull 'bonk' to be heard on the wooden table.

I groaned out, my hands wrapping over my head as I already felt the worst headache ever become even worse.

Honestly, I don't mind that they're laughing at me again. Because yes, that was fucking stupid. I would've laughed myself too.

But all it did right now was make my head hurt so, so, _so bad._

"Lance..?" Sage's voice sounded faded as now even a beep filled my ears.

"Everyone take your seats! Potions class is about to start."

Great, why did the teacher have to arrive now..? Why now?

"Lance are you okay buddy?" Hunk's voice already sounded a little better to my ears as I squeezed my eyes shut for a couple of seconds.

_Lift your fucking head, dumbass._

I took a deep breath putting on a fake smile as I looked at Hunk.

"Sorry, didn't sleep to well so I'm tired." I quickly made up.

He just nodded slowly, looking me over once more before his eyes wandered back to the teacher.

Pidge and Keith had already turned around once the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class! I'm Coran your Potions teacher. For the ones who aren't experienced yet with the class, it is indeed somewhat like cooking. But do not put all your faith in that fairytale. Potions can be dangerous and 'bite back' if you mess it up." Coran started the class.

"Isn't he the teacher that was on the boat with us..?" I whispered to Hunk, twirling my quill in my hands.

"Yeah, he is actually." Hunk whispered back.

"So mr. McClain I can presume you already know all about this potion?" I heard from the front of the class, my head quickly snapping up to the teacher.

"I-"

"No, but he does know his way around the kitchen probably." Snickers filled the room as I sighed in annoyance.

"Seriously, just cause I grew up mundane?" I mumbled underneath my breath, putting the quill down on the table.

"No, sorry mr. Wiembleton." I apologized my eyes connecting to his.

"All is forgiven _if_ you help me out up front here." He said with a reassuring smile.

_No, why? I'm just going to mess up and get laughed at again._

"Sure.." I spoke softly as my chair screeched over the wooden floor.

I slipped off my robe quickly before slowly making my way up front.

"You should roll your sleeves up, my boy." Coran said as I did what he asked.

"With this potion you could make anyone fall in love with you." Mr Wiembleton started. "pluck the rose petals carefully and throw them in. Just steer it till I'm done with my explanation." He explained silently to me as I nodded my head. "Well, love? It will never truly be 'love'. The person who takes the potion will be overly obsessed with whoever gave the potion in the first place. How long the potion works depends from person to person, and potion to potion. The smell of the potion will smell like everything you love and adore, what you find appealing. It will lure you in so you'll want to drink it." I had plucked the rose petals and thrown them in by now. Started steering halfway through his explanation.

"Mr McClain successfully finished the potion." He exclaimed, making me realize I could stop steering.

"You can take your seat again, Lance." He said to me as I made my way back to my seat.

"Okay, I want all of you to gather around the table. We'll all take turns to smell what the potion smells like. Do no get too close or you'll want to drink it." Coran instructed making me realize I just walked back to my chair, just to turn around again and go back to the front.

"Yeah, and we wouldn't want to fall in love with McClain, now would we?" I heard one of James his friends snickers as they walked by me, a shoulder bumping into me.

I stumbled back slightly bumping into someone else.

"Watch where you're going Lance." Keith growled out pushing past me.

"Just let him be." I heard Hunk from beside me as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

A soft smile spread across his face, his hand squeezing my shoulder slightly.

We all ended up near the front of the class as multiple students already made their way up to the front to smell what their love potion would smell like.

"Keith, why don't you come up next?" Coran asked friendly, probably knowing that Keith was a hothead.

"I'm not sure I should." He replied.

The class, mostly Gryffindors, started playfully _'boo'ing'_ him as he let out a light chuckle.

"Alright, alright I'll go!" He said holding his hands up.

I crossed my arms as I saw him make his way across the classroom to the table that held the kettle with the potion.

He sighed out, probably thinking the same as me.

_This is stupid._

He took a breath in with the same expression. But it soon changed as his face turned into a more.. sad? Is that the emotion? Sad one.

"What do you smell, Keith?" Coran asked curious.

"I uh.." he shoveled around on his feet.

"I smelt sand. Hot sand.. and uh.." he wandered off again scrunching his eyebrows together as you could see him take another breath.

"Fire. Or I guess wood burning, uh... the smell of Floo Powder. And the last is the same as everyone, my familiar." He sputtered the last sentence out quickly as he took his leave back into the crowd.

Instead of staying near the front with other Gryffindors he pushed his way all the way to the back, near me.

"Hunk! Would you come up please?"

Hunk made his way up front and did what everyone else did. Smelled the potion, told us what he smelled.

"I smell freshly baked cookies. Spell books. Everyone in my family just has this certain smell.. it reminds me of home and yeah, my familiar." He spoke with a smile.

A light smile formed across my face at the word home.. smells like home huh?

"Pidge! Come up!" She excused herself, much like she did on sorting night, to make her way across the room to the front.

For her the potion smelled like:

"Flowers, my mom is a florist. New books, probably because the technology stuff I'm into isn't that old yet, also spell books and my familiar like everyone else." She made her way back to the crowd quickly blending in again.

"Was that everyone?" Coran asked.

I haven't gone. But to be honest I'm not sure I want to go.

"No, Mr Mundane hasn't gone up yet." A voice called out.

My hands became jittery as I felt my heart sink.

"Sorry Lance! Please come up too." Coran said with a very inviting smile, probably hoping I'd still come up and try.

My eyes closed as a sigh left my lips.

Once I stood in front of the bubbling pink devil I had a hard time breathing.

I don't want to smell home. It will just remind me of how much I miss it there. My sisters, brothers, niece and nephew, my mom, my dad, my abuelita- just everyone.

"And?" Coran asked, eager to know what I'd smell.

My eyes widened slightly as I looked down once more, quickly taking a breath in.

"Uh.. I smell the ocean. I smell... my home- Cuba?- or my family I guess."

Seriously? Garlic knots? Seriously? Not saying that.

"And my familiar.." I finished quickly wanting to walk away.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Coran spoke behind me.

I stopped dead in my tracks freezing up.

"I-.."

_How the fuck did he know?!_

My shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Garlic knots.." I mumbled out, indeed hearing light snickers through the room, just as I thought.

"Obviously his scents would be so fucking normal-"

"-I think," Coran spoke above the words from James and his friends.

"I think his normal, mundane life is very refreshing for all of us. And I think you should all be looking up to him instead of bringing him down. You all got in because of your parents. You were almost already guaranteed a spot at Hogwarts since you were all born. This boy had nothing to do with the wizarding world but was _chosen_ to be a part of it!" Coran exclaimed confidently with a smile, his arms crossed as his eyes looked into mine.

Honestly, I don't know if he's making things worse or better now.

Everything turned silent as I now quickly continued to shove my way to the back of the crowd. I bumped into someone once again.

My eyes shot up, meeting purple.

_Not again._

"Sorry.." I whispered out pushing past him too.

"Okay everyone! In a couple of months we'll have learned how to make this potion, it is a more advanced potion but I have faith we'll be able to succeed in learning it by that time. It will be the potion you will have to make as a test, for a grade." Coran exclaimed.

"I also want you all to write down what you smelled now and after we all make the potion again in a couple of months I want to see if the smell has changed!"

Instead of staying in the crowd I decided I'd just go to my desk already and wait for Hunk to come back.

Sage looked at me with a saddened expression as I walked over to her.

A sad smile spread across my face as I sat down softly rubbing her ears as she melted into my touch laying down on the old wooden table.

"You did great Lance. It's fine." She whispered out making me feel a little better.

"Yeah, I just hope what Coran said didn't piss them off even more.." I whispered back leaning on my left hand as I continued petting Sage with my right hand.

"It was nice though.. to have someone stand up for me for once." A light smile spread across my face. Sage nodding in agreement.

Slowly everyone made their way back to their work tables and sat on their chairs. And so Coran started to explain the first steps of the potion, like more about how it came to existence and how long the effects would last, what was up with all the _'depends on the person and potion'_ stuff.

I decided I liked this class and took a liking in Coran too.


	7. Chapter 7

_Lance's Pov._

Apparently I was actually really good at potions. It indeed was like cooking and I enjoyed doing it.

My other classes went by fine too and before I knew it it was already nearing the end of the day. Which meant dinner and then the Quidditch game..

"I'm actually quite nervous Sage. What if I get hit by a Bludger and break my arm or something?" I asked her as I was slowly making my way to my room to change clothes.

"Lance you'll be fine okay? Also, bones heal, just don't break your neck okay?" She said as I gasped out slightly furrowing my brows as I turned my head to look at her.

"Seriously?" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I wasn't kidding." She chuckled out.

"Very funny." I grumbled taking the last steps before finally arriving at the top.

I hated going to the Ravenclaw tower on my own, cause honestly I don't think I'd be able to figure out the conundrum on my own.. I'm not intelligent enough. Just like James says.

"Good afternoon, what's the conundrum of today?" I asked the lady dressed in silky blue.

She smiled before she spoke.

"Hello Lance. The conundrum of today is:  
What gets broken without being held?" She asked me.

My eyes faltered slightly as I looked around trying to figure it out.

_Come on Lance if you don't answer correct you won't be let inside and everyone will see you waiting in front of the door and know exactly you were too dumb for her conundrum.. they'll hear it and laugh cause they'll know immediately._

"Uh.." my headache wasn't a fan of this conundrum.

Not one bit.

"It's something non-physical Lance. Don't think too much about it." She spoke calm and sweetly.

A sigh escaped my mouth as I rubbed my head which started to ache even worse.

_Come on.. something that can break if you don't hold it.. that's many things!_

"Fuck it.." I looked up with tired eyes.

"I don't know, a promise maybe?" I guessed since it was the only thing I could think of.

Rachel, my twin sister, always used to tell me that promises break if you don't hold onto them when we were little. Since my family is all I think about it was the first thing that came to my mind..

"See Sage! I seriously am too stupid to be in Ravenclaw! Why the fuck am I he-"

A click was heard as the door opened.

My eyes widened slightly.

"You should have more confidence in yourself when it comes to your intelligence Mr McClain. If you keep believing what your house mates say you'll be stuck where you are now. Dive into those books and become the wizard I and the sorting hat know you can be." The lady in blue said with a gentle smile before holding out her hand, pointing it inside the hallway that led to the common room of the Ravenclaw dormitory.

"Thank you." I replied with genuine in my voice before stepping inside.

The portrait closed behind me as I made my way up the spiral stairs to end up in the common room, from there on out I went to my dorm.

I walked in but soon came to a stop as the Quidditch uniform laid neatly on my bed ready for me to put on.

"It looks.. awesome!" I spoke jittery as I speed walked to my bed before crouching down in front of it slightly picking up the different pieces to look at them.

I snorted out as I grabbed one of the pieces putting it on.

"Am I Keith yet, Sage?" I asked showing my now fingerless gloved hand.

She let out a chuckle.

"Let the guy be."

"He literally always wears them S!" I exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Hey! I'd do the same if I were human. They have this certain emo vibe I strive for." She said staring into the distance with this certain look.

"Oh shut up!" I chuckled out throwing the other glove at her but she dodged it by jumping out of the way.

"Too bad you can't be up there with me Sage.. but it's for your own safety!" I said plopping down on the bed.

All the spirit animals, at least of the people who are on the field, have to stay on the bleachers surrounding the field. Maybe Blythe would be allowed up with Keith since he can fly but he would only get in the way or get seriously injured.

"It's fine. This way I'll get to see you suffer from a distance!" She said with a smirk.

"I won't suffer! Have a little faith sheesh." I mumbled taking ahold of the Quidditch uniform.

"I'm going to change now if you don't mind, you heathen." I exclaimed teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be taking a nap. Pick me up if I'm sleeping and you're done already. You always take forever." I heard Sage grumble as she found a nice spot to lay down.

I just shook my head with a chuckle as I quickly started to change. I still need to eat dinner too.

After I changed I walked back into the room. Sage's ears twitched at the sound of my footsteps before she quirked her head up at me. Her nose twitched as she jumped from side to side on the bed making me chuckle.

"You look awesome Lance!" She exclaimed before hopping from the bed into my arms making me chuckle once more.

"Now the only thing missing is my broom.." I mumbled out, my eyes scanning the room until they landed on a package beside my bed.

"How did I miss that?" I whispered out walking over to it.

"Because it just arrived." Sage exclaimed sitting on my shoulder, looking down at the paper wrapped package in my hands.

A card came with it.

_'Hey little brother,_   
_Heard you got into the Quidditch team! Congrats! You deserve it._

_But how would you play without a broom?_

_Love, Rachel.'_

"No, she didn't." I huffed out with a smirk as I unwrapped the package, ripping the brown paper wrapping apart.

"No, she _didn't!_ " I exclaimed louder this time as I jumped up holding the broom in my hands waving it around excitedly.

Another card was attached to the broom as I quickly picked it off it.

_'I know this isn't the newest one.. but it's close to the newest one, a really really fast one which will fit your part on the field, and one I could actually afford. I wish you luck Lance. Break a leg ;)'_

A chuckle escaped my lips.

"No wonder you're such good friends with Rachel." I flicked Sage's ear with my finger which made her chuckle.

"What? Did she say something about breaking bones like I did?"

"She-"

"Oh! Oh! I know." She grinned, her eyes almost fucking twinkling.

"Did she wish you to 'break a leg?'" She sputtered out laughing hitting her paw on my shoulder multiple times like someone would hit a table.

"You're both heathens." I exclaimed smiling as I scratched her soft tummy with my pointy finger.

Her eyes closed as she leaned into my touch with a smile.

"Be careful out there you goof." She whispered out close to my ear as she rubbed against my neck.

"I will. Or I'll try." I chuckled out scratching her ear.

"Let's get to the dining hall, okay?" I asked looking at her.

She nodded her head 'yes' as I started walking out the dormitory, broom in hands.

My footsteps echoed throughout the halls, people their eyes were on me, following me as I continued making my way to the dining hall.

_'He wouldn't last a minute out there.'_

_'He's a first year right? How the fuck did he get onto the team already?'_

_'He's a muggle. There's no way any of the teacher would let him into the team willingly.'_

Whispers filled the air around me. I would be lying if I told you it didn't affect me. It does. I mean, I'll still try my best out there and do whatever I'm capable of doing, but right now it's not very supporting or pleasing to hear.

I've never played Quidditch before in my entire life. Knowing my team hates me and all the other students apparently don't have any faith in me at all either isn't helping.

_No. Don't let their thoughts bring you down you dumbass, use them. Show them they're wrong._

A confident sigh escaped my lips as I trudged my last steps into the dining room. I grabbed the stuff I wanted to eat from around the table before sitting down and starting to munch on the food I had grabbed.

The whispers around me never subsided but I soon started hearing loud cheers and cocky remarks from the Gryffindors a couple of tables away.

They cheered Keith on, said he'd kick ass- which he probably will to be honest.

Blythe seemed to take it _all_ in, enjoying the attention and kind words from Keith's housemates.

I would too if anyone cheered me on, I'd be grateful for their support.

Keith on the other hand didn't seem too happy about it..

Yes, he'd laugh from time to time but shrug it off soon after.

"Can they leave the guy to eat his god damn dinner, sheesh." Sage grumbled out scrunching on her food.

Her nose twitching in annoyance, her whiskers flicking around as she continued to chew.

"Oh come on Sage! It's better to be praised and supported like that than be laughed at like this." I said quirking an eyebrow as I pointed a finger at myself before twirling it around the room.

"Actually, I'm happy to be your familiar at the moment. Sorry Blythe." She mumbled continuing her munching.

"If you weren't able to tell Blythe _enjoys_ it, S." I exclaimed taking another bite of my pasta.

She just huffed and devoured an entire grape, her cheeks fluffing as she angrily chewed on it.

A chuckle escaped my mouth as I shook my head slightly. A hand clasped my shoulder making me jump, almost choking on my pasta, just like yesterday with my cucumber.

"So 'the dumb one' made it onto the Quidditch team?" I heard a mocking tone behind me.

A growl escaped my lips as I turned my head to the person behind me.

"Nyma!" I exclaimed with slight shock, but happiness.

"Hey, Lance." She smiled sitting down on the bench beside me.

Even if she was wearing a skirt she put a leg on each side of the bench. Her hands in front of her as she leaned forward.

"So you made it into Ravenclaw huh? How'd you pull that off?" She asked mockingly with a smirk.

I cleared my throat as I scooted a little away from her.

"I honestly don't even know myself Nym. How are you and Rolo? I see you made it into Slytherin." I exclaimed noticing the green and silver tie around her neck.

Her smirk grew as she twirled the tie slightly.

"Rolo's fine. Didn't you notice? He's in Ravenclaw too you know?" She said as she looked up at me through her dark lashes.

"No, I didn't notice. He's in none of my classes, or at least the classes I've had until now, and I actually haven't seen him yet-"

"So.. Seeker huh?" She asked, her hand taking ahold of the uniform I'm in as she examined it.

"First game too. You're nervous." She said with another smirk.

"I wish you luck Lancey Lance. Nice seeing you again my mundane friend." She chuckled out as she stood up ruffling my hair with her hand.

I have known Rolo and Nyma since I was little, they can be nice but backstabbing if you have something they want or do them wrong.

"Attention everyone! The first Quidditch game of this year will start in half an hour. Players should go to the field to meet their team and get ready, everyone else should get going in about 10 minutes." One of the professors instructed as people began to get up.

"Let's go Sage." I said holding out my arm as I stood up. She hopped onto my arm and crawled to my shoulder as I took ahold of my broom again.

"Goodluck Kogane!"

"Kick ass."

"You'll beat McClain easily!" Laughter filled the room as I saw Keith getting up too.

Professor Shirogane had walked up to Keith, clasped a hand over his shoulder as he probably was encouraging him as they continued their walk out the dining hall.

Professor Shirogane in uniform too, a broom clasped in his left hand. The obviously not human one on Keith's shoulder.

Probably robotic.

I shrugged my shoulder as I tore my gaze from the two trying to focus on calming myself down.

"All you have to do is avoid getting hit with a Bludger and catch the Snitch. You're gonna be fine." Sage spoke to me as we made our way to the field.

I met up with my team halfway there. Everyone was very excited. Most of them 4th years but some third years were present too. I figured out the second years that tried out 'didn't make it'. I don't know what they mean by that but all I can hope for is that they mean it in the 'they weren't good enough' way..

Everyone chatted with each other, obviously trying to avoid me which I honestly didn't mind.

They want to hate me? Fine, hate me.

They don't even know me anyways and this gives me the time to relax and just breathe for a second.

"I need to go Lance, they said the match will be starting soon." Sage said as she hopped down into my hands.

Her nose twitched once more as she placed her front paws to my sides, her head against my chest making her ears rub against my chin.

A chuckle slipped from my lips as I caressed her head, soon turning it into playful ruffling.

"I'm gonna be fine Sage! It's just a game." I said as she groaned softly into my chest.

"I don't want you to die!" She exclaimed loudly, playfully.

I chuckled once more as I pushed her head away from my chest, prying her paws out of my uniform.

"Stop it! Just take your place and patiently wait till I get back, okay?" I smiled brightly as I placed Sage down, she took her leave following the other spirit animals, actually starting up a conversation with Blythe who made his way behind the curtain too coming from the other side where the Gryffindors were surely lined up and ready to go.

A sigh escaped my lips as my hand tightened around my broom in hands.

"Okay Ravenclaws! Match will start in a minute or two, I want you to go out there and win this match. It's the first match of the year, let's let them know what we're made of!!" The teamleader cheered the team on as they did their cheer, didn't know they had one.

We all started to make our way out onto the field till it was my turn to step out.

A hand was placed against my chest stopping me from going any further.

"You better not let the Snitch get taken by Kogane, McClain." The teamleader growled out into my ear before stepping away from me.

"I won't." I replied confidently, sharpening my look with the guy before walking out the tent myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——————  
> So I've finally figured out a little bit how I want the story to continue further on. Why do I always start with endings? It makes shit so much harder hahaha. But hey! I've figured out the next couple of steps, so I hope to see you soon again!


	8. Chapter 8

_Lance's Pov._

My gloved hands tightened around my broom as I pulled it back once more, a Bludger passing by me in drastic speed, making a noise only a Bludger could make.

Unsteady breathes escaped my lips as I had lost that spark of gold once more, Keith no where in sight either.

I cursed underneath my breath as I stomped my left hand onto my broom. My eyes wandered over the field back to the Ravenclaw Beaters, snickering as they high five each other.

"You sure your House takes a liking in you, McClain?" I heard a voice come up from below me.

Keith soon appeared in front of me with a cocky smirk on his face as he leaned down on his broom.

"They're just messing around. It's only the first game, mullet." I tried to say least offended as possible.

My eyes wandered away from him as I let out a chuckle, seeing a flash of gold in the distance behind Keith.

"Gotta run." I smirked shooting him a short one handed finger guns before taking off.

A curse escaped his lips as I soon heard him following behind me as we chased the Snitch around the field.

"Gryffindor has scored a goal!" We heard through the arena as the crowd roared.

The stand was now '50-60' for Gryffindor.

Both me and Keith have gotten close to catching the Snitch. But it's made impossible by the Bludgers flying by left and right.

We were now flying almost side by side, me still slightly in the lead as I stretched my left hand out like I had done multiple times before already. Soon Keith made it to my side as he bumped into me, hoping to get me off track.

My eyes quickly shot to him in anger, I glared at him for a second longer before my eyes snapped back to the golden Snitch in front of us.

"There's no way you're getting it, Kogane." I growled out making myself smaller on the broom hoping to catch less air around me.

I sped up inching closer and closer to the Snitch flying in front of us.

That was until I, more heard than saw, the Bludger coming our way once more. it was coming from the left so I noticed it before Keith did, he was still so focused on catching the Snitch on my right that he hadn't noticed danger closing in. Once again caused by the Ravenclaw Beaters..

You know, I could play really dirty right now, get out of the way myself and let him take the hit so he's out of the game.

But of course I couldn't do it.

"Look out!" I shouted, my eyes widening as it inched closer to us each passing second.

I slowed down so I was right beside Keith again quickly pulling my broom to the right as I harshly crashed into him.

We were both thrown off balance towards the crowd of people on the bleacher forming a circle around the entire arena.

Gasps and shouts filled the air as they ducked down. Both me and Keith trying to get ahold of our brooms.

Once I came to a stop, the Bludger who had almost hit us rammed into the wooden bleachers. Wood flying everywhere as it soon came out again on a different side. I leaned down onto my broom just floating above the bleachers for a second, trying to get my breathing back to normal again.

My eyes snapped up at Keith, him doing the same as me.

"Hey, are you alright?" I called out flying my way over to him.

His eyes connected to mine, looking confused to be honest.

"Why did you even help me in the first place?-" He was cut off by another Bludger passing by us making me smirk as I dodged.

Good, I don't even know why I helped him myself. Now at least I won't have to explain myself.

"No time for chit chat! Let's go." I chuckled out seeing the shock on his face from the Bludger which had again penetrated the wooden bleachers.

It took me a while to find the Snitch again. That thing is seriously impossible to find. It's so small and so fast it's insane.

Once I did though I continued the hunt. My hands once more tightening around the blue broom stick as I sped up to chase after the Snitch.

"Ravenclaw has scored a goal!" A ding was heard throughout the arena once more as another point was counted on the scoreboard.

A smile spread across my face for a second before I forced myself to focus on the Snitch again, I can't keep losing this fucking thing.

It shouldn't be this hard. It's a simple job. Chase the Snitch and catch it, do not get hit by any of the Bludgers in the meantime. That's it.

A chuckle filled my ears from beside me once more. Mullet boy appearing in my line of sight once more.

"Long time no see." I growled out as all he could do was smirk and quirk one of his eyebrows.

_What is this? Fucking flirty ass smirk._

I shook my head turning my attention fully to the Snitch once more. It took a sharp turn downwards as it started making its way to the ground in rapid speeds, both me and Keith still following suit after the thing.

"You still going, Keith?!" I yelled keeping my eyes glued to the Snitch.

"You know it. You?" He growled back from slightly behind me. We were nearing the ground real real fast.

"Still going? I'm speeding up." I spoke shrinking my body in again, making myself speed up. I heard a chuckle from behind me as Keith now appeared in my sight right beside me.

"You getting scared?!" I smirked, we should've pulled up by now. It'll be fine though, he's not winning this.

"I'm not scared!!"

That shouldn't be attractive.

I decided it was time to pull up. The ground was close enough for me and I don't have enough experience with flying to dare to go any lower.

My hands gripped tightly around the broom as I started to pull up the hardest I could, hoping I was still on time.

Keith flew past me, air flying around me as he did so. He had different fingerless gloves on now, them tightening around his broom like mine did a few seconds ago. You could literally see him thinking, and once he realized he probably wouldn't make it safely, at least for his legs, he quickly flipped a switch in his head. He pushed his feet up and on top of the broom pulling even harder with his hands, eyes squeezing shut as he finally came to the same level as the ground, only _just_ hovering above it.

Cheers were heard from the crowd around us, cheering Keith on.

"Kogane has done it people! McClain has to somehow catch up if he wants to catch the Snitch!" Was yelled through the arena as heat filled my face.

"God damn it." I mumbled out as I tried to catch up again.

The Snitch took several weird twists and turns throwing both me and Keith off guard, up to the point I even managed to catch up with him again.  
We were so focused on the golden flying ball we didn't realize how close we were to the bleachers, we had to dodge wooden pillars left and right all of a sudden.

My eyes left the Snitch as I first tried to get out of this situation, Keith doing the same on the right side of me.

Huffs and grunts escaped my mouth just purely cause I've never done this before and it's hard to keep up with the speed I have right now.

Once I got out I didn't see Keith in sight anymore, I think Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had scored some more goals but I was just so focused on trying to get the Snitch and not getting hit by things that I didn't even notice.

My eyes shot around the field, looking left and right. They came to a stop once a flash of gold filled my sight, I sped up immediately towards it once more. I stretched my left arm out again in hopes of finally getting this fucking thing.

I could literally almost feel it brush against my finger tips before a loud sound filled my ears. I turned my head to the right, my eyes widening in shock. I retreated my hand immediately as the Bludger swooshed past me.

A chuckle filled my ears as Keith appeared beside me again.

"You better watch out." He mocked me as he grinned.

_"You better not let the Snitch get taken by Kogane, McClain."_

Echoed in my head making me growl.

I snapped my head back to the Snitch extending my arm once more.

"They're both so close! Who's going to catch it?!" Was shouted through the arena, people roaring loudly around us.

suddenly my left arm hit my right arm and chest harshly, as a sickening sound was heard from my wrist. Keith's hand appearing where my hand was not even a second ago, his fingers wrapping around the golden Snitch.

A gasp left my mouth, the Bludger had _just_ missed Keith but hit my left arm with such force it threw me off balance.

And because my left hand is my most dominant hand I lost grip over my broom.

"Kogane has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins with 250 points total!- but wait!" I heard very faintly through the arena.

"McClain has lost control over his br- oh no, he's falling!"

The wind threw me around harshly, the cape you had to wear was tightly wrapped around my body, my left arm being trashed around everywhere as I tried to keep in my pain.

Everyone in the arena was too loud and I couldn't catch up to what was happening. That was until a hand wrapped around mine tightly.

Sadly my left hand was the hand that was grabbed as I finally came to a stop. The entire weight of my body yanking on my left arm as it was held tightly by someone else's hand.

A scream of pain left my mouth as I squeezed my eyes shut, my right hand wrapping around my left arm trying to release some pressure by pulling myself up.

"Take ahold of my hand, Lance!" A voice yelled at me. Everything was hazy, my arm throbbing in more pain the longer I hung there.

I hung my head low feeling like I was going to throw up, my eyes still closed.

"Lance!" The voice yelled snapping me out of my trance.

A gasp once more escaped my lips as I quickly realized what was happening again. I finally looked up to the person who just freaking saved me from falling to my death.

"Ke- Keith?" I groaned out in pain and confusion.

"Yes! Now grab my hand!" He yelled at me. His left hand held the Snitch and his broom stick tightly, his legs wrapped around it as his right hand held onto mine.

I pursed my lips together, furrowing my brows as I slowly started to reach up to his arm. My right hand wrapped around his arm tightly as I tried to pull myself up.

Though my right arm was too weak.

"I-I can't!" I cried out, all the weight shifting back to my left arm as I stopped trying to pull myself up.

"Okay, let go when I say so." He said with confidence.

"What?! No! Why would I-"

"Just shut up and trust me!" He growled out at me.

"Now!" He yelled at me.

A sigh escaped my lips as I let my left hand slip from his grip.

"Is Kogane dropping him again?!" Yells of terror filled the air around us.

My breath hitched as I was scared to even open my eyes. He wouldn't just drop me again would he?

"You can open your eyes now." A soft reassuring voice spoke to me as cheers were heard around me.

I hesitantly peeled my eyes open looking up into Keith's purple ones. Once I let my left hand slip from his grip and fell down he had taken ahold of my right hand that I had forgotten was still wrapped around his arm.

"Please bring me down." I whispered out feeling my left arm throbbing in pain.

He nodded his head, his hand tightening around mine as he slowly started to fly down.

"Keith! Lance!" We heard a voice from behind Keith, I twisted my body towards the sound seeing coach Shirogane finally was able to make his way over to us.

He immediately wanted to scoop up my left arm, trying to help Keith carry me.

"Shiro, don't!" He called out dragging me away from Shiro's reach.

His arm was starting to shake, sweat covered his forehead as he panted out.

"He hurt his left arm. I- I just need to get him down." He shortly explained as he tried to fly down as quickly as he could with the sudden weight shift caused by my dangling body.

Multiple professors had made their way down the bleachers once they saw what was wrong.

My anxiety was getting worse by every second longer I was dangling high up in the air, the only thing holding me up being Keith's shaky hand. My eyes wandered to the Ravenclaw teamleader who was making his way across the field to both me and Keith.

"Let me give you a hand!" He called out as he was now close enough for us to hear him.

"J-just don't grab h-" Keith started but was cut off by my scream in pain as the bitch took ahold of my left arm, pulling on it.

My eyes widened as I realized I just made one hell of a mistake.

I let go.

The pain in my left arm was so sudden and hurt so bad that out of reflex I had wanted to take ahold of it. Shield it in some sort of way.

My breath hitched, gasps and screams of terror filling the arena once more as I experienced what I had experienced not even five minutes ago all over again. But this time I actually made it to the ground.

I landed on the ground with a thud, a groan escaping my lips as I fell on my back hitting my head. I couldn't let anything other than that groan come out though because honestly, what is even happening right now?

"Lance!" I heard multiple voices say.

Maybe there actually were multiple people calling my name or maybe it was just one person, but me hitting my head made everything _so_ disorientated.

"I'm so sorry!" Keith had flown down quickly, almost tumbling over the ground as he made his way over to me, Shiro following right behind him.

"Lance? Lance can you hear us?" Shirogane had asked as he crouched down beside me.

Believe me, I wanted to reply, but everything became so hazy and it was starting to making me nauseous.

Sage had joined my side at some point, I don't remember when.

Professor Shirogane had called out to someone behind him. Keith had held me how Shiro had instructed him to.

My head, once leaning against a chest with a rapid heartbeat, turned to Sage. Her voice being a light in the dark as the lightest of smiles spread across my face.

God she looked distressed and god do I wish I could tell her I'm fine. Or that I'm gonna be fine- that everything's gonna be just fine.

But the last thing I could remember doing was extending my arm to her, a gesture that usually means goofy head ruffles and cuddles.

But now meant comfort and I'm sorry I couldn't be better.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Keith's Pov._

My feet skit across the grass quickly as I tried to follow Shiro and some of the other teacher who were carrying Lance.

Other students were injured too, something I hadn't noticed before.

"Keith!" I heard a voice call out, my head snapping to the sound as an instinct.

A force pushed against my chest, punching the air from my lungs as I stumbled backwards.

A chuckle escaped my lips as I patted Blythe's scales.

"Yeah, yeah. I missed you too." I spoke teasingly.

He looked up at me with a pout as he pushed himself away from my chest.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He growled out. And even though he may say this now, I know he would've done the exact same thing, he's just worried.

"Oh, come on! You would've done the same thing, you dumb dragon." I snickered out as he punched my arm harshly.

"Well, I'm never going to be worried about you ever again." He grumbled out as he flew off my shoulder, ahead of me now.

I snorted out as I picked up my pace, ending up beside my flying spirit animal.

"Blythey Blythe, you love me." I spoke with a smirk.

His head snapped my way, whiskers flying everywhere as he did so.

"Stop! You know I hate that nickname. And as a matter of fact no, I do not, get out of here with your gay ass." He chuckled flying against my shoulder, giving me a bump.

"Don't worry. You don't need to tell me. I know you love me. Even if I'm an asshole to you all the time." I grinned at him.

And so we continued our bickering all the way back inside Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

_Lance's Pov._

_Pain._

That's all I felt as I stirred around on the uncomfortable bed.

Right side is super uncomfortable. Left sid-

"Argh!" I sputtered out as my eyes snapped open, I sat up at a speed I didn't even know was possible. My vision filled itself with white and black splotches as I started feeling sick to my stomach.

"That's not good." I mumbled out as I wrapped my right arm over my stomach, squeezing my eyes shut tightly.

"Lance!" I heard Sage call out my name in relief.

"Ah, Mr McClain. I thought we agreed you wouldn't be visiting us so soon after the last incident." The nurse joked as she walked over to me with Sage, a cup in her hand.

"Believe me, I don't want to be here either." I wondered off, a loud ringing sound filling my ears.

The splotches in my vision disappeared, but now it was just blurry, the ringing in my ears making everything even worse.

My head pounding, the nausea rising.

"Do you need a bucket?" The nurse asked me worriedly as she finally had made her way over to me.

The cup she held was a cup of water, now standing on the bedside table.

I took a deep breath in as I slightly nodded my head a 'yes'.

"Definitely." I sputtered out weakly.

So, this went on for quite some time. It feels like it went on for days, but it was probably just around an hour or so.

Madam Pomfrey was kind enough to keep my curtains closed, the less light the better. After my nausea spree she made me take some disgusting tasting medicine so I would hopefully feel a little better. Which yes, I do feel a little better now that I'm not puking every other minute.

My eyes were squeezed shut tightly as I had curled up underneath my blanket, burying my face into the pillow. I hated the taste in my mouth, but I couldn't get myself to eat or drink anything.

I'm trying to take it slow. Hopefully that'll help with a speedy recovery.

"Hey, Lance?" Sage whispered out as she laid beside me.

"Hmm?" I hummed back at her, refusing to open my eyes.

"Are you feeling any better yet?" She asked carefully, shifting.

"Not really, a little yeah, but not fantastic yet." I answered truthfully, slightly opening my eyes to look at her.

"I was actually scared Lance.." She whispered even quieter than before.

Her none existent eyebrows gave her the saddest expression I've probably ever seen on her. Her eyes watering.

"Hey, hey." I whispered back at her lifting my right arm from underneath my head to rub her ears.

I blinked a couple of times as I brought her closer to me, continuing the soft pats on her head.

"I'm here okay? I won't just leave you like that." I reassured her.

She let out a chuckle as I could feel her bring her paws over her head.

"I'm sorry, that was so unlike me." She chuckled out once more.

"Maybe it was future McClain speaking through you." I teased.

"Heh, sure- though if you think about it, they must have been through some shit to be so scared of loosing someone." Sage spoke up making my chest clench.

"Aw, come on Sage! Please don't. I really don't have the heart to think about that right now." I grumbled as I tried to push the thought away.

"Just sayin' man" She said in this weird accent making me smile.

The curtains were ripped open as I squealed out in fear, pulling the sheets over my head quite immediately.

"Oh my g-! Watch it!" I said, my voice still laced with surprise.

"It's okay Lance, take away the blanket. You should feel a lot better now." I heard Madam Pomfrey's voice from underneath the blanket that I held tightly.

After some grumbling and convincing I decided to listen to her. She's the professional after all.

And she was right, the light didn't affect me as much anymore as it did the first time I opened my eyes. I still didn't feel great, but yeah, way better than before.

"See, now. I put your Quidditch uniform and broom together at the entrance. Gather yourself and get to your dorm as soon as possible. Drink some water and try to eat something too if you can, and then go to sleep. I want you to sleep long enough so you'll have time to heal up a bit before school tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey explained.

"..isn't this all a bit too quick?" I questioned.

"You're a strong boy, Lance. If you actually go to sleep right away tonight you'll be fine tomorrow. Maybe still a headache, some nausea or dizziness. But never as much as today anymore." She explained to me with a voice I've only ever heard my mamá use. Caring and sweet.

A light smile spread across my face as I nodded slightly.

"Okay, thank you, Madam Pomfrey." I said as I picked up Sage after throwing the blanket off completely.

"I hope to never see you again." She chuckled, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Only under good circumstances!" I called back, also chuckling.

"Yes, yes. Now go! It's getting late." She said before waving me goodbye.

I gathered my stuff at the entrance before leaving the nursery. Quickly I found my phone and turned it on.

"09:17 pm.. how long was I out for?" I questioned out loud to not specifically anyone, I got an answer anyways.

"I think around an hour or so, maybe 1 and a half.. or longer...?" Sage mumbled out loud to herself as she tried to think back to what happened when exactly.

A chuckle escaped my lips as I ruffled her head slightly.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm gonna drink some water, maybe tea actually and get ready for bed after. I'm not getting any food down my throat tonight." I chuckled out.

We entered the Ravenclaw dormitory, as expected, no one was actually in the common room anymore. Probably asleep already, it's a school night after all.

 _But since when do people care about that?_ I snorted out as I quickly made a cup of tea for myself.

"You want anything?" I asked Sage, my eyes never leaving the cup and the way I was pouring the boiling water in.

"No, not hungry or thirsty." She shrugged as she jumped onto the table.

"Suit yourself." I smiled rubbing her ears once more.

And so I quickly downed my hot tea, took some medicine against the headache that was still there and so on slowly got ready for bed.

A deep sigh escaped my lips as I plopped down onto my bed, my by now messed up curly head of hair buried into my pillow, vision blurry by the lack of lenses or glasses. I prefer it like this, there's no hard edges to anything.

"I love this the most about a long day. Being able to plop down into a comfortable bed, no glasses or lenses, comfortable clothing and just.. unleashing. Relaxing." I whisper mumbled into my pillow as I felt Sage curl up beside me.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty good.." she whispered out sleepily.

"Good night Sagey." I mumbled out sleepily.

"Good night Lancey Lance~" she teased, my hand soon flapping over her face as I pushed her away from me.

"Fuck you."

Sage's loud chuckles filled the air, a fond smile spreading across my face.

_•~~~~~•~~~~~•~~~~~•~~~~~•~~~~~•_

_Lance's Pov._

I groaned out as I started to hear my alarm fill the air around us.

"No~ not yet~~" I whined as I buried my face deeper into my pillow.

**_Beep, beep, beep, beep._ **

Just shut it out. It's not going off, you can sleep for another h-

"Lance! Turn off that damn alarm!" One of my roommates groaned out at me, making me groan once more too.

"Fuck man." I grumbled out as I moved my arm up.

My hand flapped around my nightstand as I tried to look for my phone, several things were knocked off in this process. But hey, I found my phone and turned off the alarm so.. success am I right?

My head ache was still ever so slightly present, but at least the nausea was as good as gone, just shouldn't make too sudden movements.

I debated whether to wake up now and actually get ready, or sleep and go to class looking like the wreck that I actually am..

...

Yeah, no.

A sigh as loud as fucking thunder went around the room as I grabbed ahold of the blanket I was comfortably laying under. I threw it off of me as I sat up.

I took time to take a breather so the headache wouldn't get an actual chance of returning before standing up.

Once I stood foot into the bathroom and my eyes connected to the mirror, I realized there were bandages wrapped around my head, a piece of cloth laid on the back of my head being held by those bandages. Luckily they were hidden quite well underneath my hair. I continued to just stare at myself for a little inside the mirror before actually forcing myself to continue. I'm too tired for this man.

And so I started getting ready, took a quick shower, face mask included while making sure not to get my head too wet. Brushed my teeth, fixed my hair up and put in my lenses again.

Once my eyes regained their vision I leaned over the sink closer to the mirror with the most disgusted face that I have made.

"Oh shi- I look even worse now." I covered my mouth with my hand before chuckling out.

"Hey, I'm not a perfect human being, what do they expect?" I shrugged cleaning up the slight mess that I made before exiting the bathroom.

My roommates had just started to wake up, so great timing to get the hell out off the bathroom, that way I won't be bothering them in any sort of way or form.

I plopped back onto my bed, startling Sage awake. Or..? Did she startle herself awake?

"Hey, you okay?" I asked with a light laugh.

My laugh soon disappeared as she straightened herself, just trying to breathe.

"Sage?" I questioned worriedly as I tried to get into her range of vision.

"Wha-? Yeah! I'm fine, sorry. Just a nightmare." She quickly replied with a twitch to her whiskers as her eyes connected to mine.

"The same as always?" I questioned her.

She looked hesitant to reply, she told me she has the same nightmare every once in a while but never actually told me what it's about.

"Yeah, but don't worry-"

"You know you can talk to me right?" A reassuring smile spread across my face as I tried to keep eye contact with her.

"Yeah, it's nothing though. It's not even my dream." She replied indicating it was my soulmates nightmare and not really hers.

I nodded my head slowly as my eyes wandered around the room.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready, Lance?" Sage teased me slightly as she bumped into my side.

By that she snapped me out of my thoughts as I quickly stumbled out a 'yeah' before starting to get ready. Change out of my comfy clothing and into the uniform. To be honest, it's not too bad, but I just prefer my own clothing way more.

And so I quickly changed into my uniform before it was already almost time to leave the dorm. I quickly ate and drank something, again taking some medicine for the headache.

"Come on, Sage. Let's get to class!" She hummed back at me before jumping from the bed to my shoulder.

My roommates were also done and about to leave, so we all left the dorm at the same time and continued our way to class.

The day honestly went by quite fast, it was a short day with only four classes. Only charms is left!

While we were walking down the halls Sage spoke up.

"Hey Lance, shouldn't you at least thank Keith for saving your life yesterday?" Sage asked me as we tried to squeeze through all the people in the busy hallway.

"I uh-.. yeah, I guess so. What, did you see him somewhere?" My eyes wandered across all the unfamiliar, some familiar, faces as I tried to look for a certain-

"Found him." I spoke with a smirk.

A certain mullet.

"What? Wher- you recognized him by his hair didn't you?" She dumbfounded me.

"I'd recognize that mullet anywhere, Sage. It kind of stands out." I replied as I made my way over to Keith and his 'group of friends', my eyes never leaving him.

Honestly, I think the Gryffindors who keep swarming him think they're his friend, but he thinks way different.

Once I was in range I could hear their voices, yeah, definitely him.

"- can't believe you won." One of the guys spoke.

"Seriously Jay? It was kind of obvious from the start he was going to beat Mc'lame'." Chuckles filled the air, I couldn't see their faces, neither Keith's so I honestly don't know if he's laughing too right now or not.

"Why did you save that loser anyway? He's fucking strange man." Someone questioned Keith.

"Nope, not staying around for that." I spoke as I took a sharp right, away from the conversation.

"I'm sorry, Lance-" my chuckle cut Sage off.

"And I thought we could seriously become friends if we tried hard enough. Never fucking mind that." I huffed out.

"Uh- Lance, Blythe spotted y- oh, Keith's coming over." Sage sputtered out nervously as she jumped down into my arms.

A sigh escaped my lips as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Hey McClain! Wait up!" I groaned as I stopped walking, waiting for him to catch up.

Soon he came into my range of vision as he caught up to me. A light, easy smile was displayed on his face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me sounding genuinely interested.

_Nope, he's a dick._

"Fine, no thanks to you." I spoke bitterly, wiping his smile off his face.

"What?" A confused look replaced his other one.

"I literally saved your life yesterday, what the hell are you talking about?" He grumbled out, his expression slowly turning more pissed.

"Saved my-" I snorted out.

Yes, I know he saved me but I'm not giving him any satisfaction. I just don't get him, first you're a dick to me, then you try to stand up for me, then later you seem like a dick again and then you save my life- and now you're being a dick again!

"You dislocated my arm and gave my a concussion. Thank you so much for that Keith, you're a hero." I spoke mockingly.

"You're ungrateful you know? You could've broken your neck but no, you! The oh so great Lance McClain, is complaining about a dislocated shoulder. Go fuck yourself." He growled out as he turned around.

"Nice job, Lance." Sage mumbled, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Hey! I wasn't gonna give him any fucking satisfaction. Choose a fucking side, be my friend or not. Don't swerve like that." I explained with just as much annoyance.

"You just made yourself look like a- you really can be a dick sometimes." Sage spoke, a muffled laugh following after.

"Shouldn't you know that by now? You've lived with me all my life." I chuckled out as she made her way back to my shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess I should've known." She laughed as I tried to shuffle passed all the people in the hallway.

"Finally!" I sighed out as I finally arrived at the charms classroom. This class is hard to fucking find, or it's just me.. probably just me.

Professor Wright greeted all the students that slowly trickled into the room. He seemed nice and actually kinda familiar.

"Well, he looks like he could be from Cuba." Sage whispered into my ear as I nodded my head 'yes'.

"Everyone please take your rightful seats, I have already assigned you your seats." He spoke up to us.

I looked around the room trying to find my name.

"There I am- oh hell no." I groaned out as I read the name beside me.

_Keith Kogane._

A sigh escaped my lips as I slowly started making my way over to my seat. I sat on the end of the long table, so I only had one neighbor.

"Why exactly him?" I mumbled out to Sage who just chuckled out, obviously enjoying this.

Once I made my way to my seat I sat down, sorting my books down. I'm honestly really excited for this class, I've been practicing spells and today we actually get to use our wand!

Just hope I don't make a fool of myself anymore.

Out of boredom I opened up my book for my notes and began writing the date down and what class we had, then continued tapping my quill against the back of my hand.

_I haven't written to my soulmate in a while, I wonder if she wonders where I've been or likes the silence._

My eyes caught something in the corner of my eyes as someone stood at the doorway, ready to walk in but stopped mid walk. My eyes met his before he rolled his eyes and started making his way over to me to sit down beside me.

God the air was tense and just.. awkward, as he sat down and opened up his books and took out his wand.

His looked way different from mine. I actually never really thought of that. Does the wand change appearance on what kind of person you are?

I know the wand chooses the owner. But does your personality or appearance change that of the wand?

Probably.

"Alright! Everyone is here so we can start!" Professor Wright started the lesson.

Even the tone of his voice and the way he stood was inviting. I was actually interested in listening to him.

"Today we're going to learn the levitation spell. As you can see there's a white feather placed in front of every one of you. What you're going to do is cast the spell and make this feather float in the air. We're starting with a feather cause it doesn't have a lot of weight, if you want a harder challenge maybe grab a pen and try it with that. But let's first all try with the feather!" He explained.

Before we could start he showed us how to move our wand and wrist.

"Now practice that first, I've partnered everyone up. Keep an eye on the other and make sure you learn from one another."

Neither me or Keith turned to keep an eye on one another and just tried the movement ourselves. I don't need him.

"And remember everyone! Swish and flick." Professor Wright repeated through the room.

A sigh escaped my lips as I leaned back into my chair, I was slowly starting to get bored, it's not that hard.

I felt myself start to wander off, my eyes easily looking around the room at everyone who was trying the movement. Some succeeding, many failing. That was until my eyes landed on my familiar who sat on the left corner of my table, a pencil in her paws as she aggressively moved it up and down.

My laughter filled the classroom as I hit the table with my hands. Sage just looked back at me utterly confused as to why exactly I was laughing.

"No-" my laugh cut myself off. "No, please don't Sage. Don't ever become a witch." I chuckled after my last words, wiping the tears forming in my eyes.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong?" She whispered staring holes into the pencil she held tightly.

I just snorted as I slowly decided to take the pencil away from her. Just in case.. just before she ends up hurting someone okay? Cause that someone would probably end up being me.

Finally I tuned back into the class again, people had started trying the spell now. Like, saying the words and the movement of the wand all together.

Though no one had succeeded yet.

I listened to some of the people around me, they're all saying it wrong or just- no.

My eyebrows scrunched together as I looked back down to my notes. They aren't pronouncing it correctly.

Keith.

Keith is pronouncing it wrong.

Without him knowing I kept an eye on what exactly he was doing. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes.

After a few, failed, tries he started to wave his wand up and down like Sage had done not too long ago.

"Hey- hey!" I growled out wrapping a hand around his wrist so he'd stop waving around his wand.

"Be fucking careful before you poke someone's eye out. By the way, you're saying it wrong." I grumbled out, for the first time the entire class we had made eye contact again.

"Oh yeah?" He questioned me.

" _Yes_. It's Levi **o** sa, not Levios **a**." I over exaggerated the way he pronounced the spell to show him where he went wrong. Though he didn't seem to take it well.

"Well if you are so smart, why don't you show me." He grumbled at me as he crossed his arms over one another.

I hesitated.

"Go on." He pushed. Clearly waiting to see my failure.

"Fine." I growled back. I won't fail.

I picked up my wand, the feather displayed in front of me. I took a deep breath before I started.

"Wingardium Leviosa." I swished and flicked my wand the correct way.

_Please work._

Slowly, gently, I started to move the wand up and down, praying the feather would follow.

"Look everyone. McClain has done it!" Gasps filled the room around me as the feather slowly started floating upwards.

My eyes widened slightly, a light smile spreading across my face as I let the feather float for a little longer before guiding it back down.

Keith had a blank expression.

My eyebrows furrowed together. Like, are you pissed? Amazed? Shocked? What is it?

"Okay, well I'm happy at least someone was able to perform the spell correctly before the end of class! Keep trying everyone. Class dismissed." Professor Adam spoke up to all of us.

Everyone packed their stuff and slowly started making their way out the classroom. Keith was one of the first as he aggressively shoved his stuff in his bag, holding onto his text book and book bag he exited the room.

"Good job Lance, I knew you could do it." Sage smiled up at me before she bumped her head against my hand.

_Then why doesn't it feel like a success?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Keith's Pov._

He pisses me off. First he complains about me saving his life and then he tries to humiliate me at the subject I'm worst at, real low.

A grunt escaped my lips as I continued walking my way down the busy halls of Hogwarts. Stupid Lance with his stupid face.

"Keith, you should've known that was going to happen. You suck at charms." Blythe chuckled out.

"I really don't need your comments right now, Blythe." I spoke to him with a slight growl to my voice.

"Hey, Kogane wait up!" A sigh escaped my lips.

"These fuckers again?" I whispered underneath my breath as I stopped in my tracks so the other Gryffindors could catch up.

"Hey." I greeted them as they caught up.

"Can you believe it? That McClain guy definitely cheated! He's a muggle born for fucks sake." Someone started up.

And for the first time, I didn't feel like defending him. Not this time.

"Yeah, what could he possibly accomplish?" Someone else spoke.

"Didn't he fucking mock you, Keith?" someone asked, I snorted out in anger as I turned my head to look at them.

"It's Levi **o** sa, not levios **a** ~" I chuckled out with venom, "He's a fucking nightmare, honestly! No wonder he hasn't got any friends-" A grunt escaped my lips as someone bumped into me from behind me, their left shoulder colliding with my right one harshly.

"Watch where you're going Mc'lame!'" One of my House mates called after, apparently, Lance.

Guilt filled my chest as he continued his fast pace down the end of the hall before taking a swift left towards the library.

My House mates kept laughing.

"Yeah, run loser." I squeezed my eyes together as I fisted my hand, my other hand still holding onto the book from class.

After unfolding my fist I waved my hands around slightly with a frustrated groan.

"What's wrong, Kogane?" Billy asked.

"You guys suck." I grumbled out before pushing my way past them.

"You do know you literally jumped in the same boat as them. You don't have the right to say that." Blythe said as he flew after me.

"I know okay? I don't know why I did so either." I shrugged, slightly raising my eyebrows as I looked back at my flying spirit animal.

He just shook his head at me, once he looked up his eyes widened.

"Keith look o-" I walked up against someone, my book bag and their books falling to the ground all together.

They fell too.

"Fuck, I'm sorry." I quickly spoke before helping them back up.

"Pidge?"

"Yes, me. Dipshit. Look, I know I'm small but completely over seeing me? Seriously?" She grumbled out as she dusted off her uniform.

"I know, I know. I wasn't looking." I stumbled out as I went to pick up her books.

Once I gathered them all together I looked up at her, her books in my hands.

"I'm sorry, okay? Truly." She sighed out before taking the books from my hands.

"It's okay. Not the first time it's happened anyways." She chuckled out before handing over my book bag.

"Thanks." My eyes wandered over the books she held.

"You're reading about muggles?" I questioned her slightly confused.

"Yeah- I thought- because I'm a pure blood I haven't really gotten to know anything about muggles."

"Same here." I chuckled out.

"Can I?" I questioned, my hand wavering above the first book of the stack, she shrugged before nodding her head.

"Honestly, the things I've read are quite interesting. But the thing I was most interested in was their theories and stuff. I don't remember what they called it." Pidge spoke with excitement.

A chuckle escaped my lips as I looked over the cover of the book. Muggle myths.

"Muggle myths?" I questioned.

"Yes, they talk about them believing in unicorns, werewolves, witches and wizards- but they have a way different and in some ways, inaccurate, image of us." She chuckled. "It also talked about other stuff like vampires, the monster of Lochness, big foot-"

"Big foot? What the hell is a big foot?" My eyebrows furrowed together.

Pidge's smile grew as she took ahold of the robes draped over my right arm.

"I'll tell you, but I'm hungry so we're going to the great hall. You're going to wanna sit and eat something, these are long stories to tell." She spoke with even more excitement.

A smile- an actual genuine smile, spread across my face for one of the first times since I arrived here at Hogwarts.

_I should really ditch those Gryffindors._

And so we made our way to the great hall so we could have dinner and just speak a little more relaxed.

"You want some pancakes?" Pidge asked holding out a pancake.

"No thanks, I'm eh-" I chuckled out, "I'm lactose intolerant." Pidge chuckled for a second before shock came over her face.

She hit the table with her fists, actually scaring the shit out of me.

"Conspiracy theories! That's what they're called!" She continued laughing looking a little less shocked now.

Relief washed over me as I slightly chuckled along with her.

"You know, they're right about some of the things written down in here. Werewolves for example! Yes they do exists, did you know it is a full moon tonight? There could be werewolves roaming around right now!" She spoke with excitement.

"I'm not so sure being a werewolf is all too exciting Pidge. Turning against your will, killing people- even the people you're friends with or family." I explained with logic, I read something about werewolves not too long ago. Didn't pay enough attention to remember exact details though.

And so we continued talking.

I honestly didn't think I'd have so much fun talking and thinking about muggles and what kind of thoughts they have on things. Especially since the only muggle I've met is the one and only annoying Lance-

"Have you seen Lance by any chance?" I questioned Pidge.

It's been quite some time since I've seen him, he couldn't have been in the library the entire time right? It's already almost time to get to the dormitory.

"No, not since I came from the library. When I walked out he just walked in.. he looked upset?" She mumbled to herself.

"Yeah, he's been in there all evening now." Came a voice from beside Pidge.

"Hey, Hunk! Sit down." Pidge greeted him happily.

"What's he even doing?" I questioned Hunk.

"Well, it looked like he was studying, or at least, that's what he was trying to portray." Hunk told me taking a bite of his dinner.

"Oh this is good!" He sighed with a content smile. He pulled out a pen and sticky notes, writing with excitement before ripping the note off. We watched it vanish into thin air to whoever was on the other side.

"Oh," he chuckled out. "I write all the ingredients down to my soulmate, she'll remember them if I don't! Besides, she loves knowing more about the amazing food here." He explained with a soft grin, his eyes glistening.

It's cute yes, it just makes me really uncomfortable since I try to avoid any conversation with my soulmate at all cost.

"I eh.. I'll be right back." I spoke quietly before standing up. I know that caught their attention but it doesn't matter.

"Well that wasn't obvious at all." Blythe mocked me with a chuckle.

"I know, I know." I shook my head.

Looking around for something to drink my eyes landed on a sticky note. A sigh escaped my lips.

My hand reached out to it, I took ahold of it patting out the still burning edges of the paper. A game was drawn on it, tic tac toe.

My heart sank a little.

It may seem cruel, but my soulmate learned throughout the years that I'm not someone who is up for chit chat. So he doesn't try anymore, he uses me more as some sort of diary I guess, tells me about his day and asks me how mine was, never gets an answer but still tries. The only times he's send me games is when he's really upset about something that happened, because he knows I won't talk, but I don't mind the games all too much.

"Are you going to reply?" Blythe asked quietly as he sat down on my shoulder.

I looked over the note. The ink was a dark blue, fine lines. He's somber, disappointed maybe even.

My eyes wandered around the room before I decided to give in. He always plays as circles and I always end up with crosses. But I don't mind, it's not like it matters. But I already know he would argue it does.

I pulled out the pen from my robes. Even if I don't write to him I do always have it on me. Not like I have a choice, it'll just appear wherever I am anyway.

"I guess here is fine." I wrote down a cross on one of the blank spaces before sending the note back.

"You know, for someone who doesn't care about his soulmate, you seem to care a lot." Blythe teased.

"I don't." I growled out trying not to get flustered. Success.

With a shake of my head I finally found something to drink. I took it with me returning to Pidge and Hunk.

Pidge was still talking about the muggle conspiracy theories and Hunk was patiently listening to her blabber.

The note soon appeared again, another circle was drawn. I huffed out with a smile, you're not winning this.

Biting my lip I wrote down another cross before watching the note disappear again.

When the note returned it had a small angry face in the corner, a chuckle escaped my lips as I wrote down the winning 'x'. I let it burn up again.

My eyes connected to Pidge and Hunk.

"What?" I asked them slightly confused.

"Nothing, just the first time I've ever seen you communicate with your soulmate." Pidge spoke for the both of them.

"That's not true." I looked over to Hunk.

Slowly he started nodding his head with an apologetic smile.

"Kinda is-"

Multiple screams of terror filled the great hall. A couple of students of different houses ran towards the professors. Everything had turned silent in a matter of seconds.

"T-there's a were- werewolf! In the school!" One of the students yelled out stuttering.

"It's attacking whatever it can!" Another student said.

Soon whispers and some screams of the other students who were previously eating peacefully filled the room.

"Everyone quiet!" Shiro yelled out over all of us. Multiple professors getting up, Professor Wright making his way over to Shiro.

"All the students from each House gather together! Your Head Girl or Boy will lead you back to the dormitories! A professor will assist the Head Girls and Boys!" Shiro explained to us as calmly as possible.

"Nothing is going to happen. You're all going to safely return to the dormitories and we'll handle the situation!" Professor Wright added to Shiro's speech.

"Okay, Slytherins right here!" The Slytherin Head Girl called out, Slytherins starting to gather around her.

The Ravenclaw Head Girl, the Gryffindor Head Boy and the Hufflepuff Head Boy did the same. Everyone started spreading out to their House, the professors choosing a House to assist and making their way over to it.

Pidge and Hunk wanted to walk to their Houses, I did too. Until I realized one certain Ravenclaw hadn't heard the announcement.

"Lance.." I whispered out.

My eyes shot up to Pidge and Hunk. Quickly taking ahold of their robes and pulling them aside.

"Guys, we can't just leave! Lance is still in the library! For all we know he could be getting attacked right now!" I whisper yelled, hoping the teacher wouldn't notice us.

"What are we-"

"I know what you're going to say but we need to at least try okay?" I quickly cut Pidge off.

She thought it over for a second, Hunk seemed slightly frightened but willing to help.

"Fine. Let's go then." Pidge grumbled out quickly making her way towards the exit.

"Quick, quick!" I quickly said trying to hurry them up a little. We can not get caught or we're going to be send back.

_Lance's Pov._

After what Keith said I decided to go to the library. It's the only place no one bothers me.

What he said honestly hurt. I was just trying to help, yeah maybe not the exact right way but I didn't mean for it to sound taunting!

I groaned out after I placed the books down on the table, my elbows leaning on the old wooden table. My hands rubbed my face, my stinging eyes.

"Am I seriously that bad, Sage?" I asked her, tears filling the corners of my eyes.

"No. Lance you're not." She said.

She hopped her way over to me. Bumped her head against my arm.  
Slowly I pulled away my hands from my eyes, god I feel like a wimp. Jumping into my hands she gave me a sweet smile.

"Lance, you're the best god damn human being I've ever met. You're nice and if you truly care about something you'd do anything for it. Even if you are muggle born you're already ten times better than most of the first years. You may not be smart when it comes to stupid books and reading," She said jumping of my hands just to knock down some of the books that I stacked up on the table. "You're smart when it comes to remembering, when it comes to remembering movements and being able to adjust. No one else was able to do the levitation spell because they didn't get the movement right or because they couldn't pronounce it correctly. You listened and watched and did it the first time you tried. And it's not because you're smart in here." She patted her head. "It's because you're smart here," she displayed her paws to me," and in here." She places a paw on my chest, her nose twitching.

A tear rolled over my cheek, a smile spreading across my face.

"You're your own kind of smart Lance." She smiled at me with such a kind look.

My heart warmed up a little as I let out a chuckle.

"That is the cheesiest thing you've ever said to me! Who are you and what have you done with Sage?" I questioned.

She grumbled before hitting my arm in frustration.

"Oh shut up! I was just trying to help. I don't want to be stuck with a grumpy and sad Lance all day." She quickly covered herself.

"I still feel bad though." I laughed out slightly, wiping away my tears.

"Well.. maybe try your soulmate? If even I was willing to try and help they might too?" She said.

My eyes faltered. I shook my head slightly.

"I don't know, Sage. You know she never replies to me." I told her.

"No, not with words." She smirked.

An idea sparked my mind.

I took ahold of my sticky notes and pen, quickly drawing the tik tak toe set up.

My pen levitated above the paper in hesitation. I bit my lip, my eyebrows scrunching up together.

A sigh escaped my lips.

"Fuck it." I whispered out before drawing the first circle.

To my surprise, a reply actually came.

"Game on." Sage spoke with a smirk as she looked down at the paper.

"Put it there, if you don't they surely will place it right here and you'd be fucked later on."

"No, why would I do that if I can put it right here?" I questioned Sage.

"Hey, don't let me stop you Lance." She chuckled out.

I felt myself hesitating again. Ah, fuck it.

My pen moved over the paper smoothly.

"I'm my own kind of smart right? You'll see! She won't win." I smirked biting on the other side of the pen.

The paper soon came back to me.

The pen fell from my lips, the smirk disappearing.

Sage started hollering out in laughter, catching the attention of the last people leaving the library.

"I fucking told you!" She screeched out in excitement.

"Why do I always lose at this game?" I groaned out, hanging my head back over the back of the chair.

"What are you-" Sage laughed even harder," an angry smiley face! As if that's going to make a difference Lance, you lost." Sage chuckled out.

"As if that's going to make a difference Lance, you lost~" I mocked Sage with fake annoyance as I wrote down the last of my circles.

The next 'x' is going to be the winning one.

I leaned back against the chair, arms crossed over one another.

"Maybe you can try starting up another game?" Sage suggested.

"Did you hear that?" I questioned Sage, my eyebrows scrunching together.

"Hear what?" She chuckled out. "Now, don't try changing the subject Lance-"

"Shut up." I quickly told her, wrapping my hands over her.

"What did you hear?" She questioned silently.

"I think I heard someone screaming..?" I spoke just as silently, a lot of confusion displayed in my voice.

"What..? Why would someone be screaming right now?" Sage questioned clearly just as confused as me.

My eyes widened as I quickly crouched down.

"Lance what the-" I once more wrapped my hand over Sage's snout as I continued crouch walking towards a dark spot in the room.

"Because there's a freaking werewolf in the library!" I whisper yelled at her pointing ahead.

I felt Sage tremble in fear once she spotted the huge beast.

"Get inside my robes." I ordered her, trying to sound as kind and calm as possible.

It's not going to help us if we're both just panicking. It's going to be fine, we're just going to stay hidden. The professors will figure it out and come to find it, then help me get out of this situation.

A low growl escaped the beasts mouth, saliva dripped down its mouth, sharp teeth on display as he looked around the room. I swallowed thickly quickly taking a step closer to the bookshelf, hoping he didn't see me.

The werewolf's loud and heavy footsteps filled the tense air around me. My lip trembled slightly in fear once I realized it was making its way over here. I took in my surroundings, i could continue the way down this bookshelf and take a right into another long hallway of bookshelves.

I mean, it's the only option I've got.

Slowly, I took a deep breath in and out and before starting to shuffle my way down this bookshelf.

_Just stick close to it and don't make any noises. You should be fine then._

The only thing keeping me somewhat calm was me taking slow steady breathing and the fact that I haven't messed up yet. If I mess up my thoughts will go insane and I won't be able to think correctly. Luckily I made my way down to the end of the shelf without making a lot of noise, just the silent sounds of my footsteps. I sighed out in relief once I took the corner around the shelf to an empty hallway of even more books.

Books and books and books. It was all I could see ahead and around me. Like a fucking maze.

"Okay.. come on." I whispered to myself as I started walking down the hall.

A loud howl escaped the werewolf's mouth all of a sudden, I jumped bumping into one of the bookshelves.

"No, no, no, no, no! Please!" I begged as the books on the shelf shook on their spot.

Footsteps of the werewolf sped up as I heard them getting closer and closer.

It felt like everything turned peaceful and silent for a moment, my eyes glued to one of the books nearing the edge..

Before it fell.

The pages ruffled while it fell down, hit one of the tables before loudly banging against the floor. Another growl was heard, the footsteps now running to where I was.

"Shit." I mumbled out, quickly picking up my pace and running the other direction.

I wanted to take off my robes, it would run a lot easier. But Sage is in there, I can't leave her alone and I wouldn't have anywhere else to put her if I take the robes off.

"Argh! Lance what the hell! What have you been reading about these past couple of weeks at home and here at school! What have you learned!" I hit my head with my hand a couple of times as I continued running through the dark halls made out of bookshelves that continued on for what seemed like forever.

_Come on!_   
_Why can't I think of anything?!_

Slowly I was starting to get tired the longer I ran. I looked behind me, it's not there.

Immediately I quit running and tried to make the least amount of noise as possible.

"I-is it gone..?" Sage whispered from inside my robes. After a second she had the courage to stick her head out of the pocket she was hiding in to look around the dark library herself.

"I don't know Sage, I can't see. It's too dark in here." I huffed out trying to catch my breath.

_Where the hell are we?_

My eyes snapped around the room at an insane speed trying to find a way out of here, or if I could find the werewolf and know at least where not to go.

But all remained dark.

Slowly I started taking steps again.

"Do you remember where the exit is Lance?" Sage whispered out to me.

"I think so.." I whispered back as silently as possible.

It can not find us. We'd be doomed.

Now that I realize it, I'm shaking like crazy. My hands trembling, my knees feel weak but at the same time I have so much adrenaline I feel like I could run forever if it meant staying alive.

A loud clattering sound came from my right making me jump once more, a silent scream filling the air. My heart sped up again as I slowly looked to my right. A book had fallen.. but how? there's nothing there?

My eyes widened as footsteps were heard from right behind me, a long dragged out grumble escaping the werewolf's mouth. I snapped my head towards the sound, the werewolf stood tall right behind me.

"Sage get back in my robes!" I yelled out immediately picking up my pace again. The creature barking out at me as it ran after me. I felt around my pockets trying to find my wand.

_Got it._

Though it was faster this time.

It's claw quickly cutting its way through the air towards me.

"Argh!" I cried out feeling my back being ripped open by its sharp claws.

"Lance!" Sage called to me as I fell to the left in another never ending hallway of bookshelves.

The robes slid off my shoulders, it was torn to shreds. Sage fell to the ground harshly with a thud.

She groaned out as she tried getting out of the robes. The werewolf nearing her.

"Hey!" I yelled at the beast in front of me.

It snapped its head towards me, teeth showing as he growled lowly at me.

"Leave her the fuck alone!" I barked at it trying to stand back up.

_Come on, come on. A spell that I've heard-_

The werewolf howled at me, again wanting to swing his claws.

"Expelliarmus!!" I yelled out waving my wand at it.

An energy source escaped my wand hitting the werewolf in the chest as it went flying backwards into one of the bookshelves, books started to fall down onto the beast as I quickly stumbled my way over to Sage.

"Come on!" I yelled, she jumped into my arms.

As quickly as I could I ran towards the exit of the library. The beast was complaining from some distance behind me.

My back was stinging insanely bad, I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Let's hope I don't turn into a werewolf." I tried to joke to Sage as I hissed every once in a while with all the movement I was making.

"Lance this is no time for jokes! And no you won't, it's the bite." She bit back in anger, but I know she's just worried.

My legs felt heavy, blood trickled down my back.

And soon I stumbled over my own feet onto the cold wooden floor.

"Lance! Lance get up!" Sage spoke frantically as she hopped around me, her nose twitching, her whiskers flicking around.

I put my hands to the floor before trying to push myself up.

"Come on." I whispered out desperately as I pushed myself up on shaky arms.

And so I started stumbling closer to the exit, the werewolf right on my feet.

It ran right into me. I stumbled over my feet, dropping Sage right in front of the exit as I laid a little further back.

A groan escaped my lips as I squeezed my eyes.

"You fucking bitch." I groaned once more as I tried to push myself up again.

It's paw pushed down on my back, the sharp claws puncturing my back once more.

A scream of pain left my lips as I was pushed against the floor again, another wound starting to bleed on my back. Blood started to run down my sides. The white of my shirt being stained by a dark red.

"Stupify!!" Someone yelled out from near the exit.

The werewolf being pushed off of my back with a howl, I heard it fall to the ground quite a bit away. Though it wasn't done yet.

Weakly I lifted my head from the floor.

"Pidge?" I mumbled out.

"Yes, come on!" She yelled running over to me.

She took ahold of my arm and tried pulling me up.

"Argh! Stop! Stop." I whined out placing a hand over her hand on my arm.

"Hunk! I need some help!" She yelled behind her.

"Hunk is here too?" I questioned her worriedly.

"Yes." She said, no hesitation in her voice evident.

"Uh, guys! The werewolf is back on his feet!" I heard Sage call out. She was jumping impatiently behind Pidge's feet.

Hunk came running in and soon took ahold of my arm just like Pidge did. Though he didn't stop and just pulled me up on my feet.

I yelled out in pain, squeezing my eyes shut tightly.

"Come on Lance, we gotta move like- right now!" Hunk called out, Pidge already ran to the exit again.

"I'm trying!" I cried out as I stumbled along with Hunk. I looked behind us seeing the beast right behind us again, it's teeth showing in anger.

"Hunk that's- he's too close!" I spoke as I tried to stumble quicker.

But I didn't have to, someone stood in between the wolf and us, wand drawn.

"Confundo!"

_Is that..?_

The werewolf failed to attack him, seeming confused it stumbled around slowing slightly.

"You want to get them? You're going to have to go through me." He growled out, the werewolf seeming stunned by his actions.

_That's Keith._


	11. Chapter 11

_Keith's Pov._

Once I realized Lance and Hunk weren't going to make it without help, I ran inside the library to help.

"Keith!" Pidge called back at me.

"Get help!" I yelled back.

The plan was for Pidge to cast any spells that were needed since she knew multiple, but simple ones. And Hunk was going to help Lance if that was needed, which it is. And I was supposed to get help in case things got out of hand.

They thought my spells would be.. to destructive and impulsive.

Well scrap that plan.

They need these spells.

Quickly I ran in between the werewolf and Lance and Hunk and casted the spell that first came to my mind.

"Confundo!" I casted the spell with ease, the spell throwing the werewolf's swing the wrong way as it was hit with confusion.

It regained itself as its eyes looked into mine sharply. It was furious.

"You want to get them? You're going to have to go through me." I growled out with just as much anger.

The wolf twisted its head slightly, it's eyes sharpening at me before it started to growl out again, sharp teeth showing.  
My breath hitched as I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, my wand slightly lowering.

It's like I could feel it talking to me.

_Get out of my way._

_Get out of my way._

Was repeated multiple times.

But once the beast barked out again I was snapped out of my daze, it had started moving its way towards me.

My dazed expression turned to anger as I took in a deep breath, my wand back up.

"Bombarda!!" I yelled out casting the spell towards the bookshelves it was running beside. A loud explosion was heard as the bookshelf blew itself to pieces, burning books flying everywhere.

Most of it hit my target, some went our way.

My eyes widened, a burning book flying directly towards me.

My arms shot up in front of my face, the book hitting my arm. I protected my head, but my wand was slapped out of my hands once the book hit my arm.

It clanged on the floor and rolled towards where the werewolf was buried underneath tons of books and broken wood.

A shaky breath escaped my lips as I held out my shaking hand to my wand.

"Keith, don't." Blythe murmured at me.

"I have to get my wand, Blythe." I told him as I turned my head to look at him.

He didn't say anything else back, I shook my head walking to my wand. I held my hand out again but before I could come any closer to my wand Blythe flew down to my hand and took ahold of it.

Pushing it back.

"I said no." He growled out.

With a shake of his head he turned back to my wand, swiftly he flew down to get it.

And no, sadly, the werewolf wasn't done yet. It's claw snapped out trying to take ahold of Blythe, but he was faster.

With a yelp he quickly returned to me, handing me my wand back.

I quickly backed up from the beast.

_Come on, a spell._

_What spell?_

My breathing started to fasten as the werewolf started to get up from its place on the floor, the books falling off of its back.

"Keith, now would be the time for one of your fancy spells." I heard Lance call out from behind me.

My head snapped back at them, Lance still leaning against Hunk as they struggled to make their way to the exit.

"I'm trying okay!" I called back in frustration.

A low rumble escaped the werewolf's throat, sounding even more aggressive than before now. My eyes returned to the beast before me.

I shouldn't use a spell I've already used. It may be a wolf but it's still part human, and definitely not stupid.

"Just say something." Blythe said trying to support me in some sort of way.

"I-" I breathed out unsteady, "E-Expelliarmus!"

Time slowed, it was almost as if a smirk spread across the beasts face as it was able to dodge my attack just in time. My eyes widened as it swung at me.

My arms shot up in front of my face again as the werewolf hit me hard enough that I hit the ground. I landed with all my weight on my left elbow, a sickening crack sounding from it.

"Argh!" I cried out, my right shaking hand folding itself over my left elbow. My wand across the room once more.

"Keith!" Both Lance, Blythe and Hunk called out in concern.

"Fuck.." I grumbled out at my throbbing elbow.  
I turned back forward to face the werewolf approaching me slowly. My right arm back on the floor beside me, trying to help me back up and away from the beast that was furious, saliva dripping from its mouth as it crouched down to continue approaching me on all fours.

_Should've listened._

Echoed in my head making my brows furrow in anger.

"Fuck off!" My voice shook in anger and fear as I continued backing up.

That was until my back hit a wall behind me. My head snapped behind me, bookshelf.

The werewolf was now close enough that it's front paws were beside both my legs, it starting to lean over me, my body laying on the floor in defeat.

No, I can't just let it continue do whatever it wants to do.

So as it tried taking another step I lifted one of my legs to kick it back.

"Get off!" I yelled before kicking it again. "Get off of me!!-"

"Keith! Take my wand!!" I heard Lance call out from the right.

My eyes snapped his way, his wand already flying through the air. My breath hitched in pain as I used my left arm to push myself up higher and catch his wand.

"I can't wield your wand, Lance!" I groaned out in frustration as I kicked the werewolf once more. I could tell I was pissing it off but what else am I supposed to do?

"J-just try!! Swish and flick!" He instructed as he weakly showed me the movement I was supposed to make.

_Charms? Seriously?_

I sighed out, my hands shaking.

"Okay.." I whispered out to myself.

Another groan escaped my lips as I turned back to the werewolf, kicking it straight in its snout the hardest I could so I would have a little more time to push myself out of this cornered situation.

As the werewolf stumbled backwards with a cry my feet pushed me up as quickly as possible, I took a step away from the beast. Lance's wand fitting, strangely enough, almost perfectly in my hand.

"Swish and flick!" Lance repeated once more.

Hopefully, the last of the werewolf's growls escaped its lips as it displayed its sharp teeth at me once more.

_Enough!_

It howled out before jumping at me, a slight yelp escaped my lips before I pointed the wand up at the jumping beast.

"W- Wingardium Leviosa!" I swished and flicked the wand at the werewolf before closing my eyes shut tightly, moving my head slightly down and to the right as I waited for the wolf's attack.

"Yes!! You did it Keith!" I heard distantly, my mind fogged with fear and the sound of my rapid beating heartbeat.

My furrowed eyebrows relaxed slightly as I slowly twisted my head back to the now floating werewolf before me, it trashed around angrily, trying to swing its claws at me, but unable to move any closer.

A sigh of relief left my body as I slowly moved even more backwards towards the entrance, shaking wand still pointed at the trashing beast before us.

_I'm not done with you!_

My breath trembled slightly, I was snapped out of my trance once we heard footsteps from behind us, Pidge found the professors.

The headmaster quickly took control of the situation, a shaky breath leaving my lips once more as I tried to stand as far away from the werewolf as possible. Why could I hear it talking..? There shouldn't-

"What the hell did you all think you were doing huh?!" Shiro yelled me out of my thoughts.

Hunk, Pidge, Lance and I all stood in a line beside each other as Shiro continued lecturing us.

"You wanted to act like a hero and find the werewolf? Take it on all by yourselves?!" He may seem angry, but really he's just concerned. He looked between all of us, waiting for an answer, but continued once he realized he wasn't getting one. "You could've died!"

"50 points from all of your houses." He growled at us. Our eyes widening.

"50 points that's-!" I was cut off.

"N-no. Professor Shirogane. It's my fault." Lance interrupted as he let go of Hunk who was holding him up.

Shiro looked at him puzzled.

"I was sick and tired of the names people have been calling me and wanted to prove I was better than that. They warned me not to go but I didn't listen.. they-.." Lance furrowed his brows as he looked back at us. "They came to save me..?" He muttered out, his eyes connecting to mine, a confused daze visibly showing in them.

Shiro just groaned out as he rubbed his face.

"Fine, 50 points off Ravenclaw only. 10 points for Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor for this dumb luck you had." He spoke to us once he took his hand away from his face.

"Just.. promise to never go looking for a werewolf by yourselves again please?" He asked us, a light chuckle escaping his lips as his concerned eyes looked over us.

We all just nodded our head, some of us mumbling a 'yes, sir.'

"Lance and Keith. Go to the nursery. Hunk and Pidge, retrieve to your dormitory's immediately." Shiro ordered us.

We all nodded once more before we started making our way to where we were instructed to go.

A painfully awkward silence filled the air between me and Lance as we continued walking our way to the nursery.

Blythe cleared his throat as he continued floating beside me, Sage hopping next to Lance as he stumbled along.

"Thank you for getting us out of trouble like that." He spoke to Lance.

"Excuse you? We saved his life you know?" I grumbled out back at Blythe.

"If you hadn't insulted him he wouldn't have gotten in trouble in the first place!" Sage bit back at me, standing up for Lance.

"Well if Lance hadn't insulted Keith, Keith wouldn't have insulted Lance!" Blythe bickered back.

"Okay enough!" I yelled out at them.

"Enough." I repeated, the silence finally returning.

"Look okay, I'm sorry for insulting you. But truly, you are a nightmare. You almost got us killed tonight." I chuckled out slightly as I finally found the courage to look at Lance.

"Well thanks, you aren't exactly a ray of sunshine yourself." He grumbled back with a light grin, his voice playful.

"Let's just get you to the nursery okay?" I said offering my right arm to him, I wrapped it around him in a way that wouldn't hurt him after he accepted my offer with a light smile.

He winced ever so slightly as he wrapped an arm around me too, trying to steady himself before he continued walking.

We made it to Madam Pomfrey in no time, she complained about Lance visiting her so soon once again. She joked around with us as she cared for our wounds.

"I'm sorry to tell you Mr McClain but those scratches _will_ scar." She told him while tending to his ripped open back.

My eyes wondered over his expression. A frown was replaced by a smirk in a matter of seconds.

"Its okay, I'll have some badass battle scars left then." He chuckled out. But his eyes gave him away.

_You're a bad liar, Lance._

My thoughts spoke to me as he continued to smugly talk about how he would show his family with pride, it shows he 'lived' is what he called it.

_My thoughts spoke to.. me..._

I furrowed my brows together as I thought back to the werewolf once more. I need to find out what and why that happened. That can't be natural.

"Well, all bandaged up! Now please stay out of trouble boys." She plead to us as we were about to leave.

She treated Lance's back, now only scars were showing, and gave him some clothing. She wrapped my arm up too, but other then that I was supposedly fine.

"Yes~" Lance dragged his 'yes' out. "We will most certainly try not to bother you again!" He chuckled out before waving her goodnight.

I did the same, just a little less enthusiastic and smiley. But I had the same intention as him.

We made our way to our dormitory's.

"So.." Lance started once we came across the split up between the Ravenclaw tower and Gryffindor one. "I'll see you tomorrow in class I guess?" He asked with a light smile as he shrugged.

"Yeah, most likely." I replied holding out a hand to Blythe. He flew down to it before gripping his claws in my gloved hands.

"Goodnight, Lance." I said waving him goodbye as I realized the silence was stretching out for far too long.

"Yeah, goodnight, Keith." He replied before turning around and making his way up the stairs.

Me doing the same until I reached the Gryffindor dormitory. I got ready for bed as soon as possible and laid down underneath the blankets.

My body was ready for a good night of sleep, my mind wasn't though.

"Hey Blythe..?" I whispered out, hoping he was still awake.

"Hmhm." He hummed at me sleepily.

"Do you remember a time with mom and pops..?" I questioned him carefully.

He turned over to me, his gaze looking confused.

"Why're you asking all of a sudden?" He asked me with curiosity.

I shrugged my shoulders slightly. "Just.. never mind." I shook my head with a chuckle. "Its stupid don't worry about it."

"No- Keith don't push me away." Blythe whispered out sitting up straight now, his eyes looking pleadingly into mine.

"You're also the only family I have left, not just the other way around. So please.. please don't shut me out. Not like you do with your soulmate." I bit my lip as a pang of guilt shot through me.

"Tonight... with the werewolf.." I started out, struggling to find the right words.

"What..?" He questioned me curiously.

"It's like... it's like I could understand it.. and it could understand me." I whispered, my eyes finally meeting his.

He blinked multiple times, trying to think it over.

"That shouldn't be normal Blythe." I quickly added in slight fear.

"We'll figure it out okay? Tomorrow we'll go and pay a visit to Shiro an-"

"No, we're not bringing Shiro into this."

".. Okay... then we'll be paying a visit to the library and find out more about werewolves that way, okay?" He reassured me.

"Yeah.. But I mean- what if I.. what if I am-"

"You're not a werewolf Keith. How many moon cycles have passed and how many times have you turned?" He questioned me.

"A million.. and zero." I whispered back.

"Exactly my point. So don't worry about it and get some rest okay?" A sigh escaped my lips as I slightly nodded my head.

"Okay.. goodnight Blythe." I mumbled out, my mind still wide awake.

"Goodnight, Keith.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Keith's Pov._

"-Eith, Keith, Keithh~ wake up!" I was awoken by Blythe jumping up and down on my back as he kept repeating my name.  
My face was pushed into my pillow over and over again and this went on for a little before I decided I had enough.

"Blythe!" I groaned out gripping one of my pillows and hitting him off of my back.

With an 'oof' he fell from my back, off the bed and to the floor. A loud 'thump' sounding through the room once he made it to the floor.

A loud chuckle escaped my lips as I pleasingly burrowed my face back into my other pillow again.

"That's what you get for waking me up." I chuckled out at Blythe who had started making his way back up onto the bed.

A frown displaying on his face making me laugh even harder, shaking my head I tried to stop myself.

"Just wanted to let you know you had to get up but okay. Oversleep all you like." He grumbled as he sat down with annoyance. His scaled tail flapping around like an angry cat.

"Blythe you're not a cat, stop flapping your tail you dumb dragon." I spoke with a light laugh still evident in my voice.

He didn't listen.

With a smile I just rolled my eyes before deciding to get ready. It's already 08:09, only have 21 minutes left before classes start.

While getting ready Blythe had cheered up again, we started teasing each other again like usual and once I was ready we made our way to my first class.

Mid way we met up with Pidge and Rover. My first class wasn't that eventful, Pidge and I just talked about conspiracy theories the muggles made up and added our own thoughts to them. After some other classes we finally had a break.

"How is your arm by the way?" She questioned me, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

Rover squeaked at her, a light chuckle escaping her lips before feeding him with some more pieces of bread.

A light smile spread across my lips before I looked down at my bandaged up left arm.

"It's fine, Madam Pomfrey took good care of us." I replied. My eyes wandered over to my own Spirit Animal.

Blythe was chomping down pieces of meat in unnecessary big bites. I scrunched my brows together lightly tapping his side.

 _Manners_. Went through my head.

He stuck out his tongue to me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, how's Lance anyway?" Hunk joined the conversation, before sitting down and placing a plate of food of his own in front of him.

"I." A voice started up before someone sat down beside me. Very roughly may I add.

"Am wonderful, thanks for asking."

"Lance!" Hunk greeted with a smile.

My head snapped up to him, a smirk spreading across his face before he winked.

_What?_

A shocked and confused expression spread across my face as I looked back down at my food.

A chuckle escaped Blythe's obnoxiously loud ass snout before I flicked his tummy with my finger.

"Ouch!" He groaned at me with annoyance as he rubbed over his belly, a smirk spreading across my face before I continued eating.

"Really? Your back doesn't hurt anymore? It looked quite horrifying just yesterday." Hunk asked with concern as he eyed his new found friend.

Lance just shrugged as he took a bite of the fruits he had gathered.

"So you finally decided you'd ditch your asshole friends?" Lance questioned me, eyes looking into mine.

"I didn't ditch any friends if they weren't friends with me to begin with." I shrugged as I was trying to look for the sandwich I had placed on my plate, only to see Blythe munching it down with a smug grin on his face.

I growled out as I snatched it back from him, a chuckle leaving some of the mouths of the people sitting around the table.

"You suck." I grumbled out, taking a bite.

"And you swallow." He mumbled under his breath as I chocked on the bite I took.

"Seriously what is wrong with you sometimes!" I coughed out.

Lance just chuckled out holding out a hand to Blythe, Blythe smirked returning the high five.

"That's an old one, but that was golden." He continued chuckling out with Blythe.

"Ha. Ha, very funny." I grumbled out continuing my sandwich.

"Oh come on! Cheer up, mullet-"

"May I have everyone's attention please!" The headmaster started from the front of the great hall, cutting Lance off.

_Thank god._

Everyone turned silent after a couple of seconds as everyone now paid him their full attention.

"Yesterday some students were attacked by a werewolf that had infiltrated the castle. But it didn't do it on its own. Someone helped it get in and attack the students. I'm saddened to tell that the werewolf has escaped-"

"What?!"

"It's roaming out there again?"

"Is it still safe??"

"What are we supposed to do?"

"My parents won't accept this."

"Silence!" The headmaster called out over all the worried whispers of the students around us.

"We have figured out the werewolf was broken out of Azkaban, and send here for an unknown reason. This probably won't be the last time you'll see it." He took a deep breath before continuing. "The Ministry of Magic has send the Dementors to find the escapee. Though I must warn you, they won't hesitate to attack a student, or for a matter of fact, anything, that gets in their way. Stay on school grounds and take care of one another. As long as we have each other there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Classes dismissed for today." The headmaster finished.

The silence was filled with whispers once more as everyone still wasn't completely comforted about the fact there's a lose werewolf and now also Dementors roaming around the perimeter.

"We can handle it. We've handled it before and we'll do it again." Lance said with confidence.

"We almost died what do you mean we'll do it again?" Sage spoke my mind.

"Oh come on, have a little bit more faith Sagey!" Lance bumped her slightly with his hand as she continued munching down her lunch.

"Well, what are you all gonna do now that there's no class today?" Hunk asked us.

My eyes connected with Blythe's, we need to go to the library.

"Hey Lance, could you tell us about muggle things?" Pidge questioned Lance with interest as she leaned forward towards Lance.

"Well.. Yeah, I guess so? What would you like to know?" He chuckled out.

While those three started up a conversation I escaped them silently, unnoticeable.

"Keith, wait up!" I heard from behind me as I turned another corner, one step closer to the library.

A sigh escaped my lips as my eyes closed. I turned around to look at the person running my way.

"Adam?" I questioned slightly confused, my eyebrows scrunching together.

A light smile spread across his face as he came to a stop in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm probably the last person you expected to see right now but I was wondering how you were feeling after last night?" He asked me pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

My lips parted to answer, but I turned suspicious quick after, my eyebrows scrunching together once more as I lightly raised a finger at the guy in front of me.

"Shiro set you up to this didn't he?" I questioned Adam.

"No, no! I swear he didn't. I'm just genuinely curious as to how you're feeling." He said.

"He's not lying." Blythe whispered.

He's basically a living lie detector. He says it's all about posture and small details. Something I've never been able to understand.

Human emotions in general were hard to understand. I don't need any other challenges like trying to figure out on my own who's lying or not.

"Okay.. well I'm fine- you would never come to me without reason!" I blurted my mind to him now a little louder than before.

"Can I seriously not be concerned about your well being?" He asked with a chuckle his eyes looking into mine.

The look on his face didn't look natural.

Blythe flew down to my shoulder and sat down. Almost as if on cue we both turned our heads slightly to the left, me raising my eyebrows questionably.

His look turned more uncomfortable before he groaned.

"Okay fine yes I do need something! But I swear to god I do care about how you're feeling-"

A chuckle escaped my lips. "Adam, I know okay. You've proven that enough throughout the years." I spoke with a smile lacing my voice.

"Okay look.. me and Shiro have been together for a while now, like a really long time when you think about it." He chuckled out, loving eyes.

I swear to god these two are the worst. Especially when they were still at Hogwarts and were at that awkward 'I have a crush on you but you're not gay.. are you?' Stage. It was horrible.

He was quiet for a second, thoughts racing through his mind as he looked down.

His eyes met mine again.

"I really love him. A lot." He spoke genuinely," I really have taken a liking in you too and everyone I got to know because of Shiro, god I love his family." He chuckled slightly scratching the back of his neck.

"So I'd really like to be a part of it." He came to the conclusion.

My brows raised in surprise before a light smile spread across my lips.

"Finally! Oh my- yes Adam. Yes~" Blythe dragged out the last yes.

Adam laughed at Blythe's reaction, his spirit animal giggling along.

"That's awesome. We would love to have you too of course! You're going to propose to him?" I questioned him.

"Yeah, I was planning to! But that's why I went to you because I need some advice!"

"You're kind of asking the wrong person, Adam. You know I'm not the best with this stuff." I explained with a sheepish smile.

"True. But you're good with Shiro." He said back. His eyes looking hopeful.

I sighed once more shrugging my shoulders.

"Okay, try me." His eyes lit up.

"It's honestly not that hard of a question. I was just wondering where I should ask him? I know Shiro in and outside but to be honest I've thought about this a lot. It's going to be a location he'll remember forever and I want it to be something he already loves, hoping he'll only end up loving it more." Adam explained to me.

_That's a hard one._

I shook my head slightly.

"Honestly, I can't come up with a location right now on the spot.. but just some advice, don't think about it too much and don't make it too big or obnoxious. The smallest gesture is always enough for Shiro. It can be insanely simple but as long as it has meaning it'll be enough, more than enough." I said.

"Okay, thank you for trying to help. I know you're indeed not the best at this and not the most comfortable either."

"Anything for you guys. You deserve it. I'll think about it okay. Go with your gut!" I smirked taking a step back already.

"Will do, see you in class mr. Kogane." He spoke in a playful- stern voice.

I chuckled out at him.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved him goodbye as I made my way towards the library again.

"Can you believe it? They're finally getting married then!! They've known each other and been together for so long I- I can't!" Blythe said as he had made his way off my shoulder, flying around in excitement as he waved his paws around.

"I think I'm officially gonna faint." He panted out.

"Blythe, seriously. They're just getting married-"

" _Just_ getting married!?" He spoke to me in shock, fake fainting before flying right at my face. In my shock my feet stopped for a second, my eyes widening. "They are literally the most perfect couple- the most perfect soulmates I have ever seen! This is _special_." He spoke enthusiastically as I rolled my eyes with a smile, lightly pushing him aside to continue walking.

"To me it's a little sudden, no offense." I said to Blythe as I turned one of the last corners to the library.

"A little sudde- dude. They've known each other for over 10 years and have been dating for most of that time. Shiro is twenty five and Adam twenty six let them live their lives man." Blythe said to me.

"That's true-"

"And they're not getting married immediately anyways! Adam still hasn't even decided where he wants to ask him so they'll still have time."

"Also true." I chuckled out.

My smile was wiped off my face once I noticed Lance an Pidge in the library.

"What are they doing here?" I exclaimed in slight shock taking a step towards one of the pillars standing right outside the library to take cover.

"..Adam slowed us down. They must've taken another route to the library before us." Blythe whispered in my ear as his claws held onto my uniform.

"I can't go in now. If they find out what I'm looking for they'll get suspicious!" I whisper yelled out at Blythe.

"Calm down man. It's not that strange to be in the library, there's a big chance they won't even notice you."

_Wrong._

"Hey buddy, what you doing here?" Lance had called out after a little while.

I had snuck into the library unnoticed, at least so I had thought. I've been searching for books about werewolves for a while now but I can't seem to find any. Which is strange considering Hogwarts teaches you about mythical creatures such as werewolves.

"Where did all these books go..?" I had mumbled underneath my breath before Lance's loud voice shook me out of my thoughts.

My head snapped around to him, hands on his hips he had stood behind me with a smile on his face.

"Uh.." I mumbled out trying to figure out what to say.

"Uh." Lance mocked me before chuckling. "Close your mouth man you're not a goldfish." He grinned at me.

Before I could comment anything back he already continued talking.

"Look, I don't know what you're looking for but you've been here for a while now and since I've been in the library so much I kinda know my way around here and thought I'd help you out. So what are you looking for." He questioned, somehow being friendly and teasing at the same time.

"I'm looking for the uh- the mythical creatures section?" I replied scratching the back of my neck as I looked around the library, hoping I'd suddenly find it without having to need Lance's help.

"Easy." He told me before twisting around, walking an entire different direction than I had previously been in.

We took some twists and turns before we finally ended up at the right section.

A light smile spread across my lips as my hand glided over the book covers looking for anything that had to do with werewolves.

"So.. why did you want to be here in the first place?" Lance questioned as he crossed his arms, leaning back against the bookshelves.

A sigh escaped my lips, my eyes closing as I lightly shook my head.

"Do you always interfere with people their business like this?" I grumbled out, my eyes never leaving the bookcase in front of me.

I could hear a huff behind me.

"Well if you want to put 'helping you' like that then yeah, yeah I do." He bit back, the teasing tone in his voice decreasing.

"Thanks for helping-" I groaned out shaking my head once more. "But what I'm looking for isn't even here." I spoke with irritation, my eyes looking back at Lance.

"Well.. sorry I couldn't be more of help. I'll talk to you later I guess." Lance mumbled out giving me a light greet before leaving.

"Lance being nice, that's new." Blythe spoke my thoughts.

"Still don't like him." I shrugged out gathering myself again.

Before I wanted to leave the library I heard something though.

"Did you know there's a forbidden section?"

"What? Why would they have a forbidden section?"

"I don't know. Maybe they're hiding something or because it's just not for our ears to hear, our eyes to read." A chuckle escaped a bypassing Gryffindor girl as she walked with a friend out the library.

"The forbidden section huh?" A smirk spread across my lips.


	12. Chapter 12

_Keith's Pov._

My feet silently tapped away on the cold concrete floor as I snuck through the halls at midnight. The invisibility cloak hanging over my shoulders and head, Blythe hunched over on my shoulder as I made my way, once more, to the library.

No one is allowed up anymore at this hour so no one should be in the library anymore either, so you may think;

Keith, why are you wearing the cloak then?

 _Simple_.

Teachers.

And honestly. You just never know if any students decided to sneak out at this time too you know? And also, now an even bigger threat, that fucking wolf.

I'd rather not come across it again, especially not on my own, alone, late at night.

A heavy sigh escaped my mouth as Blythe's wing slapped against one of my cheeks again.

"Could you stop moving for one second?!" I whisper yelled at him.

"You're the one who decided to wear a hoodie! It takes up space on your shoulder and I don't want to sit in the hood because I'll just be inhaling your stupid mullet!" He cursed back at me silently, shoving my head to the right.

A curse slipped from my lips as I quickly jumped behind one of the pillars we were walking past. My hand found it's way to the cloak as I pulled it off over my head, dropping it to the floor as I angrily, but still carefully, took ahold of Blythe.

"Can you please just behave for once! I know this isn't the best and most comfortable but I don't have any other solution right now either." I whisper yelled at him.

At first it looked like he wanted to give a come back, stumbling over his words he sighed out.  
His wings drooped down over my hands where he sat. Head bowing down.

"Sorry, I know we're here for something important, something you care about a lot." He mumbled out, paws slightly digging into my gloves nervously.

A caring smile spread across my face as I carefully removed one of my hands from underneath his fidgeting paws, bumping his chin up with my pointy finger.

"Hey, cheer up. I can't deal with a sad Blythe we all know that. Not your nature." Blythe chuckled out at me, his stance taking more confidence once more.

"Okay, let's continue." He said flying back onto my shoulder, hunching down once more.

I huffed out a laugh, flinging the cloak back over my head after I picked it up from the ground.

Though my laugh was wiped off my face within seconds.

Chuckles escaped the slightly creaked open door from the library as we approached it silently.

Multiple voices were heard from inside, they sounded cheerful and excited.

A boy and a girl.

"Who the..-" I cursed them in my head as I opened the door silently before stepping inside the, supposed to be empty, library.

"No- no don't!" A chuckle escaped the guys mouth, something was thrown before another laugh was heard from the girl.

I rounded the corner to see who the hell were still up this late in a stupid library having this much fun.

My brows lowered in annoyance, an unamused expression spreading across my features.

"Lance and Pidge. Of fucking course." I groaned out putting one of my hands to my face.

They turned quiet.

My head snapped up as they looked around with slight confusion.

"Did you hear that?" Pidge asked Lance.

His eyes wandered across the room carefully, taking in everything he could lay his eyes upon. He looked right passed me before shrugging.

"Probably the wind. Besides, it's an old library what do you expect?" Lance chuckled out slightly as he put the book away that was previously thrown at him by Pidge.

"Well honestly I expected the wolf to show its face again don't you think?" She told him, crossing her arms before quirking one eyebrow up at him.

"Well-" He huffed out, "its not a full moon." He said matter of factly.

"Ever heard of metamorphmagus? Our transfiguration classes?" Pidge questioned him.

"As a matter of fact I have not." He smirked back at her.

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just get that book and get the hell out of here." I grumbled silently to Blythe as I stepped out of my dark corner.

The floor silently creaked underneath my feet as I walked, catching even more attention from the two sitting at a table in one of the corners of library.

"Okay I'm not joking, I seriously heard something this time. It's like someone is walking."

_Curse these wooden floors._

"Hey, if you want to leave you can leave. I'll clean up around here okay?" Lance said already stacking some books.

"No it's fine. I'll help. I'm not leaving you alone in the library again Lance." Pidge chuckled out.

"Last time you got torn up by a bloody werewolf for fucks sake." He let out a chuckle himself.

"Lucky me."

_Okay good. They're talking again._

I quickly continued my way to the forbidden section, it was insanely dark in this specific corner.

Slowly, careful not to make too much noise, I pushed open the glass door.

"What are you kids doing here?" A voice beamed through the library.

My head snapped to the entrance. Coran leaned against the door frame as he waited for an answer.

Lance and Pidge looked at one another before looking back at Coran.

Lance shrugged his shoulders, books still in hand.

"Studying?" He said, though it sounded more like a question.

"You know the rules Mr. McClain, Ms. Gunderson."

"Yes, yes. We're sorry. We'll put the books away and go to our dormitories." Lance said before yawning.

Coran sighed before a light smile spread across his face.

"Fine. Just hurry up. We don't want students wandering around at this hour anymore. Especially after the werewolf attack and the Dementors roaming around to find it. The only thing we want is to keep you safe which is why tomorrow the new rules will be applied." He explained.

"New rules?" Lance questioned as we putting the books away, speaking my mind.

"Yes. Student won't be allowed to leave Hogwarts without permission from the head of their house and parent or guardian. But beware! You're filling in some paperwork, a date included. Anyone who will try to get into Hogwarts while they're supposed to be away won't be allowed in."

"So for winter break.." Lance started.

"You have to make sure you have a place to stay if you plan on leaving. Because we won't be allowed to let you in until you were supposed to get back." Coran explained.

"Okay makes sense I guess.. they don't want people getting into Hogwarts under the disguise of a student basically."

"Correct. Now hurry up the both of you." He smiled at both Lance and Pidge. Though he looked hesitant.

He stood there for a second longer before he decided to help put away the rest of the books.

"We should probably just go Keith, he's right. It's dangerous. Maybe we could come back tomorrow at an earlier hour?" Blythe suggested. I sighed out, "I really don't want to have to come back here again tomorrow.. but fine. We'll still be here around midnight though, I'm not risking getting caught like them. Next time we won't be lucky and Zarkon could find us. He would never let us off the hook that easy." I said.

My hand tightened itself around the cloak as I twisted around again to shut the door. But as I turned my feet caught in the cloak, I stumbled over before slamming against one of the bookcases, the door handle slipping from my hand, slamming shut instead of silently falling shut.

"What was that?"

"I told you there was something here!"

"Silent both of you." Coran whispered out in concern.

He had pushed both Lance and Pidge behind him, his wand pulled out now.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"Fuck.." I cursed out as I rubbed my shoulder.

The arm that got hurt yesterday evening slammed against the bookcase. My shoulder and elbow aching once more.

_Shit that hurt._

"Show yourself!" Coran called out into the dark night.

Hell no then I'll be caught.

Slowly I started making my way towards them. I'll sneak right past them you'll see.

Once I was close enough to them I started to hold my breath, walking the slowest I could, hopefully being silent enough for them not to notice me.

And so I slowly twisted around them, their eyes glued to the nothingness in front of them.

_Heh~_

A smirk spread across my face as I turned the corner out of the library into the hallway. My feet walking at a fast pace now to get to the dormitories as soon as possible.

_Tomorrow._

————————————————————————

A yawn slipped from my lips as I made my way around the great hall, a plate with food in one of my hands and in the other a glass of water.

The new announcement Coran told us about last evening had just been announced, everyone now returning to eating their breakfast.

Once I saw Pidge, Hunk and Lance I started doubting if I wanted to join their table. Lance and Pidge were both talking enthusiastically and honestly.. I'm too tired for this.

"Come on drama queen, join your friends. After all, they're the only ones you have." Blythe smirked at me as he got a head start, flying towards the table already.

And so I shuffled my way over to their table, too tired to normally lift my feet. I plopped down onto the bench on my usual spot between Pidge and Lance. Hunk on the other side of the table.

"Keith! You won't believe what we're about to tell you!" Lance exclaimed, his smile probably beaming too brightly for its own good.

"Oh really?" I deadpanned biting into an apple that I had stolen from Lance's plate.

_What is up with him and fruits anyway?_

"Hogwarts is haunted!"

A chuckle escaped my lips. It almost made me choke on my apple.

He frowned at me.

"What's so funny?" He grumbled out.

"Eh.. ever heard of Headless Nick?" I continued chuckling.

Someone shoved my arm, pain shooting through it.

"Ow!" I flinched out taking ahold of my now once more hurting elbow.

Pidge smirked at me.

"That's what you get for being an asshole. Also he's right. We were in the library yesterday evening and heard all these weird noises!" Pidge explained, I turned silent for a second.

"O-oh yeah? What kind of noises?" I questioned them as I put the apple down.

"Like- footsteps-"

"The door to the forbidden section even got slammed shut!" Lance interrupted Pidge.

How am I supposed to react to that? I can't let them know it was me. What did Lance say again?

"Probably just the wind." I grumbled out.

"Exactly what I said too!" Lance said with a bright smile. His smile slightly faltered as he looked me up and down.

_Shit.. does he know?_

"O-or the werewolf I mean we never know!" I chuckled out nervously before I started gathering my stuff.

"That's.. what I said too." Lance said once more, his eyes burning holes into my soul.

"Hahaha.. yeah, I should go! It's getting late and I haven't slept- I mean.. I slept really early!"

You're honestly just ruining it for yourself now.

One of the books slipped from my hands, Blythe catching it for me.

He shoved it back to my clumsy hands before taking ahold of one of my sleeves.

"Yeah it's time to go. Bye guys!" He said as he started pulling on my sleeve.

Once we were in the hallway he let go and twisted around at me.

"Be quiet Blythe. No one can know about this!" He mocked me.

"I'm sorry okay! You know how I am with people!" I exclaimed in slight frustration.

"Yeah I know you're not a people person. Just be glad I got you out of that disaster before that big mouth of yours continued making an even bigger disaster." He chuckled out giving me a light shove to the dormitories.

"We're gonna wait in the dorms for nightfall, get the cloak, go to that god damn library, get that fucking book and never return okay?" Blythe said as we continued our way down the long hallway to the stairs.

"Yeah."

_———_

And so here we are again! The library..  
I'm starting to hate this place.

But hey, at least the library is actually empty. No Lance or Pidge, no teachers and hopefully no werewolf either.

So I tried to get to the glass door as quickly as possible again. Slowly and as silently as possible creaking it open, much like I did yesterday evening.

Long, dark rows of bookcases were lined up much like the normal library. Though this seemed different.

A stingy smell hung in the air.

Everything was too dark to make anything out.

The floorboards seem to be even older, louder creaks coming from every single step I take.

A shiver ran down my spine.

"I don't like this place." Blythe whispered to me.

"It's just a library Blythe don't worry." I shushed him as I continued looking over the shelves for the book I was looking for.

"Where the hell is the mythical creatures section?" I mumbled out scrunching my brows together in slight confusion.

"It's right there!" Blythe whispered out slightly too loud for my liking.

A smirk still spread across my face as I shook my head before I walked over to the bookshelf.  
My hand traced over multiple book spines as I tried to find the right book.

_Werewolves.. werewolves.._

_Not mermaids or dragons-_

"Got it." I huffed out with a smile.

I shrugged off the cloak, holding it in my left hand as I extended my right to the book shelf to take the book.

"Ha!" I flinched pulling my wand out as I turned around.

"I knew it!!" My wand met with a relaxed Lance leaning against one of the bookshelves.

"What the fuck!" I grumbled out as I tried catching my breath, my heart beating against my chest.

"What is your issue!" I called out soon after as he started to tumble over in laughter.

"That was hilarious. Should've seen your face." He smirked once he quit laughing at me.

"So what book do you want so _badly_ that you went to the forbidden section of the library for it?" He questioned, now standing beside me as his own fingers traced over the book spines like mine did a few moments ago.

"It's not really any of your business, you know?" I said kind of taunting, crossing my arms over my chest.

He let out a light chuckle before turning his head to me.

"I just want to help you. Now what were you looking for?" He questioned again, raising his eyebrows at me.

I raised mine back at him slightly shaking my head.

"You really don't get it do you? I'm not telling you shit Lance. Maybe you should go back to your dorm before the werewolf actually rips you apart this time?" I suggested with a mocking smirk as disgust spread across his face.

"You're a dick."

"You're a fuckface."

"You're depressing!"

"And you are a fake!!"

He gasped at me, his hand laying over his chest dramatically.

"You're a lone wolf!"

"And no one likes you." I shrugged with a smirk, my arms still crossed over my chest.

"Pidge and Hunk do!" He called back at me with the same smirk I had on my face.

My expression changed to annoyance as I rolled my eyes. I need to find this fucking book before a teacher actually hears and finds us.

"Well great do you want a cookie now?"

"As a matter of fact yeah I'd love that, thank you very much." He said smugly, annoying me even more.

A groan escaped my mouth, my eyes finally leaving his direction.

I just shook Lance off and returned to looking for the book I was looking for, cause I lost it again after that useless discussion.

My eyes scanned the bookshelf once more in the direction I had previously seen it. A smile spread across my face as I quickly took ahold of the book, putting it in my book bag before returning my sight to Lance.

But while looking in his direction my eyes caught sight of a burning candle coming our way from behind Lance, a black shadow was seen through the glass doors of the library. The glass being the only thing separating us from the shadow and us.

"Shit-" I mumbled before quickly shutting my mouth. Lance looked confused, his eyebrows scrunching together as he tried to turn around to see what I had spotted.

I took ahold of my cloak again, throwing it over myself before taking ahold of Lance.

"What the-" I pulled him back, throwing the cloak over the both of us before covering his loud mouth that could never seem to shut the fuck up, the book Lance was holding fell harshly to the ground.

"I dropped the-"

"Doesn't matter. Shut up and move." I whispered out slowly walking backwards, praying to god he wouldn't stand on one of my feet and make the both of us fall over.

The glass door creaked loudly as it was opened by whoever was behind the brightly lit candle. We heard soft grumbles coming from the person in front of us, a hood covering his face.

He immediately made his way over to the bookshelf we were just standing at, his hands shook slightly as he looked for a book, his hands tracing the countless book spines.

"Where is it? Where the fuck is it?!" He whisper yelled in frustration.

My eyes moved down to the book bag wrapped around my shoulder. The book now felt heavy as I got the feeling _I_ took the book he's looking for right now.. I gulped before my eyes reconnected to the person in front of us.

He took a step closer to the bookshelf, a loud shuffling noise filling the tense silence in the room. The unknown man looked down at his feet, the book Lance had dropped now almost kicked underneath the bookshelf.

He was silent.. no movement from him whatsoever for at least ten seconds before he slowly looked up near our direction.

But that's impossible, he couldn't have seen us.

"Is anyone there?" He called out, now taking out his wand too.

My breath hitched slightly as he took another step our direction, slowly and silently I pulled Lance backwards as I tried to create a larger amount of space between us and the man.

I took steps backwards until he stopped, right where we had stood before we took these few steps backwards away from him. His hand slowly reached up, his black mantle covering most of his hand too just like his face.

Within seconds he swapped his hand down quickly, catching nothing but thin air.

He looked around one more time before quickly turning around, picking up the other book and placing it back in the right place on the bookshelf before taking his leave.


	13. Chapter 13

_Keith's Pov._

"Okay, what the hell was that?!-"

"Not now Lance-"

" _Who_ was that?! And are you absolutely, totally insane?!" Lance planted both his feet to the ground, turning to fully look at me, the cloak ever so slightly in the way. "For a fucking book Keith seriously?!" He whisper yelled at me, Sage had woken up from his sudden outburst of anger and slight yelling. While stretching and yawning she slowly started to get up.

"If you're gonna be like this get out from under _my_ cloak!" I growled out at him in anger.

"You have no idea what you're talking ab-"

"No. I'm not going anywhere. Explain." He looked me dead in the eye, anger showing in them.

"Okay okay, seems reasonable.." I nodded my head taking a deep breath.

"Really?" He asked questionably.

"No Lance!" I now actually yelled at him dragging him towards a corner, a pillar blocking anyone's vision. I thought for a second before pulling the cloak off of both our heads.

"It's fucking simple okay! I wanted a-.. I needed a book! I didn't want anyone knowing, which obviously didn't work," I pointed both my hands up and down at him." I was given this invisibility cloak a long time ago, I used it, got the book and got out. I don't know who the hell that person was either! Now are we done here?!"

He was silent for a moment, he didn't look like he wanted to say anything else so I just walked around him and continued walking down the hallway.

"Lumos." I spoke taking out my wand to light the dark hallways.

"So how'd you get the cloak?" A voice was heard beside me making me jump. Lance was now walking beside me, Sage in his arms sound asleep again as he petted her fur.

A sigh escaped my lips as I continued walking, Blythe nudged me, his head bumping against my chin in a 'talk to him' kind of way.

I rolled my eyes before closing them for a second. Another nudge was felt.

_Fine._

My eyes opened back up, connecting to the person walking silently beside me.

"Like I said it was given to me a long time ago.." I spoke quietly.

"Oh yeah? By who?"

Doubt ran through my mind, do I want to tell him that? He's so nosy I know for sure he'll ask more questions and to be honest, I don't think I'm on that level of trust with him yet.

Another sigh left my lips as I decided to answer anyway.

"My dad. My dad had gotten it from close friends of his and he gave it to me later on." I explained shortly, maybe even vaguely.

Lance nodded his head beside me. Our footsteps echoed off of the walls of the dark empty hallway, we were close to our dormitories.

"Hey, I never really got an answer. How _do_ you know Mr. Shirogane?" Lance asked.

A chuckle left my lips.

"Please don't call him that," I chuckled out. "He and his family have been friends with mine for a long time. He's like my brother." I stated after letting myself chuckle for a bit.

"Well what am I supposed to call him then, mullet?"

"Don't call _me_ that." I warned him kind of teasingly as I raised my brows at him. "Just call him Shiro, he feels old otherwise." I shrugged turning my eyes in front of me again.

"Yeah, he mentioned something like that." He chuckled slightly.

It was silent between us for a little while.

"I don't think I've ever seen these two this quiet before." Lance said, continuously petting Sage's head.

Blythe had fallen asleep too a little while ago.

"Such baby's. Can't even stay up." I joked with a smirk.

A chuckle left Lances lips.

"Not gonna lie. I'm pretty tired too."

"Well lucky you, we're splitting up here." I said after taking a deep breath in, turning to Lance.

Pursing my lips slightly I folded my hands behind my back, nodding my head.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Lance said with a light smile.

"Second period.. transfiguration?" I questioned slightly hesitant.

"Correct."

I mean.. we've said what we needed to say, the conversation is over. Walk away.

But I don't.

The silence slowly starts to swallow us whole the longer we stood there.

Lance was first to snap out of it and look away, a nervous chuckle escaping his throat. He moved his hand up to wave slightly.

"See you tomorrow, Keith."

"Yeah. Good night, Lance." I nodded a little too quickly before turning around and making my way to the dorm.

A frustrated groan left my mouth as I threw my hands over my face.

"What the fuck was that? Don't act weird." I growled at myself.

"I personally think you _like_ the guy~" Blythe has woken up from his slumber, smirking up at me.

"Of course you wake up exactly now. Don't be ridiculous." I pushed the idea away immediately.

"Just saying.." he mocked me, slowly getting comfortable again in my hoodie.

_————————————————————————_

_Lance's Pov._

First period was cancelled, Mr. Sendak was no where to be found so after waiting for several minutes at the classroom we were allowed to leave.

So now second period came around, transfiguration.

Professor Altea gives this class, she is a animagus meaning she can change her appearance at will into anything she wants, she transforms into mice most of the time though.

Lucky me I was in this class with all of my friends. Hunk, Pidge and Keith all have this class too.

The teacher arrived at the classroom and walked in with us, she set up her stuff up front as me and all the other students took their seats.  
I took my place next to Keith, just like the first day of school these were still our seats. Pidge and Hunk behind us.

My hands reached into my book bag, taking out my stuff and placing it on the table before I started flicking through my notebook. Though I was distracted as I heard the silent flicking of a wand, a spell casted.

My notebook closed itself, my fingers barely made it out from being crushed by the ink filled pages. Then another sound, another incantation. My quill was blown off the table and then my pen.

Quickly I turned around to face whoever was taunting me.

"Of course it's you. What the hell is your problem? Can't you just leave me alone?" I growled at James as he continued laughing with his friends.

"You heard the guy, leave him alone." A voice said.

My eyes wondered up to the person who just stepped into the conversation.

"Nyma you don't have to-"

"No he deserves it. He's always picking on you and for what reason? Just because you're a mudblood?" She smirked stepping closer to James.

He had shut up, but didn't look amused with her act.

"Oh shut up Nyma, just sit back down and stay out of this. We're just having a little fun nothing more." He smirked.

Rolo had walked up beside her, her arm now resting on his shoulder as she continued looking James dead in the eye.

The silence was slowly starting to make me uncomfortable..

That was until Nyma flicked out her wand and murmured out an incantation. But it wasn't pointed at James, it was pointed at his spirit animal.

The raven jumped in pain, one of its feathers landing on the table it stood on.

"Hey! What are you- stop!" James called out before another feather was pulled out.

"Nyma-" I said trying to stand up but she cut me off before I could say anything else.

" _Sit_ down." Her hand laid on my chest before she shoved me back down into my seat.

Though all the commotion started to draw attention from the people around us. Some other students had tuned in now, but didn't seem to care enough to do anything.

Maybe they were afraid.

"Leave him alone! Just take it out on me!" James said frantically as he tried to comfort his spirit animal, shielding it with his arms wrapped around the raven.

The guy deserved some karma but this is just cruel. You don't touch someone's spirit animal.

A low growl escaped my lips as I stood up anyways and took the wand from her hands.

"Hey!" She yelled at me, turning to me in anger before taking ahold of my collar to pull me closer to be intimidating.

Rolo decided to step in and pulled out his own wand pointing it at me.

"Expelliarmus." I heard Keith's voice from behind me, Rolo's wand slipping from his fingers as it shot up into the air.

"What is going on?" The teacher finally caught up as the wand struck her desk loudly before clattering onto the cold concrete floor.

The class fell silent. Nyma let get of my collar and James' raven finally calmed down, same with James himself.

"Mr. Kogane lower your wand this instant." The professor growled out as she made her way over to us.

"Rolo and Nyma, out of my classroom. I'm not done with you, wait outside." She spoke with venom.

Nyma scowled at us before dragging Rolo outside with her to wait till the class was over.

"Mr. Griffin, Mr. McClain. Care to explain?" She asked us.

"It was nothing-"

"It was my fault, my apologies." James cut me off.

Her eyes looked at the two of us before she sighed.

"Just this once." She told us before turning back around to the front of the classroom.

"Alright class! Let's get started, take your seats quickly! If you're in the correct class we'll be having transfiguration today. Last week I explained a little bit about this class but we never really got to ask questions, so if anyone has any questions feel free to ask them." Professor Altea told us.

"Miss, are you a morphmagus or an animagus?" Pidge asked from behind us.

_Wait there's a difference?_

A light chuckle escaped the professors lips.

"I guess I never explained that did I? I am an animagus. For anyone who doesn't know what an animagus is, or for that matter a morphmagus too, people who posses these gifts are able to change their appearance at will. As an animagus you are taught and as a morphmagus you are born with it." She explained to us.

My quill scribbled across the paper as I wrote down the meaning of the two. I wonder if anyone in this classroom can do what she can. I mean she's taught so maybe we could be taught too right? Or is there anyone born with this gift? She's taught... does that make any sort of difference compared to being born with it?

"Does it make a difference? I mean.. you're taught does that make a difference?" I asked her.

"It shouldn't," she gave us a light chuckle. "Though what can make a difference is the way you feel. People have experienced if they're in mourning for example, they aren't able to transform. So your emotions can make a big difference."

"So like a blockade? An emotional or mental blockade?" I questioned once more.

"Correct Mr. McClain." She nodded at me before her eyes roamed over the other students.

"Are there any other questions?" Her voice rang distantly through the classroom as I continued writing down some other notes.

More questions ran through my head but I never got to ask them, I was too slow and the class continued.

"So the first thing I wanted to teach you all is a spell called Vera Verto." She spoke, her long yellow robes dragging over the floor as she walked. "This spell will transform animals into water goblets."

"This spell will what now?" Sage sputtered out, finally paying attention to what the professor was saying.

"Now please don't get scared. It doesn't hurt even if it doesn't work immediately the first time." She tried to comfort all the spirit animals around the room.

"It's easy!" She shrugged with a smile on her face, one hand on her hip as the other held onto her wand.

"You tap thrice and will speak the words Vera Verto. I don't need to since I'm very experienced with this spell." She turned to her spirit animals, four mice. "Now we're going to tap.. and," with the last tap the mice changed into four clear water goblets.

She turned to us with a smile.

"Like that. Now let's practice tapping and pronunciation before you try the spell. Pick up your wands everyone."

We all took our wands into our hands and followed her instruction of first tapping three times and then speaking the words 'Vera Verto'.

"Good, good. Okay, now you try!"

Everyone started talking and discussing the spell. Spirit animals weren't fond of this specific spell because they were the test animals basically.

"Lance, I'm not supposed to be a goblet I'm supposed to be a bunny!" Sage called out at me, the discussion going on for way too long already.

"Blythe! Are you going to let him do this? You're a dragon! Not a goblet." Sage whined at Blythe now, dragging both him and Keith into the discussion we were having.

"I mean.. I'm not fond of it but he's gotta do it anyways and I'm going to be the victim no matter what." Blythe shrugged.

"Exactly! Thank you Blythe." I said before crossing my arms with a smirk.

Sage sighed out as she shared a look with Keith who just shrugged ever so slightly with a chuckle.

"Fine, do it quickly and you better not fuck this up." Sage groaned out sitting down on one of my books.

"Wait! Let Keith do it to Blythe first. I want to know if- if Keith can do it so can you. He's shit at these type of spells." Sage spoke with an evil grin.

Blythe started to blurt out loud chuckles as Keith's face turned into a frown. A light smile spread across my face as I watched them. His spirit dragon continued spluttering as it rolled over the table in joy at the, not even that funny, joke.

"Vera Verto." Keith said after quickly tapping thrice at Blythe.

The chuckles quickly disappeared and so did Blythe's original form.

"Well done Mr. Kogane! Great job." Our professor called from across the room as she was examining us all.

"An extra 10 points to Gryffindor."

Keith smirked as he turned his head to me, crossing his arms over his chest like the slick bastard he is.

"Your turn."

"Your turn." I mocked him in slight annoyance as I made a face at him.

I turned my attention back to Sage, I'm going to be able to do this.

Slowly I took a deep breath in before letting it out.

Tap, tap.. and," Vera Verto." Quickly Sage turned into a goblet too.

"It worked!" I chuckled out in disbelief.

"Very well, very well. A wonder pair I see." The professor said as she walked up to our table.

She flicked her wand at the goblets, turning them back to Sage and Blythe.

"Great job you guys."


	14. Chapter 14

_Keith's Pov._

After transfiguration we continued the day by going to our next class, which in this case is defence against the dark arts.

For once I'm actually excited. I'm finally going to be doing something I'm good at. Also, Shiro teaches this class so that's good too.

"Alright everybody! Take your seats, pull out your books, quills and wands! If you're in the correct class you should be having defence against the dark arts today." Shiro started out once he walked into the classroom, his red robes tracing behind him at the speed he walked into the room with.

He waved his wand bringing some of the panels located in front of the windows to a close, the bright sun being blocked now so it wouldn't be as disruptive. Every student slowly took their seats as they continued their conversations, eventually taking out their stuff and placing it on their desks.

My seat was next to Pidge, the both of us had already set up our stuff and got comfortable in our seats before Shiro had even walked in.

"So today we're going to be talking about a disarming spell called," he turned around to the board, lifting the chalk without actually touching it before making it write down the word,"Expelliarmus."

"So I know most of you have already heard of this spell, some of you are even already able to perform it. But this spell is extremely important to concur for a young witch or wizard like yourselves." He explained to us. I could see some people writing down some notes as he continued talking.

"What this spell does is that it forces your opponents wand or whatever they're holding, out of his or her hands, effectively incapacitating them. If you are standing close enough to your target this spell can also sometimes be used to send the target flying, from time to time even causing them to become unconscious."

"Cool." A few whispers were heard around the room.

I lightly shrugged at the comment unconsciously, yeah I guess it is cool but I think it's more important if the spell is actually capable of protecting you.

"Okay so right here I have a wooden dummy." Shiro said as he walked over to it, placing a hand on its shoulder before he continued talking. "As you can see it's holding its wand like your opponent would and what I hope to teach you today, obviously, is how to successfully perform this spell, knocking the wand from its hands." More excited whispers filled the room.

My hand found it's way under my chin before I leaned down onto it. My right hand stroking Blythe's back as he laid on my table silently, probably sleeping. Shiro continued showing everyone how to perform the spell as I continued to drift off slightly.

The reason I'm not paying attention is because I already know how to perform this spell, so I'm not interested in hearing all of this again. I've known how to perform this spell for as long as I can remember since its probably the first spell I was ever taught by my dad.

My eyes faltered down to the table, my jaws clenching ever so slightly. Shiro's voice faded out as the voices in my head overpowered it.

"Why'd you stop?" A grumble escaped Blythe's snout at the stop of my fingers running along his spine.

This shook me from my thoughts,"Sorry, just thinking." I chuckled out silently before continuing.

"Keith, is my class not interesting enough for you?" Shiro spoke up, a light grin displayed across his face.

"Oh no, that's not it. But as you should know I already know half of the stuff you teach here, because you've taught me yourself." I said.

A light huff escaped Shiro's lips as he smiled.

"Well yeah that's true.. let's see how much you remember then! Perform the spell up here, please." He suggested.

A sigh escaped my lips as I lightly shook my head before standing up from my seat.

Blythe flew up to my shoulders and took his place there as I continued walking to the front of the class. Not all the attention was on me since quite everyone was still just figuring out the spell for themselves, not even noticing me getting up to take my place at the front of the classroom.

"It's simple, disarm the dummy." Shiro said, my eyes connecting to his for a slight moment before moving back to the dummy.

I took a breath in and out. "Expelliarmus." I spoke, the wand flew up into the air towards me, my hand wrapping around it as I caught it.

"Okay. Disarm me." Shiro spoke with a light grin.

"That's unfair and you know it." I said with a chuckle.

"No it's not. You say you weren't amused because you already know a lot. But have you been able to put it to practice in a real life situation? Knowledge has no meaning without practice."

"Fine." I shrugged taking my stance across from Shiro.

"Expelliarmus-" I casted. But even though I was able to perform the spell, Shiro was quicker with a comeback before his wand was knocked out of his grip.

"Flipendo." He interrupted me quickly knocking me back, I lost my balance making me fall backwards against one of the tables in the classroom. My wand was knocked out of my hand, it clattering onto the cold concrete floor soon after.

Shiro took a quick stumbling step forward to catch the wand that was successfully knocked from his hand, but unsuccessfully brought to the caster of the spell.

A sigh left my lips as I frowned lightly at Takashi's smirk.

"Like I said. Unfair." I spoke rubbing my lower back as it now ached slightly.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he picked up my wand from the floor. He made his way over to me before handing it back.

"You're a great wizard but you still have a lot to learn, Keith. Take your environment into consideration next time for example."

"Yeah, yeah old man." I said sarcastically, a chuckle escaped his lips as he lightly slapped the back of my head.

"Go back to your seat and pay attention. Just like everyone else! Actually, please make a queue in front of the dummy. I want you all to try out the spell now, I can give some tips if needed!"

Everyone got up from their seat to make the queue. Me somehow ending up between Pidge, Hunk and of course Lance.

"So, you got your ass handed to you." Lance snorted. My balled hand connected to his shoulder shortly after his stupid comment.

A light laugh escaped Pidge, Hunk and Lance's lips as we continued to wait for everyone to perform the spell on the dummy.

"Seriously, how long have you known Shiro for anyways?" Lance questioned.

I shook my head slightly with a smile.

"Too long. Too fucking long." I laughed out, the others joining.

"Can't be that bad, he seems like a great friend." Pidge said.

"He's not bad no, not at all. He's like my brother I guess." I shrugged out.

"That's actually the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say." Lance chuckled out.

"It actually is, yeah." Hunk agreed with him as Pidge snickered along.

A huff escaped my lips as I shook my head.

"Not true-"

"It's so true though." Lance continued pushing with that dumb smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up. Your turn, Mc'Lame'." I said sarcastically, giving him a light push to the front to let him do his thing.

_•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•_

_Lance's Pov._

We had two more classes after defence against the dark arts before we had Quidditch.

Usually we have Quidditch at 6:30 pm but they decided we would first have Quidditch and then have dinner later on tonight after practice.

Doesn't mean I'm not gonna eat anything at all, though, I don't think I'd make it through practice without anything to eat at all. So after I had taken a snack with me from the great hall I decided to make my way over to the Quidditch field and get ready for practice.

I had already changed so I at least won't have to do _that_ anymore. It was cold though, the breeze unforgiving as it blew through my cape and the Quidditch sweatshirt underneath it.

I'm curious as to how this is going to go. This is such a team sport and I fear my House will never fully except me as a part of them, therefore ruining the teamwork within the team.

"You haven't talked to your soulmate in a while now, how come?" Sage all of a sudden spoke up as we grew closer and closer to our final destination.

The thought stuck to my mind for a moment, a cold sigh leaving my lips forming a cloud before disappearing again in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah, I don't know exactly why. I think it might be because I've been quite busy here at Hogwarts trying to fit in.. that I kind of just forgot." I explained aloud to Sage.

She nodded her head at my statement.

"Understandable. But maybe you should let them know how you are? You never know if they actually started missing you~" a chuckle escaped my shivering lips.

"No, she doesn't miss me. That's quite the only thing I know for certain."

My eyes wandered across the field, not many people were here yet. I checked the watch around my wrist, I guess I am a little early.

"Welp, we're early. Let's just sit and eat the fruits that I gathered before coming here so we can pass the time a little." I stated before plopping down onto the cold, slightly snow covered Quidditch field.

We had been sitting there for a couple of minutes, people slowly started to drip onto the field one by one as we continued playing dumb games.

"Come on! I promise I'll catch this one!" I exclaimed with a chuckle, showing my best puppy eyes to Sage.

A sigh left her snout, her nose twitching as she got more comfortable in the position she was sitting in.

"Okay. Fine, fine." She said, a chuckle lacing her words ever so faintly.

She pulled a grape off from one of the clusters before turning her attention back to me.

"Okay, you ready?" She said with slight excitement.

"Shoot." I said.

She threw the grape up towards me, hoping I'd catch it this time.

"Thank you very much." A voice said as the grape was snatched from right in front of my face.

A pout spread across my face as I traced the sound of the voice to its source.

"Why do you always ruin my fun?" I chuckled out still slightly salty as I crossed my arms over one another.

"You weren't going to catch it anyways, what was this? Your 5th try?" Keith snickered before plopping the grape into his mouth.

"So you admit to watching us? Stalker." I grinned up at him, raising my brows.

"No- I mean I guess I was.. I was just making my way over here and your failure was just too big to miss."

"Ouch." Sage chuckled as she hopped over to where my broom was laying in the grass.

I huffed out a laugh as I leaned back on my hands.

"Everyone get ready! We're starting with the practice now, get together!" We slowly heard all of the team captains yell out at their teammates.

"Gotta run. See you later, Lance." Keith said his goodbyes before turning around and walking off.

Blythe waved his tail at us before turning around again.

"Let's go, Sage."

•——————————————————————•

A loud groan escaped my lips as I stretched my limbs after sitting down at our dinner table.

"Jesus Lance, are you okay? Pidge chuckled out as she tore off another piece of bread to feed to Rover.

"I'm good, just tired." I laughed sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Pretty understandable. We've been up since early this morning and you also had Quidditch practice after a long day." Hunk said nodding his head at his own statement.

"I'm starving!" Sage groaned out as she continued dragging her plate behind her with all her might. The plate full of different type of veggies and fruits.

Pidge and Hunk got caught up in a conversation as I decided to take out my sticky notes and quill.

_Maybe I should write to her real quick._

A light sigh escaped my lips before I started to scribble the quill along the paper to write the words to form a sentence.

_'Hey, sorry that it's been a while haha, it's been quite the experience here at Hogwarts. A lot has happened these past couple of weeks and I've just been caught up with that. I hope you're doing good!_  
_I'm not going to make this very long don't worry. I just wanted to let you know that I'm alive, I'm okay :)_  
_I'm actually doing better than ever.. I've made some really nice friends and I feel more at home now here. I hope I see my family soon._  
_Though I'll quit talking- writing, I hope you're feeling okay. Talk to you soon! :)'_

My eyes scanned the note a couple of times before I decided not to care and ripped off the note from the pad. It slowly burned up in my hands, disappeared. I put away my notes and quill before picking up my fork to continue eating.

Not too long after Keith also arrived at the party. I'm happy to see Blythe and Sage get along so well.

"You're disgusting." She chuckled out pushing the dragon further away from her as it snickered out too.

Pidge, Hunk and Keith seemed very invested in the topic they were ranting about.

"I would totally want to learn how to become an animagi! It seems awesome." Pidge exclaimed in excitement.

"What would you become?" Hunk asked her.

"I.. have no idea that's a very good question!" She laughed, her nose scrunching up while she did so.

"Maybe you'd become whatever your patronus is?" Keith suggested.

"That makes sense kind of. Maybe you become the same animal as your spirit animal?" Hunk now added in.

"Do you think the werewolf's patronus is a wolf?" I butted in now, deciding it was time to stop spacing out and actually join in on their conversation.

Though the observation would've been enough to me, they make me happy. Truly happy.


	15. Maybe you're not that bad...

_Lance's Pov._

"Do you guys still understand the rules concerning the dementors and the werewolf? Because I've kinda lost it." I spoke up through this silent breakfast get together before taking another bite of my meal.

"My god Lance. How many times do we have to explain this to you?" Pidge groaned out as the rest of the table chuckled.

"I'm sorry okay! I just want to make sure I understand it correctly so I can visit my family this Christmas!" I said in defense with a light chuckle of my own.

"Just make sure a legal guardian signs for the papers and you'll be fine. As I've explained before it will state the date of your departure and arrival so they'll know when you leave Hogwarts and when you'll return. Just so they know where to expect seeing you and where not." Pidge said in a very monotone voice. She's had to explain this to me over a million times because I'm just too excited and nervous to see my family again real soon.

"So if they find someone looking like you here at Hogwarts for example, they'll know it's not you and they'll catch whoever is playing pretend, big possibility being that it's the werewolf or a morphmagus. It's just someone being somewhere they're not supposed to be. Do you understand now?" Pidge asked with a huffed laugh before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Yes, ma'am." I saluted her before shutting my mouth.

Though that didn't last long.

"Who are you guys going to the Yule ball with?" I asked disrupting the silence once more. A groan escaped Pidge's lips silently as she leaned back in her seat.

Hunk chuckled slightly at her.

"I have asked a couple of cute girls but for some reason they all just laughed at me and walked away. Someone even called me a name.. huh." I huffed out thinking of the memory before taking a sip of my drink.

"I have someone in mind but I'm not sure if she'd want to go with me." Hunk spoke up with a sheepish smile.

My eyes widened slightly as I let out a laugh, my cup connecting to the table harshly, a loud 'bonk' sounding around us.

"Hey! My man, trust me, she'll love you! What is there not to love! You're like a big teddy bear to cuddle with- not to forget, your cooking skills are amazing!- Have you guys had any of his garlic knots yet? They're absolutely amazing!! Though not as amazing as my mamá's." I said proudly as I leaned back in my seat comfortably with a smug grin displayed across my face.

"Thank you, Lance. I'll think about asking her." Hunk said with a smile.

Pidge huffed out before speaking up "I'm an independent woman, I don't need someone by my side at the ball to be happy. I have you guys to keep an eye on anyways." She pointed at both me and Keith," Knowing you and Keith you'd probably end up fighting and Hunk.." she shared a look with Hunk, turning her head to the side." Hunk would be fine but you guys need a babysitter for _sure_." She dragged out the 'sure', her eyes widening slightly before she simply took a sip of her orange juice.

A snort left Keith's throat before he chuckled out. Our attention on him now as he slightly covered his face to stop his laughter.

"What's so funny, mullet?"

He let out his last chuckles before wiping his eyes slightly.

"The fact Pidge thought I'd go to the ball in the first place. Absolutely hilarious. And absolutely not."

"What! Of course you're going." I said in slight shock.

"I am most certainly not."

"Yes you are-"

"No I'm not. I'll literally lock myself away. There's no way in hell you'll drag me with you somehow." He shook his head at me, his eyes burning holes in my face.

"You bet your ass you're going to end up at that ball! Keith! It's so important- it's like prom, it's something you just can't miss! It's something you just have to experience!" My hands collided onto the table, the drinks in our cups shaking slightly at the impact.

"I really don't care. It's something _you_ may have to experience but _I_ do not. I can live the rest of my life just fine without it." He barked out at me.

"I'll break into the Gryffindor dormitory to drag your emo ass out of your room. Mark my words."

"I'm not going, Lance!" He said in a more stern voice, the fun now off of it.

I held up my hands in surrender as I shrugged slightly.

"Okay, no need to get your panties in a twist-"

"Fuck, you're insufferable sometimes." He growled under his breath before he packed his stuff and took his leave.

"K-Keith wait up!" Blythe called out, dropping whatever he was eating onto their plate before taking his leave flying after him.

"Keith come on!-" Hunk tried to call after him too but his robes vanished around the corner without a second thought of turning back around.

Pidge's eyes landed on me, a straight face.

"Hey, it's not my fault he's so grumpy all the time and can't take a joke." I hissed even though I did feel guilt rising inside me.

"Look, I know he's a little complex-" a chuckle escaped my lips cutting Pidge off. "Complex is an understatement." She shared an unamused look with me.

"Lance. Shut up. He's had a hard past and hasn't had a lot of friends, he's just trying to adjust and get used to all of this. It's all new to him."

"Please just make it up to him, you could be really good friends if you just put your differences aside." Hunk said with a light encouraging smile.

A sigh escaped my lips.

"Okay, fine. I'll make it up to mister grumpy pants."

"Lance." Pidge warned me with a light chuckle.

"Okay! Okay." I smiled.

_•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•_

Classes were finally over and I'm currently trying to find Keith. I know I can be a lot and pushy so I just want to make it up to him and clear the air around us.

My eyes scanned along the many students in the hallway until they landed on a very specific mullet.

"Gotcha." I smirked as I quickly made my way through the mass of people.

"Sorry, excuse me." I said as I pushed through the many people.

"Keith! Hey buddy!" I called out but didn't get a reaction immediately.

"Hey, mullet!" I called out slightly louder, his head turning around to where he heard the sound coming from.

His eyes met mine for a brief moment, I could tell he rolled his eyes before turning his head away, his feet coming to a stop so I could catch up to him.

"What do you want Lan-"

"Please come with me for a moment. You don't have any other classes right?" I asked him.

Confusion spread across his face but he shook his head 'no' anyways.

"No, only astronomy like you later on tonig-"

"Okay, great." I said wrapping my hand around his wrist before pulling him along with me.

"Wow- where are we going?" He asked confused as I dragged him along behind me.

"Can we get your cloak we're gonna need it." I said vaguely.

"I guess?" He replied unsure.

We got the cloak from Keith's dormitory before making our way to wherever I was leading him.  
We slowly made our way to Hogsmeade Village.

Usually you'd need permission from a guardian and you'd have a scheduled time you're allowed to visit the village, but I decided it was worth breaking the rules.

"You know that if we get caught they will have our heads." Keith whispered out as we shuffled our way through the freshly fallen snow, avoiding bumping into people as we continued our way through the village.

"Yes, but I felt like it was worth it."

"Worth what? What's worth it?"

"Stop being so skeptical for once in your life. I'm just trying to make it up to you man." A light chuckle left my lips.

A thought crossed my mind, a quick second passed as my eyes scanned the area around us before I made my decision.

"Fuck it." I shrugged looking around one last time. We were out of anyone's sight so I decided to pull the cloak off over our heads.

"Lance!-" Keith objected taking ahold of the cloak and wanting to put it over our heads again.

"Oh come on!" I said pulling the cloak back down, I held it in place staying quiet for a couple of seconds, "you see, we haven't died yet so can we please just wander around and forget the cloak and everything else for a little?" I asked with a slight pout displayed on my face.

"Can't say no to that face, Keith." Blythe chuckled out as he was flying beside Keith's head, happy to be out from underneath the cloak.

He shook his head."Okay. But only for a little, Shiro is literally gonna kill me." He mumbled under his breath making me chuckle as he continued to wrap up the cloak and put it in his bag.

"Not if he doesn't find out." I shrugged with a smirk.

We visited some of the stores, there was so much to explore. I actually bought some books I thought I could learn something from and Keith seemed to be fascinated with anything that had to do with magical creatures. He admired some of the really old knives we came across in some stores too. I got him to laugh and open up more to me, to not be afraid to be himself around me as much anymore.

He was definitely still pretty closed off and we still budded heads from time to time but at least our relationship isn't as rocky as it was when we first met.

A chuckle escaped my lips as I thought of the first day on the train when we all first met. My hands wrapped themselves around my hot chocolate, Keith drinking a coffee with a small amount of almond milk since he's lactose intolerant.

We had taken shelter in one of the cafes nearby since the snow started to get really heavy, our hands were freezing and our noses had turned red from the cold air. Though this cafe was nice and warm, a fireplace kept the place heated. Silent music was played in the background as we sat at a table in one of the corners, a window to our side so we could watch the snow slowly falling down from the sky.

"Remember when we all first met? I know I'm talking like it's been years, but it's already been a little while now, you know? Crazy we all stuck together." I spoke as I smiled down at my drink thinking of the memories.

Keith's finger hovered above his coffee mug, turning in circles as his spoon followed it smoothly.

A huff escaped his lips, "No, it's crazy _we_ stuck together." He chuckled out, first pointing a finger at himself before turning it to me.

"Oh come on, I'm irresistible!" I joked making him groan in slight annoyance, but no real harm.

"Like I said before, you're insufferable sometimes."

"You still saved me from falling to my death."

"And _you_ still called me a dick basically right afterwards! Crazy right." He said in fake shock making me smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that-.. actually, no not at all! You made fun of me and went along with those Gryffindor assholes which lead to me being almost brutally murdered by a werewolf!"

"My god. They are really after you, huh?" He said sarcastically, though slight amazement showed in his eyes. I could see this was the first time he really actually thought about it.

"So.. you're still not going to the ball?" I asked carefully, looking at him with a forced smirk.

He sighed out softly, shaking his head with a smile.

"Honestly, probably not. Gatherings like that just aren't my thing. Never have been and they never will be."

"What, are you insecure?" I joked slightly, knowing god damn well that he's probably way more confident than I'll ever be.

"No, not at all. It's just not my thing." He shrugged, looking down at his mug.

"Okay.. I respect that." I said nodding while taking another sip of my drink, silence filled the air around us except for the background noise and music of the cafe.

I could feel his eyes on me as he raised his eyebrows at me slightly. The spinning of his finger had stopped, the spoon now laying silently in the mug.

"You do? You're not gonna push me like you did this morning?" He asked me curiously with slight caution.

"No, I'm not. I know I can be a lot sometimes and I'm quite pushy. But I don't mean it in a bad way. I just thought it would be fun to have you there. Pidge and Hunk like you a lot and even if I sometimes wanna kill you I wouldn't _specifically mind_ having you there _either_." I spoke to him looking directly at him so he'd understand I'm serious.

"That was painful for you wasn't it." He said with a laugh making me huff out a laugh of my own.

"What do you mean?" I sputtered out at him.

"Admitting you don't actually hate me! Just hearing you say what you said was physically almost _too_ _painful_ to bear-"

I reached across the table to slap his arm making him chuckle.

"Stop, it was not. And just because I wouldn't mind you being there doesn't mean I specifically _like_ you. It's a public space I couldn't stop you from coming even if I wanted to."

"Come on, admit it!" He chuckled out before taking a quick sip of his coffee.

"Oh, shut up." I laughed out. He had put his mug back down, now slightly covering his wide grin with the back of his hand.

After a couple of comfortable moments of silence he spoke up again.

"I still hate you." Keith said sarcastically with a grin.

"Oh yeah, to hell with you definitely. You're the worst." I smiled back.


	16. His smile

_Lance's Pov._

Me, Hunk, Pidge and Keith were walking through the corridors as we slowly made our way to our next class. We still had a lot of time so we decided to take it easy and just talk to one another during the walk.

"You know some of the things I miss the most about home? The games. My family is still, obviously, at number one but the games!" I squeezed my eyes shut with a smile planted on my face before continuing," We used to play them together all the time. We wouldplay card or board games like uh..? The game of hearts, poker-" a chuckle escaped my lips," we always used to bet on the chores we had to do, so we didn't have to do them if we won the game. The loser would have so many chores- Uno! Dios mío! We loved to play uno." I thought it over for a second, scratching the back of my head. "Rachel somehow always cheated her way to victory, still haven't figured out how she does it though.. Hey you guys! I actually have a stack of uno cards with me here at Hogwarts, want to play and totally get your asses kicked by me?" I chuckled out after my long, excited rant about some of the games we always played as a family at home. We especially played them on holidays and birthdays if we were with a bigger party. Otherwise it was usually me and my siblings late at night trying to _not_ get caught by our mamá and get another long rant about responsibilities and stuff.

My eyes looked at my group of friends with continuous excitement. They just stared back at me in confusion.

"Lance I'm sorry, but we have no idea what you're talking about?" Hunk spoke up as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

I looked over Pidge and Keith's expressions, they nodded along to Hunk's statement making me gasp out in shock.

"You magical dumb asses don't even have the _knowledge_ about a common thing such as card games?!" I shouted out over the conversations happening around us. It caught some of the other students their attention, some even jumped at the loudness of my voice as it boomed through the old hallways of Hogwarts. Though they quickly continued on with their day.

A chuckle escaped Pidge's lips as she pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

"Of course we do, Lance. They're just different. We just don't know about uno or whatever. We have for example.." she thinks it over for a second. "Snitch Snatcher, Quidditch and wizarding chess board games or the exploding snap card game! That ones fun." She chuckled out.

I gave her a curious look.

"Somehow that sounds awfully dangerous... we have _got_ to do those games! How about you teach me your wizard games and I'll teach you muggle games." I suggested with a smile.

They all seemed to agree. Some more than others. Keith, looking at you buddy. Though everyone still seemed somewhat excited nonetheless.

"Hey, Mclame!" I heard someone call out from behind me, a sigh escaping my lips as I rolled my eyes at the dumb nickname. Though I still stopped in my tracks, turning to whoever called out to me.

"James?" I questioned slightly confused.

He had honestly been very nice to me, well, it's whatever you'd call nice, but he had been quite _bearable_ ever since I stood up to Nyma and Rolo for hurting his familiar.

He had taken me aside that same night in the Ravenclaw dormitory and had actually genuinely apologized for his previous behavior and had thanked me for helping him. He had told me about his past and parents, he had explained that he had never gotten even the slightest recognition from them and that they always pushed himself to be better, that his best was never enough. It had made him feel worthless. So when word came around that someone like me, someone who had never even set foot in this world had been _chosen_ to take part in it without even having to try.. it had made him jealous he assumed. He was glad he had gotten a wake up call, glad i had helped him even when he didn't deserve it. 

I had explained that he had deserved it. It doesn't matter what he did to me, he wasn't in the right mindset at the time and recognized that now. My mamá had told me to be kind to people even if they aren't always kind to you, you never know what they've been through or are going through so give them the benefit of the doubt. I had told him it was fine, to just forget about it and move on.

"Captain asked me to tell you that there's supposedly going to be a practice game against the Hufflepuffs during Quidditch practice. One of both the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs got into a little bit of a quarrel and were allowed to 'fight it out' by playing a match against one another this afternoon." He explained shortly, the raven on his shoulder bobbing its head slightly to a nonexistent beat.

"Okay I guess, thanks man." I nodded my head smiling slightly.

"Yeah, it's whatever." He mumbled almost inaudible because of his turned back away from us as he continued his way down the hallway.

After a moment of silence I twisted around to Hunk, Pidge and Keith.

"So you guys gonna watch?" I asked them.

Keith shook his head with scrunching his nose ever so slightly.

"Sorry, I have practice just like you. Though I don't think there'll be a lot of practicing if there's going to be a match, so maybe." He answered logically making me nod my head.

"We'll be there for sure. It's at 06:30 tonight right?"

"Yes it is! Well, I'm gonna head to charms class now. See you guys at lunch!" I said needing to take my leave.

"Yeah, I really have to get to transfiguration right about now. Talk to you guys later." Keith waved his goodbye to us before leaving too.

_•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•_

_Keith's Pov._

The cold winter breeze blew through my tied up hair as I stood on the Ravenclaw tower with Hunk and Pidge, broom in my hands as I continued watching the practice match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

I was correct. There is no practice for me or any of the other houses because of this match. Kind of disappointing but it's fun to see how the other teams work together.

Until now it wasn't going too great for Ravenclaw. Surprisingly, the Hufflepuff team plays quite rough.

But considering the cold weather they were holding up. I'm surprised it hasn't started to rain or snow yet, though I'm expecting it to happen pretty soon.

There were quite a lot of people watching the match. Obviously us three and the other teams, but also a lot of people who just happened to hear about the match were here to cheer on whoever they wanted.

"Can I join you guys?" A voice came from our right, my head snapping up to the source of the voice.

"James, uh, yeah sure." Hunk decided to speak up for us.

I don't mind him sitting here as long as he behaves. After all, he apparently apologized to Lance so it should be fine.

"Who's winning? I sure hope it's Ravenclaw. I mean come on-"

"Hufflepuff. The Ravenclaws are getting their asses kicked!" Pidge said with excitement as she continued to rummage around in the bag of snacks she had brought with her.

A loud painful 'oh' escaped the crowds lips as we saw one of the Ravenclaws get hit with a Bludger, sending the guy to the cold hard ground. I flinched slightly at the sight, that's got to hurt.

Though he didn't actually fully make it to the ground, Lance had used the levitation spell to catch his fellow teammate. Though, the captain didn't seem to fond of it.

"Fucking hell McClain!! Get your ass back to catching the damn Snitch!!!" The team captain yelled at Lance, the screams loud enough to sound horse and broken.

You could tell he slightly flinched at the loudness of his captains voice and the way he was spoken to.

"Can't even do two things at the same time." Someone snorted out a couple of benches behind us.

"Oh shut up, Nyma." Sage growled out from beside me. Her nose scrunched as I could tell she was debating jumping over to her.

With slight hesitation I ran the back of my fingers across her spine in a comforting manner. She relaxed a little more, sitting less tense.

"Fine." I heard her grumble out as she hugged closer to my leg for warmth and probably more hugs.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Blythe called out as he flew over to take his place in my lap.

A light chuckle escaping my lips before I started to caress his scaled spine too.

"So, cold Keith has a soft spot huh?" Pidge chuckled out as she had glanced over at me.

"Shut up." I chuckled out giving her a slight push.

"Hey! Look, look!" She spoke up in excitement after she looked back at the game. Not even caring about me pushing her.

She raised slightly from her place on the bench, a finger pointing at the ongoing match.

"Go Lance! Come on!!" She hollered out now totally rising from her seat.

Though he quickly got thrown off course by one of the Bludgers, same with the Hufflepuff seeker.

You could tell he was bummed by this as he hit his broom in annoyance and disappointment.

Pidge sighed out before plopping back down onto the bench.

"And of course it starts to snow right now." I heard her grumble out. My eyes looked up at the sky.

She was right. Snowflakes finally started dropping down from the sky high above, slowly drizzling down on us. The breeze picked up even more, turning into full blown gusts of wind.

I heard chuckles escaping people their lips from behind us. Nyma and Rolo's to be exact, maybe some others.

Shaking my head I turned my attention back to the game. It was probably getting hard for them to see with all the snow and hard to control their brooms with all this wind.

Lance was pursuing the Snitch once more but had his right hand close to his chest now to keep it warm. I know that in this weather your fingers will start to feel like they're freezing off if you keep your hand outstretched for too long.

Once he stretched his hand out once more a gust of wind almost blew him right off of his broom. People 'oh'd out once more as we all saw him struggling to regain his balance and get back on his broom. When he eventually regained it I felt myself breath in again, making me realize I was holding my breath.

This went on for quite a while, the weather got even worse as the teams struggled with the change in conditions. Though Lance struggled the most. It almost seemed to fucking haunt him wherever he went.

Every time it was going even slightly better it seemed to get even worse. I saw him getting more frustrated by the minute as he tried to cover his eyes from the wind and the pouring snow soaking their attire.

"Hey, Keith. May we join you all?" I heard a voice coming from the right. Beside me James was fiddling with his robes as he continued watching the match. My eyes wandered passed him to the two figures.

"Allura, yeah sure. Who's your friend?" I questioned.

She made her way to the bench behind us, sitting right behind us before she spoke.

"Keith, this Lotor. Lotor, meet Keith." She spoke sweetly with a smile.

"Nice to have your acquaintance." He spoke in the same kind of accent Allura has.

"Yeah I think I remember you, you were sorted into Slytherin. Dads a teacher here, right?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"Yes, my mother taught here too but she fell ill as of recently so she's taking a break at home."

"Really? I'm sorry." I chuckled out awkwardly as I scratched the back of my neck.

And this is exactly why I don't make small talk. I always find a way to fuck it up.

"Oh no, it's fine! She's doing a lot better now than before." He spoke.

"So.. it's nice watching the game with you guys and all, but we actually came here for a different reason." Allura said in a more hushed tone of voice.

"You've met Mr. Raynolds and Miss. Nemvis right? My mother told me about the.. slight _disagreement_ you had in her class with each other, concerning both Mr. Griffin and Mr. McClain." Allura, my fellow house mate continued in the same hushed tone as before.

"Well, I know the weather may seem normal and just slightly inconvenient at the moment. But this isn't a sudden snowstorm." She pointed behind her with her thumb. My eyes followed it to the back of the bleachers where Rolo and Nyma were seated.

Snickers were still escaping their lips every once in a while as their eyes followed a specific target. Wand drawn in Nyma's hand as she continued to mumble an incantation through her chuckles.

"You've got to be kidding me." I grumbled out lowly, my eyes reconnecting with a struggling Lance.

"We just wanted to warn you since, if I recall correctly, you are all friends, right?" She asked me.

"Something like that. Guys." I called the others over to tell them about what was actually happening.

"I knew Lance couldn't suck this much even if he tried!" Sage blurted out in frustration.

"They're going to pay now. I didn't interfere before but I sure as hell will now!" She snarled out trying to jump off our bench and over to the next one.

My gloved hand wrapped around her furred body before pulling her back down onto my lap.

"We're all going to go up there and do something about it." I spoke up before Sage would yell at me to 'let her at them'.

"I'm in." Pidge immediately said standing up.

"Okay let's go then. Could you guys help along?" I asked both Lotor and Allura.

They looked at each other for a second before shrugging and nodding.

"Sure."

We had discussed our plan and had sneakily started to make our way behind the two laughing teens.

"Remember, do it when Lance is close to catching the Snitch, that way he won't be hindered and the game can finally come to an end." Pidge whispered at the group. We all nodded at her comment as we continued making our way behind the two.

Once we finally made our way behind the two we waiting for a few moments till Lance was in the same position he had already been in a million times this match. Close to catching the Snitch.

"He's close again, do it. He fucking deserves it." Nyma said to Rolo who lifted his wand now, ready to mumble the words of the spell they were using.

I nodded my head at Pidge who pulled out her own wand. She had studied some spells other people would think are absolutely useless, but she countered back by saying they were going to be used to prank people whenever she wanted to and that she had learned them because her older brother always used to pull pranks on her like these. It was so she could 'fight' back.

Luckily she did learn them, or we wouldn't be able to do this. I only know destructive spells and Hunk is better at Herbology and Potions than any of the other classes we have.

Allura knew one too that she wanted to add to Pidge's plan.

"Glisseo." Pidge whispered out, the bleacher made a loud creaking sound making all of us yelp before the benches successfully turned into a slide.

This spell is supposedly used on stairs but Pidge was, to be exact, 85.78 percent certain it would work on the bleachers too.

Another loud yelp escaped both Rolo's and Nyma's lips as they slid down the slide towards the front of the bleachers where we were previously seated.

Allura quickly pulled out her own wand too.

"Pictumsempra!" She spoke loudly over the stormy weather.

Rolo and Nyma quickly started to laugh uncontrollably.

"You don't mind having another laugh right since you've been laughing at and taunting Lance this entire time already." Allura called out with a bright smile of her own, twirling her wand between her fingers.

She chuckled before turning to Lotor.

"This is so much fun!"

I shook my head with a smile, crossing my arms as I looked back at the game.

"Wait, Lance is so close guys!" Hunk called out now, a smile spreading across his face as we all gathered to see how this was all going to turn out.

He had been continuously switching between retreating and outstretching his hand. Every time he had wanted to grab the thing the cold became too much for his fingers to bare making him retreat his hand back to his chest.

"Come on, Lance.." I whispered out silently, not really wanting the others to hear.

He shook his head, stretching his hand out once more. Now instead of retrieving it almost immediately again, he kept it outstretched. We all quickly made our way back down the bleachers to the front where we stood before to get a better view.

Slowly but surely he came closer and closer. My hands wrapped themselves around the railing, my feet rising to my toes to get a closer look.

Everyone was cheering him on, Allura had lifted the incantation a little while ago to give Rolo and Nyma a rest and so we wouldn't have to worry about those two anymore.

"You're so close Lance! Wooh! Come on!!" Sage screamed out her tiny lungs making me smile.

I bit down onto my bottom lip to keep myself from yelling out too. Last time I checked he didn't even like me that much so I'm not sure I should, but it's hard to hold back with everyone so riled up.

Even Blythe was cheering him on.

Even though I didn't let myself call out, I didn't feel the need to stop myself from leaning slightly more over the railing, my gloved hands tightening even more around it, my feet starting to hurt from standing on my tippy toes for an extended amount of time.

_Yes, just slightly closer. Reach and grab it._

His fingers were close to covering our view of the Snitch.

_Come on! Reach and-_

"Take it." I spoke, my voice being drowned out because of the others screaming over top of it.

His hand snapped closed before he quickly pulled it close to his chest.

Everything was silent for a moment, everyone continued the game around the now completely still Lance.

He breathed heavily, shivering as he kept his arm to himself for a little while longer.

He turned towards us with the biggest and brightest smile I've ever seen on his face right before he reached up into the air. Snowflakes fell down on him, the golden Snitch shining brightly between his gloved fingers.

"Lance McClain has caught the Snitch! Ravenclaw won the match by 30 points! The game is officially over!!"

"Yes!! He did it!!" Sage spoke my mind as she hollered out more nonsense while jumping around on the bleachers.

Nyma and Rolo had sighed with annoyance before leaving the bleachers.

Everyone continued clapping and cheering him on as he pumped his fist into the air with happiness.

His team flew over to him too, patting him on the back as he continued smiling, speaking words we couldn't hear.

This all happened, but I was still caught up thinking of that smile. His nose and cheeks flushed a red tint because of the cold snow. His shaking hand showing of the Snitch he was so proud of catching. But _god_ that smile, why did it stun me the way it did? Why did I feel, even if it was for only a second, like I couldn't breathe?

A hand clasped my shoulder.

"Are you alright, Keith?" Hunk chuckled out, still filled with joy and pride for his best friend.

"Y-yeah." I nodded with a smile, quickly regaining myself.

Though that smile will haunt me for a little while longer, I just know it.


	17. Chapter 17

_Lance's Pov._

A couple of days have passed by now and tomorrow will be our last day here at Hogwarts before our winter break starts. Because of some changes in the schedule and with the Yule ball going on they had to change some things. For example, we don't have any class for these last two days because we have to come back slightly earlier concerning the Yule ball.

We had become pretty good friends with Lotor and Allura after the Quidditch practice match. Everyone had explained what was going on and what they did to solve the problem at the time. Just thinking of it still makes me laugh.

Once Lotor and Allura heard of our get together before Christmas break to play games and such, they had asked if they could join us. Of course I had to reply with:

'the more the merrier!'.

Both Pidge and Allura recommended to go to the girls bathroom on the second floor. They say the bathroom was shut down and that no one dares to come there even to this day because a student called Myrtle Warren was killed there. She apparently haunts the place, but both Allura and Pidge have confirmed that she isn't that bad.

So that is how I ended up sneaking out of the Ravenclaw dormitories and was now making my way to said bathroom.

"Hogwarts is fucking scary at night." I mumbled out to Sage. My wand in hand, a light shining from it.

"Oh come on. No it's not, you're just a wimp." She snickered making me shake my head.

I huffed out with a smile as I continued making my way down the hall. It's so dark I can barely see anything. I squinted my eyes to try and get a better look at my surroundings, but sadly that didn't seem to help at all.

A sigh escaped my lips as I pushed my free hand inside my hoodie pocket. The longer I walked the more at ease I felt, maybe Sage is right. These are just a bunch of long dark empty hallways. No one is here so no need to get spooke-

"Ah!-" A yelp escaped my lips as I felt a large piece of cloth being pushed over my head. I quickly threw my hands up against the cloth to try and push it back up. While I turned around a loud chuckle filled my ears, my eyes connecting to the person who was previously standing behind me.

"Very funny, Keith. I don't think this cloak is in the right hands with you." I deadpanned while crossing my arms over one another, now just letting the cloak lay flat on my head after knowing it wasn't something to be scared of. It pushed my hair down flat down, some pieces of my hair were long enough to brush against my lashes whenever I blinked.

Keith held up the cloak with his left arm as he continued chuckling.

"The cloak couldn't be in better hands." He said after his laughter subsided.

"Must say, it wasn't my idea." He said with a smile before pointing at the little devil on his shoulder.

"Of course you would!" I said before letting myself chuckle out too, knowing I'd do the same if I got the chance.

"You're getting it now you salamander." Sage grumbled out sarcastically before she jumped over into Keith's arms.

"Safe me! She'll kill me for sure for this one." Blythe said as he started to move back and forth from shoulder to shoulder, Keith just smiled with a light shake of his head at his familiar as he continued his jumping.

He held onto Sage firmly as she tried to escape his gloved hands to take ahold of Blythe.

"Okay, okay enough." He chuckled before moving his head slightly back so Blythe didn't get the chance to continue his jumping.

Blythe finally came to a stop on one of Keith's shoulders, shirking in on himself looking over it to watch what Sage would do.

She just squinted her eyes at him with a shake of her head. She placed her paws on Keith's hands to push herself up, he hesitantly let her.

"I'll get you another time. Like when you're not expecting it." She smiled widely before returning to my side.

They continued their bickering with one another making me realize I've been completely zoning out this entire time. My eyes glued on the smile plastered on Keith's face, his hair now a mess because of the cloak and Blythe's jumping.

Shutting them I shook my head slightly.

_Stop thinking like that._

"We should continue making our way to the others." I said making Keith nod his head at my statement before we took our leave.

And so we slowly made our way to the girls bathroom on the second floor. Once we entered the others were already there, waiting for us to arrive.

"Lance! Keith!" We were greeted by Hunk with a smile, Sage and Blythe leaving our sides to check in with the other familiars and have their own conversations while we also indulged in our own.

Allura, Pidge and Lotor greeted us too, offering us something to drink. Everyone brought something of their own here.

Apparently Lotor and Allura brought something to drink and some snacks. Pidge, Keith and Hunk brought most of the games and I decided to take some games of my own too.

Apparently I fucking suck at the wizardry games. Everyone had tried to explain it as best as possible but my mind somehow couldn't fit certain pieces together. It took me a while before I finally got a little better at them. Keith and Lotor had decided to play a game of wizard chess against one another, both claiming they were undefeated. It was quite brutal may I add, though I must also admit that this made me want to learn how to play chess.

Normal chess never seemed worth learning, but this is a lot more fun. Just like the card game we played. The exploding snap card game, we all got a lot of laughs out of that one too.

Allura won that game, a wide smirk spreading across her face with confidence from the moment we had started the game until the very end.

“Okay guys, okay. This was all fun and you all think I'm absolute shit at games now," a chuckle escaped my lips, some of the others chuckling along for a short moment. "We sure do Lance, what's your point?" Pidge said as she leaned back on her hands.

"My point is this," I said taking out the stack of uno cards I promised to bring. Some groans escaped people their lips as they chuckled too. "I've played your games now it's time you play one of the games we play!" I laughed at them.

They agreed and let me explain the game to them. We decided to play single players, no teams just to see who would be best.

Honestly, they weren't the best at it. But who can blame them it's the first time playing for them.

"Why can't I just put down this card! It has the same fucking number? Why make it so complicated? A four is a four." Keith growled under his breath, flipping the stack of cards he held in his hands to try and find a card he was allowed to use.

Another chuckle escaped my lips as I rubbed my eyes with my hands, shaking my head.

Somehow the rule of the plus four cards and the normal four cards didn't make sense in Keith's head, or the fact he isn't allowed to put certain cards over other certain cards. Like the plus two and plus four. At least not the way I've always played it.

"Keith you need to take eight cards now man." I snorted out seeing his eyes widen at the comment.

"Again? How come they are allowed to stack those, but I'm not!" Another laugh escaped my lips.

"May I?" I asked leaning forward towards his stack of cards.

"I'll help you next time you're up." He didn't seem too pleased but decided to let me help anyways.

The next couple of rounds I helped him get rid of some useless cards and such and helped him get the others every once in a while.

Though because of this I kind of forgot about my own cards and Pidge ended up kicking our asses at uno. We had laughed and moved onto another round, everyone enjoying the muggle game now that they got to know how to actually play it.

Everyone actually managed to win a round, even Keith. From then on they wanted to try the teams, this way you could work together on fucking up the others. Keith and I won, even through all our bickering we managed to get along and beat the others. In fact, we were a pretty good team.

A smirk spread across my lips before taking another sip of my drink. The others were talking about their experiences here at Hogwarts and what they had been doing before all of this. Allura and Lotor had a similar past, a lot with their families and already learning about the wizarding world. Hunk and Pidge had also spend a lot of time with their families. Hunk cooking with his and Pidge's family was actually really into science and that type of stuff. She said she even made a secret cryptic code language with her brother and dad when she was still really young, though she had also spend a lot of time with her mom and things having to do with nature, with her mom being a florist and all.

Keith seemed silent, interested in the others their life's but.. something wasn't right.

This feeling more strongly developed once we started talking about our soulmates. He had tried to stay as long as possible, smiling a forced smile with the nod of his head until he just couldn't anymore. I must admit, I didn't notice him leaving at first. My focus on all the stories everyone was telling, the conversations they've had with their soulmate, the long nights they stayed up just because they didn't want to stop talking to the other.

The low rumbles of thunder echoed through Hogwarts, it was going to rain later on tonight. My eyes wondered to the big glass window that provided us with moonlight from outside. I was about to look back to the others, seeing no rain outside yet, but my eye caught sight of a figure looking out the window in silence.

A sigh left my lips as I looked down at my hands. Contemplating.

I closed my eyes with the shake of my head.

"I'll be right back you guys." I said with a smile, receiving smiles back with a couple of nods of confirmation.

And so I slowly made my way over to Keith. He sat in one of the corners, his knees up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. The moment he heard my footsteps approaching his head shot up my way, his right hand moving up to brush his hair behind his ear before he greeted me with a light smile and nod.

"Hey man." I spoke up with the same soft smile before sitting down beside him. We let a silence fill the air around us, the only sound being heard was the laughter and voices of our group of friends in the distance. More thunder filling the air, lightning was seen through the window we were sitting beside, another light smile spreading across his face.

"I love this type of weather." Keith surprisingly started the conversation.

I nodded along to his statement.

"Yeah, I guess it isn't all that bad." I agreed with him.

"When I was little whenever there was a thunderstorm my mom would gather both me and my dad and we'd make a fort in the living room in front of the big window. We would all sit together and watch the storm unfold." A fond smile was displayed on his face, his eyes continued to look out the window as he told me about his past. A chuckle left his lips as he shook his head, "I always thought it was to reassure me as a child to not be scared and to see the beauty in a storm like this one. But I later on learned it was my mom who was actually scared of them." More light laughter escaped his lips, "my dad had told me after my mom had fallen asleep on one of those nights. It was a secret and I could _never_ let her know that he told me, because if she knew she was going to tickle me and my pops to death." He continued his chuckling with another shake of his head, probably rethinking the memory and how scared he must've been of tickling for it to be able to be used as leverage. I softly laughed along with him, totally being able to relate to the memory he had.

He cut himself off as his eyes reconnected with mine.

"I don't know why I told you that, sorry." He spoke awkwardly while he scratched the back of his neck with an awkward forced smile, so unlike the others I had just witnessed.

"No, it's totally fine. I loved it." I nodded. "It reminds me a lot of my own family, we would do the same kind of things with each other. One of the things I really love to do is on Christmas Eve. We always gather together and go to the beach to play beach games and eat foods we previously made at home or we'd barbecue. Later on at night we would make a campfire and sit around it all night talking, playing games, singing songs- we are awful singers." I chuckled out finally gathering the courage to look Keith in the eyes again. He seemed happy to hear about my family, it probably reminding him of his own.

"You're going to visit your family this Christmas right? We haven't seen them in such a long time you must be excited!" I stated. Our eye contact broke for a split second before he looked back, a somewhat off smile plastered on his face.

"They're not exactly home right now." He said shaking his head from side to side slightly.

"Though hey, you'll have a lot of fun from what I'm hearing. Don't burn yourself on that campfire or accidentally throw your wand into it thinking it's just another flimsy stick, you're going to need it." He quickly continued, not giving me a chance to ask any further.

I chuckled at his joke, silence filling the air around us again for a little bit as my thoughts continued to run through my mind.

"I don't know. It's all very muggle like, but it's still a lot of fun. Sometimes being normal is.. way more than enough." He nodded along to my statement.

"Yeah I can get behind that. It's like Coran said, you being a muggle born and all isn't half as bad man. It's very refreshing and fun to learn more about." He said taking me by shock. I hadn't expect to hear that from him.

A light sigh escaped my mouth. "I know I shouldn't listen to what people say, but it does really make you think sometimes. Am I really supposed to be here or maybe I'm not?" I said, my words stopped there but my mind kept wandering as I looked outside once more.

"What are you talking about?" Keith squinted his eyes at me slightly, the look he wore on his face confused.

"I mean there are so many other people more capable than me, maybe I wasn't supposed to be.. _'chosen'_ or whatever people call it." I said, a worried expression covering my face.

"Look, stop worrying if you're capable or not okay? You're an amazing wizard Lance, probably better than most first years here even, which you shouldn't take lightly. Just focus on developing and becoming even better of a wizard, don't compare yourself to others. Things will work themselves out." Keith smiled at me with reassurance making me feel a little better than before.

"Thanks." I genuinely said to him with the same smile.

"Lance, Keith! We're about to start up another game are you ready to join-" Allura started, "and totally get your asses kicked again." Pidge finished as she cracked her knuckles, moving her head from left to right.

We nodded our heads as we stood up from our place.

"So what are we playing?" I asked excited.

"Magical measurer. You hit this device with a spell and it'll measure the power of it." Lotor explained shortly. I assumed he took the device with him.

"Okay seems fun. Let's try it!" I spoke up reaching for my wand.

We all took our turns casting spells, some were more powerful than others making us laugh at one another, but with no real harm to it.

"Are there any spells we may not know yet? Or could teach each other?" I asked after we had grown a little tired, it was getting pretty late by now and my eyes were growing quite heavy.

"I mean to me it's easy, I don't really know anything yet so everything is new to me." I shrugged with a smile.

"Not that I can think of right now." Pidge answered running her hand over Rovers back. Hunk shook his head along to her statement.

"Keith, you probably know some spells we don't right?" Allura asked curiously as she leaned forward to look beside Lotor where Keith was seated next to me.

"Maybe?" He said questionable.

"Well try us!" Hunk said now fully interested in the subject of unknown spells.

"Well uh.. episkey? It's a healing spell-"

"Oh come on Keith! We know you know more than a healing spell."

He shook his head slightly while he thought, all of us were silently waiting for his answer.

"I could teach you bombarda. You've seen me use it before and you probably already know about it sure, but you haven't tried to cast the spell." He said quirking an eyebrow up. We had all nodded along urging him on to tell us about it. 

It took us a while, but we eventually were able to use the spell after some practice, laughs and giggles. We had now asked Lotor to tell us something.

"Okay I think I got something. It's an older spell, something my father told me about a long time ago. It's called Sectumsempra. I don't know exactly what it does all I know is that my father told me it's a curse and harmful." He explained to us. We nodded and gave our replies to his answer.

"Oh I have one! I'm sure you've probably heard about it or read it at least once. Obliviate. It's a memory charm that can erase specific memories." Allura spoke up about this 'obliviate' spell.

"Why do you know this?" Pidge chuckled out after we had discussed it more and she explained how it worked exactly.

"I like charms." She shrugged at the other girl with a smile.

"And why are there so many students gathered here at this time of night?" We heard a voice behind us near the entrance of the bathroom.

We jumped, yelping slightly at the sudden voice.

Shiro chuckled out as he stepped closer to our circle.

"It's fine. Don't worry." He spoke with a smile plastered on his face.


	18. Chapter 18

_3rd Pov._

With peace finally drifting over Hogwarts once more and the students getting ready for their return to their families, Adam had once more taken notice of his stressed other half. Shiro had been up till the late hours again, trying to figure everything out.

He had shared with Adam it had felt like something was missing, something big and important that could help figure out what the hell had been happening these past couple of weeks. He had said it just didn't make sense.

Adam has tried his best to be there for him and to take care of him, making sure he ate when he was supposed to and tried to get him to sleep whenever he really needed it and had been up for too many hours after another. He had decided today wasn't going to be one of those stressful days for Shiro.

A sigh escaped Adams lips as he tried to calm his nerves. He'd been wanting to do this for.. he doesn't even remember how long. He has loved this man for a long time and planned on loving him until he couldn't anymore.

So then he made himself knock on Shiro's door. He had been located mostly in his office for these past couple of days so he had guessed this is where he would also be right now.

"Come in!" Came muffled from behind the closed door. Adam opened it, peering in from behind the slightly creaked open door, a smile spreading across his face before he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Adam." Shiro greeted, the stressed and tired expression he wore easing into a more comfortable one, he returned the smile Adam had given him as he watched his partner walk into his office.

Adam squinted his eyes at Shiro.

"You've been overworking yourself again haven't you?" Shiro let out a laugh, rubbing his face to try and get rid of the tiredness in his eyes.

"No.." He spoke silently before trying a glance at Adam.

"Yes?" He questioned now with an innocent smile. Adam shook his head with a sigh.

"I know you care about the others hun but you've gotta look after yourself too. I care about you too." Adam had probably explained this to Shiro a thousand times, he cared about him and hoped he'd start taking better care of himself for once if he let him know he cared enough times.

Shiro opened his mouth to try and say something, but Adam had cut him off before he could try.

"I'm not angry or disappointed, it's sweet of you to look after the kids. But _only_ if you allow me to take you out tonight. You deserve it." They now stood before one another, hands intertwined as Adam looked hopefully into Shiro's eyes.

"Okay. You're right, I should take some time away from this room before it consumes me." Adam let out a chuckle at the statement.

"Well come on then." Adam smiled sweetly.

"Wait, right now?" Shiro questioned with a chuckle of his own, dropping the pen he had already picked back up down on the table again.

"Yes, right now."

"Okay, okay." Shiro smiled taking ahold of the jacket he had hung over his chair, quickly pulling it on before taking his lovers hand again, letting himself get pulled away from the office he had been hiding in for the past couple of days.

Adam had dragged him outside to the Quidditch field.

"Why are we here?" Shiro questioned with a smile.

"Well.. because this is kind of how we met remember? The Gryffindors against the Slytherins Quidditch match?" Adam explained as he picked up the brooms he had prepared earlier that evening.

It was freezing as the both of them wore their winter attire, gloves tightly pulled over their hands to heat them up, scarfs around their necks with their noses a tint of red.

He handed one of the brooms to Shiro who nodded back at him.

"Of course I remember. I beat your ass." He smirked with confidence as he threw the broom from one hand to the other.

Both of their spirit animals had decided to let them have the night alone as they hid in the pockets of their robes. Covered from the cold air outside as they listened to the wizards talk to one another.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Adam rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide the smile forming on his face as he had playfully complained to Takashi.

"What? It's true! After the game you were all," he imitated the pout that had spread across Adams face, getting a laugh in return and a light slap in the arm." You were all bummed out and I felt awful because you weren't bad at flying, so I decided to give the snitch I had caught to you in hopes it would cheer you up a little bit."

"God, we hated each other before that encounter! Still can't believe you came up to me and tried to cheer me up." Adam smiled, playing with the snitch he held in one of his hands.

"We did. I'm glad I did decide to talk to you and try to get to know you."

"I'm glad you did too, Takashi." Adam smiled back at the other.

It soon turned into an evil smirk as he threw the snitch up into the air, slapping the broom Shiro held out of his hands in a flash.

"First one to catch it wins!" He laughed out before quickly getting on his broom.

"You're cheating!" Shiro called from down below before picking up and mounting his broom too, trying to quickly catch up with the other.

They chased each other and the snitch around, trying their hardest to get to it. They weren't on the Quidditch field anymore which had slightly confused Shiro, but he'd follow Adam anywhere blindly.

After all, it may have been silly and all.. but this was the most fun he'd had in a while. His mind always clouded by worries and concerns. He wanted to make sure his, not by blood but still, brother was safe here. He wanted Keith to have just as much of a good time he had had when he was a student here at Hogwarts.

He had been proud when Keith had told him he dropped some of the housemates that weren't exactly good for him. He was glad to hear he'd made friends with Lance, Pidge and Hunk. They were good for him wether he knew or acknowledged that or not.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he watched a proud Adam show the snitch he had caught to him, quickly descending to the ground next to the big willow tree.

It seemed familiar, the bright moonlight shining down on the tree top, casting shadows down on the floor below. Though these shadows were enlightened by the countless fireflies drifting through the forest around them, the fireflies lighting up the place beautifully where the moonlight wasn't able to reach. He remembered now.

He sighed out with a content smile once his feet touched the ground, his eyes connecting to Adams. He quickly tugged his gloves off before speaking.

"You're cheesy as hell you know?" Shiro chuckled out before lightly wrapping his arms around Adam, he allowed his eyes to close as he leaned his chin down on the others shoulder, finally able to fully relax.

"What? Am I not allowed to take you back to the place we always used to hang out? Where I found my soulmate?" He teasingly spoke with a smirk, lightly squeezing his arms around Shiro.

Shiro just hummed, content with where he was at that moment. It was right where he needed to be, safe in his lovers arms in a place that only held good memories to the both of them.

After a few moments of comfortable silence Adam pulled back slightly, taking a step back while still holding the others hands. Confusion filled Shiro's expression, only making Adam smile more.

"For you." Adam held out the snitch he had caught to Shiro, it was the same snitch of that faithful day. The day they had officially met, the day everything had started, and now this snitch will open an entire new chapter for them. If Shiro allowed Adam to that is.

Shiro chuckled before taking the snitch from Adams hands.

"Why thank you very much." He smirked looking down at the thing, glows of light reflected from the shiny golden ball caused by the fireflies around them. Though it moved.

Shiro squinted his eyes, holding the snitch closer. He was questioning wether the thing was deceiving him or not.

Apparently not.

It spread its wings before the golden orb shifted its layers, opening up. His heart skipped a beat as he tried to process what laid before him in his hands. A golden ring was hidden inside the snitch.

Once he moved his eyes up to Adam he started to fully process what was happening. What was finally happening.

A smile spread across his face before he sighed out a silent, "Adam.." who had looked back at Shiro just as lovingly before he began.

"Takashi.. as you know we had always hated each other. In fact, we were complete opposites of one another, but that one day after our first game made all the difference. We started to hang out more often and soon we realized the other wasn't as bad as we had previously thought them to be. In fact.. I think I started to realize that I may have never actually hated you, but was scared of the way you had made me feel. It was new and intimidating. Out of my control. But the closer I grew to you the more I realized I didn't want to be afraid anymore, because I loved the feeling you gave me." He smiled shaking his head lightly," the feeling you still give me. I remember the day, after we finally started to date each other, that you and I both decided that we needed to talk about our soulmates. I remember how scared we both were and how badly we didn't want to do it in case of loosing one another.. but that was also the day we found our soulmates and I was lucky enough that you were mine and I was yours. I'm the luckiest man alive because I'm able to be with you every single day.. for the rest of our lives." He had hesitated before slowly getting down on one knee, still holding one of Takashi's hands for reassurance that he was still there and hopefully was going to stay right there. "That's if you let me. So Takashi Shirogane, will you marry me?" They smiled at one another, a comfortable silence filling the air around them as the world stopped for the both of them. Though everything still continued, time continued ticking, the fireflies continued to glow, the cold winter air still filled their lungs as they breathed in anticipation and the old willow tree they had always visited still continued to look down upon the two, having seen them grow all these years into who they were today and now also who they were going to become.

"Of course I'll marry you. Yes." Shiro had almost whispered out, not being able to help the tears of joy as they stung his eyes, them looking down at his now fiancé.

Adam sighed out happily when he got back up. He helped Shiro with the ring before he kissed him in happiness and relief. They had both wanted this for a long time but had never found the right time. Adam decided never was going to be the right time probably, so he wanted to make sure he at least even got the chance to propose to the one he loved at all. Don't take anything for granted he had learned.

"I love you." Takashi whispered out against the others lips, unable to hide his joy while he smiled.

"I love you too. I always have and I always will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I had a little bit of a writers block and I’m sorry that this isn’t Klance! But I still hope you like it :)
> 
> Have a good morning, day or night :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here on ao3! I don’t really understand how everything works yet but I’m trying to figure it out :) hope you enjoy!


End file.
